Un savant mélange de Passé Futur
by The 17 blacks anchor
Summary: Steve essai de se convaincre qu'il a fait le bon choix de laisser Bucky se faire de nouveau cryogéniser. Il essaie de se convaincre qu'il a bien fait de ne pas lui avouer qu'il l'aime bien plus qu'un simple ami... (en correction de tous les chapitres avant de reprendre là où j'en suis)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Quand le temps semblait ralentir, Steve Rogers avait toujours tendance à se remémorer le passé. Depuis que James avait accepté de se faire congeler à nouveau sous la bonne garde de T'Challa, et le temps semblait ralentir encore plus. Lui, souhaitait au contraire qu'il s'écoule rapidement afin de retrouver Bucky, son ami de toujours.

* * *

Sur fond de guerre et d'explosion, le Captain America semblait mener ses troupes avec brio. Mais pour Steve tout ceci n'était qu'un énorme mensonge, des films publicitaires, tournés pour remonter le moral des troupes et des femmes des soldats restées à la maison. L'horreur de la guerre n'avait rien à voir avec ces films grotesques.

Steve rêvait souvent de ce moment où il avait sauvé James pour le laisser tomber du train peu de temps après. Il en rêvait et il le modifiait à sa guise. Cette fin, ce moment terrible qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il n'aurait pas dû lâcher cette main, il n'aurait pas dû abandonner son meilleur ami aux expériences du sordide professeur Zola. Bucky n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver cryogénisé ni en 45, ni en ce moment même.

Finalement, il se réveillait et pensait au bonheur que c'était d'avoir Bucky à ses côtés quelques semaines. La joie d'avoir pu lui dire pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire 70 ans auparavant, avant que tous les deux se retrouvent plongés dans un sommeil de glace où tout le monde les croyait morts et oubliés à jamais.

Depuis il dormait peu et les seules fois où il semblait réussir à dormir il se réveillait transpirant et effrayé des images qu'il avait pu voir dans ses songes. Perdu dans un monde moderne qui lui faisait encore peur sous certains aspects. Pendant le peu de temps où il avait retrouvé James, il s'était sentit rasséréner. Quelqu'un d'autre comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Pendant un moment, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans l'appartement de Steve, il avait l'impression d'être revenu 70 ans en arrière, les dernières années n'avaient alors été qu'un rêve, et puis il voyait le bras métallique accrocher un rayon de soleil qui filtrait par la baie vitrée et ce doux rêve devenait celui où il avait cru être revenu en arrière.

Les années 2000 l'aidaient à accepter beaucoup de chose qu'il n'avait pas accepté dans son siècle et il remerciait tous ces combats menés pour les libertés, toutes ces personnes qui c'étaient battus pour pouvoir s'aimer. Il s'asseyait alors sur le canapé, juste assez près de Bucky pour pouvoir sentir son eau de Cologne mais assez loin pour ne pas le toucher et il le regardait à la dérobée. Il n'oserait sûrement jamais lui avouer combien il l'aimait, mais il aimait l'idée d'avoir le droit de l'aimer comme il le souhaitait et même devant le monde entier si Bucky l'avait voulu.

Mais voilà, avant que Bucky se fasse à nouveau cryogéniser sous les yeux vigilants de Black Panthère, il n'avait même pas osé lui avouer à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Il réfléchissait, il pensait, il imaginait …. Et si …. Et si il avait avoué ses sentiments à son ami, se serait-il laissé congeler un fois de plus où aurait-il accepté que Steve soit là pour lui ? Que Steve soit son remède et l'aide à aller mieux ? Il aurait accepté tout de lui, même les coups et les crises démentes. Steve aurait tout accepté pour une minute de plus à ses côtés. Pour pouvoir enfin lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait.

Il se sentait lâche ! Il avait accepté sans broncher que la seule personne, à part Peggy, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, disparaisse une fois de plus et pour un temps totalement indéterminé et peut-être même infini. On l'avait encore une fois abandonné dans un monde où il se sentait totalement déplacé.


	2. Une journée dans une famille pas comme

**1\. Une journée dans une famille pas comme les autres**

Le plus dur était la panique – où suis-je ? En quelle année ? – il avait encore du mal à accepter de se sentir aussi terrifié. Il suffoquait dans ses draps, ils lui collaient à la peau, haletant il les écarta d'un geste rageur le tissu qui le couvrait. La lune, encore levée faisait luire la transpiration sur ses omoplates et son dos musclé. Il reprit sa respiration et effaça les derniers restes de sommeil en passant la main sur son visage, se pinçant légèrement l'arête du nez au niveau des yeux.

Son réveil radio affichait 5H, la nuit aura été courte ! Il se leva, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là, il but un verre d'eau fraiche et démarra la cafetière qu'il avait rempli la veille avant de se coucher. Retournant dans la chambre, il enfila un pantalon de jogging gris. Il prit aussi un t-shirt rouge qui trainait sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Une fois dans l'entrée il mit une bonne paire de basket de course, alors qu'il entendait le bruit rassurant de la cafetière coulant sa boisson chaude préféré, il ferma la porte et partit pour son jogging matinal.

De retour à l'appartement après un peu plus d'une heure de course où il pensait, très franchement, avoir battu son propre record de kilomètre en si peu de temps, il se versa son tant espéré breuvage. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner et une longue douche qui avait délayé ses muscles tendus par le sport, il prit le chemin pour les quartiers généraux des Avengers.

Il était l'un des seuls membres à avoir son propre appartement. Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance dans les quartiers du SHIELD, il avait cherché à retrouver une vie aussi normale que possible. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où il pouvait se ressourcer loin des gadgets de Stark et de se sentiment de vivre au travail en permanence. Il avait besoin de décrocher de tout ce "bazar" de temps en temps.

* * *

Personne ne semblait levé quand il entra dans la pièce principale, il passa dans la cuisine qui était ouverte sur une large salle à manger et ne trouva même pas Vision. Il ouvrit alors le frigo et prit de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde – deux œufs chacun, le café moulu, du lait, du jus de fruit, dans les placards du muesli, des fruits frais, du pain, et des yaourts. – Il arrivait souvent le premier et préparait ce que Natasha appelait « les fameux déjeuner de Rogers ». Sous son sarcasme, elle adorait ça, se lever et n'avoir qu'à s'asseoir pour savourer son petit-déjeuner.

Assit à la table, lisant les nouvelles sur le journal du matin, il vit arriver ses coéquipiers l'un après l'autre. Natasha fut la première, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, leur complicité s'était peu à peu transformée en véritable amitié. Elle était sa confidente pour nombre de ses secrets mais le plus important et lourd à porter était resté bien enfoui. Vision arriva par la suite et resta simplement près de la table. Il n'avait jamais besoin de dormir ou de manger mais, Tony lui ayant donné un espace à lui, il y passait le plus clair de la nuit à faire on ne sait quoi et n'arrivait jamais le premier dans les pièces communes. Wanda lui avait appris quelques règles et donné quelques conseils pour lui donner des côtés plus humains et paraitre moins effrayant sous certains angles. La jeune sorcière fut la suivante à arriver et elle s'affala sur la chaise près de Steve encore dans un demi-sommeil, elle le considérait un peu comme un grand frère. Il avait toujours de bons conseils à lui prodiguer depuis qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de l'équipe et que son frère avait disparu au cours de la guerre contre Ultron.

Bruce arriva par la suite mais il entra par l'ascenseur qui menait au labo suivit de près par Tony. Ils semblaient avoir une fois de plus passé la nuit à faire des recherches, des équations et à assembler des morceaux de ferraille ensembles. En arrivant dans la cuisine Bruce se pencha vers Natasha puis se ravisa au dernier moment, deux gestes presque imperceptibles si on ne faisait pas attention, ce qui fit sourire Steve. Tony lui se versa un grand mug de café et attrapa deux-trois tartines avant de s'effondrer sur une des chaises.

— Pour qui est la dernière assiette Rogers ? demanda Tony goguenard

— Je pensais que Thor était peut-être là, comme hier.

— Il a rejoint le désert pour être avec Jane quelques temps, nous n'avons pas eu d'attaque ou d'invasion extraterrestre depuis un moment. Je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer à Asgard, répondit Natasha.

— Il doit sûrement y avoir plus d'action là-haut qu'ici-bas en ce moment, railla Wanda.

Depuis quelques temps la terre ne semblait plus en danger et pour les Avengers le calme semblait comme quelque chose de déplacé.

Après que tout le monde est pris son petit-déjeuner et que la cuisine fût rangée, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Steve resta encore un moment pour finir de lire le journal, Wanda, le nommait souvent le grand-père, pour tous ces petits détails, ces petites habitudes qui dataient d'avant son coma de 70 ans dans la glace.

Suite à une courte douche les deux scientifiques étaient retournés aux labos, ils avaient un grand projet disaient-ils. « Ne faites pas tout exploser ! » les avaient avertis 'Tasha.

L'horloge sonna 9h00, Steve avait rejoint le salon où il s'était installé sur le canapé en attendant sa plus jeune coéquipière qui lui avait proposé de s'entrainer. Perdu dans ses pensées, Steve ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Natasha s'était assise près de lui. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, quelque chose le préoccupé, il semblait quelque peu éteint, se fit-elle la réflexion. Le visage du garçon était pratiquement posé sur ses genoux quand elle osa poser sa main sur une de ses omoplates, il se redressa d'un coup. Un sourire s'afficha instinctivement sur son visage et tout à coup il sembla être redevenu lui-même, mais la Veuve Noire se rendait bien compte qu'une petite lumière demeurait éteinte au fond de son regard.

— Quelque chose te préoccupe cap' ! ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il la regarda un instant avant de répondre. Elle semblait si détendue à côté de lui, elle portait un simple jean un peu déchiré au genou, un t-shirt noir avec un dessin représentant une Shiva bleu turquoise et elle avait attaché ses mèches rousses en un chignon lâche.

— Je suis un peu tendu ces derniers temps mais ça va passer.

— Si tu te sens seul tu peux revenir quelques temps ici !

— Je ne me sens pas seul. J'ai Crapule à la maison.

— Ce n'est pas d'un chat dont tu as besoin ! C'est de quelqu'un Steve !

— Et tu connais bien ça parce que tu as tellement d'histoire d'amour à ton actif, surtout avec … ?

— Personne.

— Tu n'es pas la seule à faire attention au moindre détail de ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison !

Ne voulant pas que la discussion se retourne contre elle, Natasha préféra la fuite. C'est le moment que choisie la Sorcière Rouge pour enfin revenir.

Wanda devenait de plus en plus douée au combat en face à face. Elle parait bon nombre des coups du Captain. Elle n'était pas encore assez dans l'attaque mais connaissant les pouvoirs de la jeune fille, il ne préféra pas les déclencher. Avec lui, elle ne s'entrainait qu'au combat au corps à corps, pour les duels de magie elle faisait appel à Vision qui était dans la capacité de la maitriser, un minimum.

Après un déjeuner en fanfare où Tony avait tenu à cuisiner – la cuisine étant devenu une reconstruction de New York après le passage des Chitauris – Bruce avait quant à lui décidé de renâcler à manger. Il marmonnait à propos des affaires sur lesquels était en train de travailler au labo et sur le fait qu'il allait oublier une partie de son équation s'il n'y retournait pas tout de suite. Steve s'était quant à lui branché sur la station de la police et suivait en direct ce qu'il se disait. Il semblait demander du renfort pour aller arrêter un homme qui avait tué un certain nombre de femmes. Steve se redressa et Natasha lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le retenir de se lever plus.

— Ce n'est pas de nôtre ressort Steve.

— Ils appellent des renforts et …

— Nous devons faire profil bas suite aux dernières batailles ... C'est ce qu'on nous a demandé de faire et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Ils ne nous sortiront pas du placard avant qu'une vrai boucherie s'opère là en bas. Il faudrait pour ça que soit Loki soit encore en vie ou que Thanos se remette à la recherche de quelque chose sur terre et pour l'instant nous ne sommes au courant ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

— J'ai besoin de bouger … Je sors, à tout à l'heure. Non, je ne vais pas aller me mêler des affaires de la police, promit Nat'.

Il marcha sans trop faire attention où il allait mais quand il décida à faire attention à ce qu'il se passé autours de lui il vit qu'il était arrivé dans la rue où l'arrestation était en cours. Un attroupement c'était déjà constitué autour des barrières de la police. Il voulut s'approcher mais repensa à ce qu'il avait promis à son amie. Alors qu'il baissait à nouveau le nez et passait au milieu de la foule qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, il entendit des coups de feu provenant de l'immeuble. Il serra les poings, comment pouvait-il être là à entendre ce qu'il se passait et ne pas intervenir. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans cette position, totalement impuissant face à ce qu'il se passait juste à côté de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au moment de la guerre, lui le super soldat créer pour se battre et relayé au second plan, l'image fausse d'une horreur bien réelle. Il serra les poings et les dents et avança encore un peu, des larmes de rage coulait le long de ses joues. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il encore une fois dans ce cas de figure ?

De retour à la tour il rongeait son frein pour ne pas exploser. Ce tour dans la ville l'avait encore plus mis à cran. Il ne comprenait même pas comment, lui, le grand sauveur de l'Amérique avait pu passer devant cet immeuble et ne rien faire. Maintenant en plus de se sentir inutile, il avait du mal à soutenir son propre regard dans le miroir. Sans un mot pour les autres il alla directement dans la salle d'entrainement et se défoula tellement sur le punchingball qu'il l'en décrocha du plafond plusieurs fois. Natasha le rejoignit au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, elle s'installa dans le coin des cibles et s'entraina un certain temps à son lancer de couteau. Elle fit comme-ci elle ne se préoccupait pas de Steve. Elle continua à le regarder s'énerver dans son coin et quand il commença à s'arrêter et à s'essouffler un peu elle ralentit elle-même ses lancers pour se tourner petit à petit vers lui.

— ça y est tu t'es calmé ?

— Je ne peux pas ne rien faire Nat', c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Si je vois qu'on a besoin d'aide je dois aider ! Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver dans la même situation qu'au moment où on m'a donné ces capacités ! Je me sens lâche !

— Je ne te dis pas de ne rien faire mais … ce qui est de l'ordre de la police ou de l'armée … On ne peut pas s'en occuper Steve ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de me battre et de sortir de cette fichue tour mais même si je le voulais je ne pense pas qu'on nous laisserait faire. Nous sommes des parias ! On a détruit deux villes … et même si c'était contre notre volonté ils nous mettent ça sur le dos. C'est comme ça on doit laisser leur colère retomber. Pour l'instant si la police peut s'en occuper, s'ils ne sont pas en danger, on ne bouge pas.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais encore réussir à supporter ça longtemps. Et je ne sais pas si je vais encore beaucoup venir non plus, regarder Banner et Stark jouer aux savants fous et Wanda qui n'ose même plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, ça me rend dingue. Vision reste en majeur partie enfermé dans sa chambre, les autres ont déserté et je crois que je vais faire de même. Je crois que je vais essayer de me construire une vie cette fois, pas celle qu'un organisme a décidé pour moi.

— Si c'est ce que tu ressens c'est sûrement ce que tu devrais faire, nous n'avons personne contre qui nous battre pour l'instant alors vas-y, essaye de vivre pour toi, pour une fois.

Vers 19H, Steve était de retour chez lui, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Trop de chose c'était succédé depuis peu et il lui devenait difficile de tout garder pour lui. Seulement il se voyait mal parler à Natasha de ses sentiments ou de ce qu'il ressentait pour certaine chose ou personne. Elle avait beau être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa meilleure amie il ne voyait pas comment aborder ces sujets.

De son ongle de pouce, il grattait un petit bout de peau qui se détaché de son index dans un tic nerveux. Chaque fois qu'il sombrait dans sa mélancolie il voulait en parler à quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se claquer dans le couloir de l'immeuble et il pensa alors à Sharon qui vivait juste à côté de chez lui, sous couverture. Ils avaient sympathisé à une époque, il se demandait si elle habitait toujours là ou si l'appartement avait été reloué à quelqu'un d'autre. Il attrapa ses clés et se décida alors à aller chercher le courrier dans sa boite aux lettres peut-être pourrait-il regarder si mademoiselle Carter était toujours affichait sur sa boite. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée il se dirigea vers les boites et ouvrit la sienne, il n'y trouva pratiquement que des prospectus des magasins alentours, quelques menus des restaurants qui livraient, deux factures et une lettre qui provenait d'Afrique. T'challa avait peut-être de bonne nouvelle qui sait … Il inspecta alors les autres boites aux lettres et se rendit à l'évidence que la jeune Carter n'habitait bien dans l'appartement voisin que pour le surveiller et maintenant elle n'était plus là. De retour dans son appartement il ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il espérait encourageante et pleine d'espoir à l'aide d'un coupe papier. T'challa avait une écriture fine avec peu de délier, il grattait le papier plus qu'il ne semblait véritablement écrire. Malgré sa difficulté à déchiffrer les lettres tordues inscrites sur le papier il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence que les progrès de son ami n'étaient pour l'instant pas très concluant et que le seul homme qui aurait pu l'aider en ce moment allait rester encore enfermé dans son sarcophage de glace pour un certain temps.

* * *

La journée que Tony venait de vivre lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, une nuit blanche à la fois. Des picotements dans les membres lui avaient rappelés que parfois il faut savoir dire stop et aller retrouver son lit, son matelas moelleux et la douceur de ses draps de lin. En remontant dans sa chambre il prit une douche bien chaude et se glissa dans son lit, il ne s'installa que d'un côté mais empila les deux oreillers sous sa tête. Minuit venait à peine de sonner quand il sentit le côté droit du lui s'affaisser légèrement, il se tourna doucement par-là et laissa son bras venir reposer sur le torse de l'homme qui venait de se coucher à côté de lui. Alors que ce dernier attrapait l'un des oreillers sous la tête de Tony, celui- ci le tira plutôt vers lui et de sa main posa la tête de son compagnon au creux de son épaule. Là, il laissa la liberté à ses doigts pour s'enrouler dans quelques mèches de cheveux avant de laisser finalement sa main reposer sur la nuque de l'homme qu'elle massa quelques instants avant de s'arrêter. Tony avait définitivement sombré dans le sommeil. Son compagnon resta lui éveillé encore quelques temps, il le regarda dormir, murmurant dans une langue complètement inconnue. Les longs doigts fins et pâles de l'arrivant se posèrent sur la joue de Tony parcourant les sillons de son visage, caressant ses cernes sous ses yeux, le creux de ses joues et le pli de son menton. Cette main descendit peu à peu pour rejoindre le torse nu du super-héros, il la laissa là au creux de ses deux pectoraux de façon à sentir en permanence le battement de son cœur. Un petit sourire étira alors ses lèvres et il chercha une meilleure position dans le creux de l'épaule de Tony. Après quoi il embrassa cette peau chaude et dénudée avant de sombrer, lui- aussi, dans un sommeil réparateur.


	3. 2 Trop loin de New York

**2\. Trop loin de New York**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux la pièce était totalement blanche, il y avait peu de mobilier et il se trouvait debout, pratiquement au centre. Il plissa les yeux et aperçut au loin un cylindre de métal. Il commença à avancer vers cet objet qui se dressait dans la pièce. Chaque pas qu'il faisait semblait l'éloigner un peu plus. Il se mit alors à courir à travers la pièce et alors qu'il était enfin sur le point d'atteindre le tube il tendit la main, un froid glacial l'envahie jusqu'à l'os. Sa course s'arrêta, sa main était posée sur la masse de métal polie. Il commença à tourner autour, une vitre apparue et il frotta la fine couche de givre qui la couvrait c'est alors qu'il vit Bucky à l'intérieur du rouleau. Son poing frappa la vitre, les yeux de son ami s'ouvrir d'un coup et se posèrent sur lui. Il commença à s'animer dans le tube, il cherchait à se détacher, il se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort. Steve frappait la vitre de son côté, de plus en plus vigoureusement mais elle semblait tenir bon.

\- Buck… Je vais te sortir de là !

Ses yeux semblaient fous dans ses orbites, des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses paupières mais elles gelaient au fur et à mesure.

\- Comment as-tu pu me laisser là Steve ? Comment peux-tu croire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire quand la seule chose que je voulais, c'était être avec toi !

\- Je suis désolé Bucky, je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner.

\- Tout est de ta faute Rogers, toute ma vie est un enfer pas ta faute.

Les larmes coulaient pour de bon sur les joues de Steve, ses coups faiblissaient contre la vitre. Il posa son front dessus et le froid sembla l'envahir à nouveau. Quand il se redressa, il vit que c'était lui qui était dans le cylindre de cryogénisation. Il se mit à se débattre et à hurler à son tour, Bucky était dehors lui, il le regarda et le bras en l'air deux doigts pratiquement posés sur sa tête il lui fit un geste de salut avant de se détourner et de partir vers la sortie de la pièce blanche.

Steve se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, il frissonnait dans la chaleur moite de l'été New Yorkais. Il se leva pour fermer la fenêtre, il avait froid, il quitta la chambre. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de dormir. Assit sur son canapé en cuir il alluma sa télé mais les horreurs qu'il y vit ne le rassurèrent pas, il éteignit. Sur la table basse il vit la lettre de T'challa qu'il avait déjà lu une centaine de fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu deux semaines plutôt. Il la relu une nouvelle fois « _Mes dernières tentative pour contrer les effets du Docteur Zola sur James ne sont pas concluant. Je commence à douter de trouver un jour un remède sur le long terme pour votre ami._ » Une fois de plus il fit craquer les coins de ses yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quelque chose sauta sur le canapé à côté de lui le sortant de ses pensées et le faisant sursauter. Détourné de sa lecture il regarda ce qui venait d'arriver près de lui.

\- Crapule ! tu m'as fait peur ...

Un gros chat gris le fixait de ses deux grosses billes vertes, il attendait des caresses de son maître qu'il ne tarda pas à avoir.

\- Et toi alors que crois-tu que je devrais faire ? Si je pars rejoindre Bucky il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'occuper de toi. Mais si je demande à Natasha elle va me demander où je vais…

Le chat le regardait sans comprendre un traitre mot, poussant sa main de la tête, toujours en demande de plus de caresse.

Peut-être que sa nouvelle voisine pourrait se charger du chat … ? Aurait-il assez confiance en quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Le laisser entrer dans son appartement au risque qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec quelque chose en rapport avec les Avengers ? Il allait demander à Wanda elle saurait rester discrète, il en était sûr.

Il n'avait pas revu ses coéquipiers depuis sa discussion avec Natasha. Chaque moment loin de la tour semblait être comme un nouveau souffle, un oxygène différent. Pourtant Les personnes de cette tour et d'autres qui n'y venaient plus beaucoup eux non plus, lui manquaient. Barton avait sa famille, sa maison dans les bois, il devait réellement respirer en ce moment. Lui avait l'impression de se faire engloutir dans une sorte de mélasse ou il allait bientôt étouffer. Thor vivait entre deux mondes et ses différentes responsabilités mais rien ne semblait vraiment le toucher, tout semblait toujours une sorte de plaisanterie pour lui. Scott était retourné lui aussi auprès de sa fille et de ses propres démêlés avec son ex-femme et sa nouvelle petite-amie. Quand à Peter il n'était encore qu'un ado, inconscient de beaucoup de chose et bien trop jeune pour s'impliquer complètement dans la vie des Avengers. Natasha devait entretenir une relation avec Banner depuis le démantèlement du SHIELD mais dans une totale confidentialité ce qui leur permettait de ne pas plonger dans la même mélancolie que lui. Quant à Tony c'était un véritable homme à femme, il devait certainement aller à des soirées et draguer les serveuses ou encore les jeunes femmes nouvellement riches, qui ne le connaissait pas encore ou qui pensait que par leurs charmes elles réussiraient à le changer. Enfin venait l'étrange relation qu'entretenait Wanda et Vision, étrange mais d'une rare poésie. Il lui fallait quelqu'un Natasha avait raison, il ne pouvait décemment pas parler à son chat toute sa vie. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et commanda un billet d'avion pour le Wakanda. Il partit ensuite prendre une douche et empaqueter ses affaires. Un sac à dos de voyage suffirait il ne partait pas pour longtemps. Regardant l'horloge il se rendit compte qu'il était au milieu de la nuit mais tant pis il ne pouvait plus supporter de dormir avec ces cauchemars une fois de plus. La faim le tenaillant après tous ces préparatifs il se fit un véritable festin qui le rassasia à peine. A deux heures du départ de l'avion il partit pour l'aéroport, il appellerait Wanda de là-bas pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon de Natasha. Il remit d'abord de l'eau fraiche et une bonne portion de croquettes pour le chat, celui-ci vint au bruit significatif de sa nourriture.

\- Je reviens bientôt ma Crapule, et je ne serais pas seul si tout se passe bien, Wanda va venir pour toi.

Il lui gratta derrière les oreilles puis se redressa et mit son sac à dos sur l'épaule, il claqua la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Devant le battant en bois il soupira, il espérait vraiment faire le bon choix. « Allez un peu de courage Rogers ! » Il avait l'impression que c'était devenu son mantra. Il était entré à l'armée alors qu'il était maigre comme un clou parce qu'il c'était dit, allez un peu de courage Rogers. Il était entré dans l'invention de Stark parce que, allez un peu de courage Rogers. Il avait sauvé Bucky une première fois parce, merde il ne pouvait pas mourir entre les mains des Nazis alors un peu de courage Rogers. Il avait perdu Bucky parce qu'il n'avait pas su lui tenir la main alors il avait fallu continuer à avancer et à vivre grâce à, un peu de courage Rogers tu peux survivre. Il avait recherche le soldat de l'hiver et essayait de lui faire retrouver la mémoire parce qu'il était son ami et il aurait voulu son amant alors il avait fallu un peu de courage Rogers à chaque pas qu'il avait fait depuis son enfance, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, il prit son portable, chercha le numéro de Wanda et pendant qu'il faisait enregistré son unique bagage il l'appela.

\- Hum … Une sorte de grognement l'accueilli.

\- Je te réveille peut-être ? Ecoute je voulais savoir si tu pouvais t'occuper de mon chat quelques temps. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais être partie.

\- Quoi ? Attends, où est-ce que tu pars et pourquoi ? Elle semblait bien réveillée cette fois.

\- Je pars quelques jours, je te demande juste de ne pas en parler à Natasha ou à qui que ce soit en fait et si tu peux aller voir et donner à manger à Crapule le temps que je sois partie. Wanda s'il te plait … Si on se rend compte que je suis parti tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu ne sais pas où je suis !

\- Mais je ne sais même pas où tu vas ! Ecoute je ferais ce que tu me demandes mais fait attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi. Je t'appelle quand je rentre.

Il raccrocha et prit le billet que lui tendait la réceptionniste, après quoi il se dirigea vers l'embarquement. Il attendit encore une bonne heure avant que son vol soit appelé et qu'il puisse prendre place dedans.

Encore dans un demi-sommeil il étendit ses bras dans le lit mais son bras gauche ne rencontra que le vide. Un pincement au cœur lui fit garder encore quelques minutes les yeux fermés. Il savait parfaitement que l'invité de ses nuits ne resté jamais le matin. Il dormait ensemble appréciant la douceur et la chaleur du corps de l'autre mais le matin il avait toujours disparu. Parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas un rêve qui le faisait nébuler sur cet homme au physique presque parfait qui le rejoignait nuit après nuit quand il se permettait de dormir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient laissé le temps de se connaître qu'il l'avait laissé attiser un désir charnel presque sauvage pour lui, Tony n'arrivait plus à le faire sortir de son esprit. Ça ne pouvait pas être un simple mirage, il avait vraiment été là à chaque fois. Il le savait. Depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble Tony ne faisait pratiquement plus d'insomnie les fois où il décidait d'aller dormir.

Quand il se décida à se lever il entendit que la maison semblait déjà trop agitée à son goût. Il préféra rester encore un peu dans ses appartements privés, il prit tout d'abord une douche puis fit quelques recherches. Chaque fois qu'il regardait son lit il repensait à l'homme de ses nuits et il avait envie que la nuit soit déjà là pour aller se coucher. Quand il entendit que l'ascenseur pour sortir des deux derniers étages de la tour avait été emprunté et ce plusieurs fois il se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Natasha semblait sur les nerfs, Vision toujours égal à lui-même regardait lisait un livre sur la cuisine jamaïcaine. Bruce semblait une fois de plus enfermé dans le labo. Et Wanda n'était pas non plus visible pour le moment. Elle devait être celle qu'il avait entendu disparaître par l'ascenseur.

Tony alla dans la cuisine et prit un jus de fruit et de quoi manger un peu puis retourna dans la salon, Natasha avait fini par s'installer à côté de vision sur le canapé mais il était persuadé de voir de la fumée sortir de son crâne. Il ne préférait en général ne pas intervenir dans la vie de ses coéquipiers aussi il posait rarement des questions. Mais, entendant quelques brides de la conversation entre la jeune femme et l'entité robotique il décida d'intervenir.

\- ça ne te rend pas dingue de ne pas savoir où elle est après avoir reçu un appel de Steve ?

\- Comment es-tu au courant que c'est Steve qu'elle a eu ?

\- Parce que… J'ai reconnu sa voix dans le combiné, Wanda met le haut-parleur fort surtout quand elle est mal réveillée !

\- Et tu sais de quoi ils ont parlé ? s'imposa Tony dans la conversation.

\- Pas du tout justement ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a appelé alors que j'ai toujours été là pour lui !

\- Tu réagies comme une enfant Natasha ! Je t'ai rarement vu dans cet état pour si peu !

\- Au moins je réagie ! Vision reste calmement dans sa lecture sur la cuisine du porc à la jamaïcaine !

\- Tu devrais aller te détendre ! tu es sur les nerfs parce qu'on n'a pas eu de combat depuis une éternité ! Si ça se trouve Steve à simplement proposé à Wanda un petit entrainement dans le parc ou un jogging, que sais-je et tu en fais une montagne parce que tu crois que ton « ami » l'a appelé à la rescousse. Wanda nous aurait prévenu si c'était grave. Bruce venait d'arriver dans le salon et de couper court à la discussion.

Natasha se leva et lui lança un regard furieux avant de lui planter deux doigts dans le torse et de quitter la pièce, toujours furibonde. Bruce leva les bras en l'air et soupira puis il quitta la pièce suivant la jeune femme rousse. Vision n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre et on sentait qu'il prenait plaisir à la vue de tous ces mets qu'il ne pourrait jamais manger.

\- Tu crois que notre Cap est en danger ? demanda Tony

\- Je ne pense pas, Wanda ne semblait pas inquiète pour sa santé plutôt de savoir pourquoi il fallait qu'elle aille chez lui.

\- Il lui a demandé de venir ? pourquoi il n'est pas passé ?

\- Il ne devait pas vouloir que l'on sache de quoi il retourne.

\- Tu as suivie toute la conversation de Wanda.

\- Pas tout, juste quelques brides.

Le vol avait été assez calme, peu de turbulence ne l'avait perturbé. Quand il descendit de l'avion il avait l'impression pourtant de porter les années sur son dos, il était épuisé. Il se dépêcha de trouver la jeep qui devait le rapprocher un maximum du super labo. Une fois dans le véhicule il s'écroula épuisé. Il dormit pendant tout le trajet et fut réveillé par le chauffeur qui semblait l'appeler depuis un moment.

\- Monsieur vous êtes arrivé à l'hôtel. Monsieur ! Monsieur .. !

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement il prit son sac s'excusa et donna un gros pourboire au chauffeur pour sa patience. Il attendit que le taxi ait complètement disparu avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Il prit un chemin sinueux dans la forêt qu'il se souvenait parfaitement avoir pris quelques mois auparavant. Il avait l'impression de se revoir encore là avec Bucky qui le suivait, il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, sûrement par nervosité.

 _\- Tu es sûr que l'on prend le bon chemin ? Je crois qu'on s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt._

 _\- C'est le but Buck, le labo est caché personne ne doit pouvoir le trouver._

 _Les bottes de cuir de Bucky s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la boue. Il avait l'impression de s'enliser complètement. Il failli tomber en se prenant les pieds dans une branche et attrapa l'avant-bras de Steve. Celui-ci eut un frisson imperceptible et se retourna pour aider son ami. Il détesté l'idée de le laisser ici seul dans un cercueil de glace. C'était le choix de Bucky, il ne voulait plus perdre le contrôle, il avait blessé trop de monde. Il avait tué trop de monde et mit dans des états trop dangereux pour rester libre d'après lui. Pour Steve le fait que son bras cybernétique ait été sectionner permettait déjà de limiter les effets. Mais il ne pouvait nier que la musculature de Bucky avait largement doublé depuis les années 40, quand il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Ils firent une pose, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Avant de reprendre le chemin à travers la forêt qui allait bientôt n'être qu'un sillon au milieu des arbres, Steve prit le temps de prendre son ami dans ses bras comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire pour se souhaiter courage quand ils étaient jeunes. Les yeux fermés il apprécia l'odeur poivré du parfum de James, avant que les larmes de la séparation ne sortent il le lâcha et ils reprirent le chemin en silence. Il fallait être courageux, c'était Buck qui allait être de nouveau enfermé dans la glace. Il avait l'impression que le plus dur allait quand même être de rester après, de survivre en sachant qu'il n'était pas mort mais que c'était tout comme._

Steve effaça ces souvenirs de son esprit pour faire attention à chaque détail avant de se perdre une bonne fois pour toute dans ces bois. Il prit le sillon après l'arbre rouge et remonta la forêt encore plusieurs centaines de mètres. Arrivé au croisement il eut un moment de doute et se revit une fois de plus avec Bucky quelques mois plutôt.

 _\- Il faut qu'on prenne à gauche. Affirma Steve._

 _\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est sur la droite, regarde la carte. Bucky semblait plus sûr de lui._

Ils avaient pris à droite, ils étaient arrivés peu de temps après sans encombre. Steve prit à droite lui aussi et après encore une centaine de mètres en zigzaguant dans la jungle il arriva sur une route en terre battu qui menait à des bâtiments hyper modernes. On lui fit passer un scan rétinien à la grille de sécurité ainsi qu'un scan de ses empruntes puis une voix robotique au ton atone lui souhaita la bienvenue. « Bon retour parmi nous Monsieur Rogers ». Il monta ce qui lui sembla des millions de marches et quand il arriva au sommet T'challa était là, il l'attendait. Il portait un costume de lin beige avec une chemise légère sans cravate, les premiers boutons était ouvert sur son torse laissant voir une pilosité peu abondante. Steve était en nage et toujours aussi épuisé sinon plus après le parcours du combattant dans la forêt et la montée des marches.

\- Je t'attendais mon ami, après la lettre que je t'avais envoyée. Je vais te monter la chambre que je t'ai réservé. Tu pourras t'y détendre un peu et t'y reposer. Je te montrerais nos progrès et nos échecs quand tu seras près.

\- Merci, ton accueil est toujours aussi agréable T'challa, je ne serais comment te remercier après tout ce que tu fais pour moi et Bucky en le cachant à Tony et aux Avengers.

\- Le cas de ton ami est particulièrement intéressant pour mes chercheurs. Mais ils commencent à se demander dans quelle mesure ils pourront l'aider, tout ce que nous essayons semble infructueux.

Ils discutaient en marchant vers les chambres, arrivait devant celle de Steve ils se saluèrent et T'challa prit le chemin des labos. Steve quant à lui découvrit une immense suite, un petit salon avec une porte menant à une chambre luxueuse avec sa salle de bain attenante et un dressing bien trop grand pour les trois t-shirts qu'il avait amené.

Tony regardait par la fenêtre du salon la journée semblait de plus en plus belle, la matinée nuageuse avait laissé place a un grand soleil d'été, une chaleur étouffante semblait à nouveau envahir les rues de New York. Tony rêvassé en regardant les couples dans la rue, il s'imaginé avec son homme main dans la main faisant les dernières emplettes avant de partir en vacances. De l'indice 50, c'est ce qu'il fallait pour protéger la peau laiteuse de son amant, voir même de l'écran total il en était sûr. Il sourit et regardant son reflet dans la vitre, il était certain de ne s'être jamais vu aussi heureux. C'est parce qu'il se contemplait qu'il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Tout à coup la fumée avait envahi tout son champ de vision et il vit ce qu'il se passé sous ses yeux. Un engin non identifié venait de faire son apparition dans le ciel et entrée en collision dans les buildings entourant le plus grand parc du centre-ville. Il semblait entrer et ressortir des immeubles fait de béton et de métal comme un couteau dans du beurre qui serait resté un peu trop longtemps sur la table. Tony se lança alors dans une course vers ses armures demandant à F.R.I.D.A.Y de prévenir les autres membres de l'équipe présent dans la maison. Une nouvelle explosion secoua cette fois la tour, l'engin aéronautique semblait s'en prendre à des tours près de la leur. Natasha et Bruce sortir tous deux de la chambre de la Russe avec un regard de terreur. Wanda et Vision arrivèrent à leur tour dans le salon, ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine sûrement en train de cuisiner les plats trouvés par Vision dans la matinée.

\- L'engin n'est pas d'origine humaine monsieur et semble se rapprocher peu à peu de la tour Avengers. Intervient F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- Bien, tout le monde, allez vous équiper on se rejoint dans 5 minutes au jet, Wanda appel le Cap qu'il nous rejoigne sur place.

N'attendant aucune réponse Tony se dirigea vers une de ses armures et chacun alla chercher ses armes seule Wanda resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas appeler Steve elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni où le contacter. Vision qui était monté par le plafond au jet passa la tête à travers le plafond.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- J'arrive. Je… Je réfléchissais.

« Je réfléchissais à comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas … » se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.


	4. 3 Où es-tu Steve Rogers ?

**3\. Où es-tu Steve Rogers ?**

« Je vais passer de l'autre côté, Vision essaie de le retenir avec Wanda, Nat envoie un appel aux membres absents ! Et putain où est le Cap ? »

Wanda se mordit la langue, elle ne pouvait pas dire à ses coéquipiers qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Steve. Tony compté sur elle pour l'avoir prévenu … Elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais la communication ne passé pas. Où que soit Steve les communications étaient coupées... Elle n'avait pas réussi à se résoudre à alerter ses coéquipiers qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le joindre mais elle n'avait pas non plus dit qu'elle y était parvenue. Elle était restée dans un vague total. Ce qui fait que chacun pensait que Steve était sur le point de surgir au coin de la rue d'un instant à l'autre.

Natasha appuya sur plusieurs boutons d'un montre ultra perfectionné qu'elle avait au poignet. F.R.I.D.A.Y s'occupé de prévenir les membres manquants. Falcon arriva peu de temps après l'appel passé. L'armure de Iron Man lui était presque invisible derrière l'engin. Il s'était approché au maximum du cockpit et se trouvait à l'exacte opposé de la rousse, elle se demanda si l'homme de fer allait réussir à convaincre le pilote de faire marche arrière et de se poser ou s'il allait devoir utiliser la manière forte une fois de plus. La voix de Tony résonna alors dans toutes les oreilles des membres des Avengers.

« Pas de pilote, on fait exploser l'engin ! »

Falcon et Iron Man passèrent sous l'appareil aéronautique et le soulevèrent Wanda et Vision s'élevèrent à leur tour dans les aires et Natasha se fit happer par une gigantesque main verte. Les 6 membres présents partir pour la baie déserte la plus proche, là il sans lâcher l'appareil Tony plaça plusieurs explosifs sous et sur la carlingue, Vision termina un scan complet de l'appareil récupérant le plus de donné possible pendant que Falcon maintenait l'objet par sa force physique et Wanda grâce à ses pouvoirs. Vision leva un pouce pour signifier qu'il avait fini sa reconnaissance Wanda activa les explosifs et chacun partit le plus loin possible de l'explosion. Natasha fut protégée par la créature verte qui en tant normale était son petit-ami, Falcon fut le seul à être touché il était le plus proche de l'explosion et malgré ses coups d'ailes rapide et puissant il avait reçu une projection, un morceau de métal de la carlingue.

De retour à la base personne ne prit le temps de décompresser, une fois la berceuse chantée à Hulk pour faire revenir Banner, tout le monde se retrouva dans le labo où Vision leur fit apparaître les plans de l'avion et transféra toutes les données collectées dans l'ordinateur de Tony. Tony, Bruce et Vision restèrent longtemps dans le labo pour décrypter les données trouvées et faire rapidement un rapport. Les filles et Falcon remontère à l'appartement. Encore dégoulinante de sueur et noir de crasse dû à la bataille et à la chaleur estivale, ils partirent tous prendre une douche. Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, seul Bruce était revenu et tapé fiévreusement sur une tablette. Natasha lui passa une main sur l'épaule, elle aimé que leur relation soit encore un peu secrète qu'à eux deux. Elle aimé qu'ils puissent être ensemble sans que les autres ne les regarde de façon attendrit ou de compassion. Elle la pauvre Russe reprogrammé pour la guerre, l'espionnage, torturée à ne plus savoir qui elle était et sauvée par le SHIELD trouvant du réconfort dans le monstre vert crée par un savant un peu fou cherchant la formule pour créer de nouveaux supers soldats. Elle était la seul à calmer la bête, il était le seul à calmer ses cauchemars.

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelques choses ?

\- Pas encore, Tony a démonté entière le vaisseau, pas d'emprunte extraterrestre, rien qui permettent de comprendre qui a construit cette machine où ce qu'il cherchait en détruisant tous ces buildings. Vision décortique toutes les données trouvées. Je fais des recherches sur les personnes susceptibles de faire ce genre de chose. La plupart sont déjà en prison grâce à nous …

\- Je vais me coucher, annonce-t-elle alors, rejoins-moi, ajout-elle en susurrant dans son oreille. »

Les joues du médecin virent alors au rouge mais il reprend rapidement constance se replongeant dans son travail. Dans le couloir des chambre Natasha croise alors Wanda et l'interpelle.

« Tu n'étais pas censé prévenir Steve ? Où était-il pendant la bataille ?

\- Je … euh … Je ne sais pas je ne suis pas ses faits et gestes en permanence...

\- Wanda, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Rien enfin … Pourquoi je te mentirais …

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas Nat … Ecoute il est partit ce matin, quand il m'a appelé il était déjà à l'aéroport et je ne sais pas du tout où il allait... il m'a juste demandé de nourrir son chat et de n'en parler à personne.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue tout de suite !

\- Il veut vivre sa vie Nat on ne peut pas l'en empêcher !

\- Si de nouveaux ennemis arrivent il voudra être au courant !

\- Je l'ai appelé un nombre de fois incalculable, où qu'il soit la communication ne passe pas …

\- Je vais faire des recherches ! Tu as bien fait de m'en parler !

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, il ne savait plus vraiment qu'elle partit de son corps touché sa peau et qu'elles parties n'avaient aucun contact. Toute sa peau brûlée sous les caresses répétées de Bucky. En sentant la lange de son amant caresser son palet il reçut comme une décharge dans le bas de ventre et il jouit dans la main de son amant.

Un éclair traversa la pièce illuminant tout. Steve arrêta un instant tout mouvement il était impressionné par cet éclair, si proche du bâtiment. Le tonnerre gronda tellement fort qu'il se sentit projeté ailleurs tout à coup. Il ouvrit les yeux et dans la moiteur de ses draps il sentait encore les doigts de James tracer des sillons sur son torses mais tout ceci ne devait être qu'un rêve. Il était arrivé au Wakanda moins de 16h au par avant et la seule chose qu'il avait vu pour l'instant été sa chambre et son lit. En arrivant la veille il était tellement fatigué qu'après une douche pour se rafraichir il avait à peine eu le temps d'apprécier le moelleux de l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

Il se leva et frotta ses yeux, ce rêve avait été le premier à être heureux depuis un moment, la proximité de Bucky devait jouer avec ses songes. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était douloureux de se réveiller sans lui à ses côtés. Il ne devait pas le réveiller il ne pouvait pas manquer à sa parole. « Seulement une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé un moyen pour que sa colère ne l'aveugle plus. » On frappa à sa porte et après avoir rapidement enfilé un t-shirt il alla ouvrir, c'était T'Challa.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à New York… »

Steve attrapa son pantalon de Jogging et suivit T'Challa dans un dédale de couloir. Arrivait dans un large salon un immense écran était allumé sur les nouvelles. On voyait un engin à la drôle de forme qui entrait et sortait dans des buildings détruisant tout sur son passage. L'arrivée des Avengers fut accueillie par des applaudissements du publique. L'équipe semblait gérer. T'Challa reçu un appel de F.R.I.D.A.Y, toutes l'équipe avait été appelé. Lui ne reçut rien, son portable était coupé depuis son arrivé en Afrique. Il s'était dit que vu le peu d'activité aux Etats unis il pouvait essayer de se couper du monde le temps où il se trouvait là. La Panthère Noire ne serait pas d'une grande utilité, le temps qu'il arrive… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire face à un engin volant.

« Si tu veux rentrer mon jet et à ton entière disponibilité, tu reviendras ensuite avec pour régler nos petites affaires ? Quand dis-tu Steve ?

\- Non, pour l'instant ma priorité se trouve ici, Bucky est mon unique priorité. Tony saura gérer. »

Le roi du Wakanda acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête mais on sentait qu'il n'approuvait pas totalement la décision de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Captain faire passer ses désirs personnels avant le bien de sa nation. Bucky était sa faiblesse, son unique faiblesse et il passerait toujours avant tout le monde.

Wanda était assise sur la causeuse de sa chambre le portable à la main, c'était sûrement la centième fois qu'elle appelait Steve, sans avoir de réponse. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse des recherches. Tony n'allait pas tarder à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé dehors et pourquoi Steve n'était pas apparue. Elle se leva et attrapa sa veste en jean si elle rentrait tard, la fraicheur pouvait être retombé dans les rues. Alors qu'elle appelé l'ascenseur en martyrisant le bouton d'appel Vision arriva derrière elle. Il ne posa pas de question, il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sentit comme une décharge de courage la traverser. Il la soutenait, elle l'avait ressenti par ce touché, il serait toujours là pour elle. A l'ouverture des portes elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et après un dernier regard à l'homme qu'elle aimé elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé.

Une fois dans la rue elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour éviter la plupart des membres de son équipe. Elle devait apprendre à leur faire plus confiance, comme Steve avait su lui faire confiance à elle. Elle évitait régulièrement la confrontation avec Natasha, elle avait su comprendre que la Russe cherchait toujours des informations sur tout le monde et elle refusait que l'on puisse lire en elle. Tony parlait peu et le peu de fois où il était hors de son labo elle ne le voyait que pour manger ou discuter de futilité. Elle savait que derrière toutes ces futilités Tony caché quelque chose un secret qu'il espérait cacher à tous mais que Natasha avait certainement déjà découvert et que Wanda était sur le point de découvrir. Il lui suffisait de gratter un peu plus d'entrer dans sa tête comme elle l'avait déjà fait mais en avait-elle réellement envie ? Cela n'apporterait sûrement pas la confiance de son équipe en elle. Le seul être avec qui elle partageait tout, sentiment, émotions, était Vision. Sa différence avec les humains le rendait attirant et intéressant à tout point de vue. Chaque moment passé avec lui avait était drôle et apaisant sur après la mort de son frère. Il avait su la rassurer et apaiser sa colère, sa soif de vengeance…

Elle arriva dans le quartier de Steve et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelle confrontation avec Natasha. Il fallait qu'elle trouve où se trouvait Steve pour espérer comprendre pourquoi il était parti et quad il comptait rentrer. Alors elle pourrait défendre la cause de Steve devant les autres.

Elle monta les étages et croisa quelques-uns des voisins du Captain. Personne ne semblait la reconnaître ou avait décidé de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi un immeuble sans ascenseur et décidé d'habiter au quatrième. C'était dans ce genre de moment où elle aurait souhaité utilisé ses pouvoir mais face aux personnes de cette immeuble qui semblait vivre des vies complètement normales elle comprenait qu'elle ne devait pas utiliser ces pouvoirs.

Dans l'appartement elle ne trouva que les affaires habituelles de Steve tout était si bien rangé on se serait cru dans une catalogue pour meuble ou un magazine de décoration. Le gros chat gris vint se frotter contre ses jambes et elle le prit un moment dans ses bras. Elle le caressait en fouillant du regard les différentes pièces. Sur le salon elle trouva son MacBook posait négligemment sur la table basse. Elle s'assit posant le chat à côté d'elle qui se coucha presque directement. Ouvrant l'ordinateur elle vit qu'il n'était qu'en veille et tenta plusieurs mots de passe sans grand succès. Elle regardait toujours autour d'elle, qu'est-ce que son grand frère pouvait bien avoir choisi comme maudit mot de passe ? Elle se leva à nouveau et alors qu'elle regardait chaque petit objet autour d'elle, elle passa devant la cheminé, elle était obstruée et n'était plus du tout en état de fonctionner mais le super soldat s'était servie du conduit pour y fixer la télévision que Natasha lui avait offerte l'année précédente pour son anniversaire, sur le bord il avait placé plusieurs petits cadres avec différentes photos de groupe. De vieilles photos de l'armé, une photo d'un jeune couple, la femme avec le ventre arrondit par la grossesse, sûrement les parents de Steve, pensa Wanda en caressant les bords du cadre. A côté se trouvé une photo de toute l'équipe des Avengers peu de temps après Ultron, c'était Tony qui avait tenu à faire cette photo après la construction du nouveau QG, il en avait donné une copie à chacun. Le dernier cadre sur le bord de la cheminé représentait Steve encore jeune out maigre avant les injections, sa chemise sortait du côté droit de son pantalon retenu par des bretelles. Il avait le bras gauche posé sur les épaules d'un jeune homme du même âge, celui-ci se tenait bien droit dans son costume de soldat américain de la seconde guerre. Ils avaient l'air si heureux tous les eux, une pinte de bière à la main le sourire montrant leurs dents, ils se regardaient avec tendresse, on sentait qu'il s'aimait tous les deux. Alors que Wanda approchait un peu plus la photo d'elle, le claquement de la porte du voisin la fit sursauter, elle posa à nouveau le regard sur la photographie et se rendit compte de qui était à côté de Steve. James Buchanan Barnes, le Soldat de l'Hiver en personne. Il avait encore son bras de chair et les cheveux bien coiffé et coupé cout. Il semblait si heureux d'entré dans la guerre alors que Steve le regardait avec envie. Cette photo avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans les regards dans la posture des jeunes hommes. Elle reposa rapidement le cadre à sa place, elle entrait trop dans l'intimité de Steve, elle n'aurait jamais dû regarder ses photographies d'aussi près.

Elle se remit sur le canapé, mais son regard continué de s'accrocher à la photo des deux jeunes hommes. Elle tapa alors machinalement le nom complet de l'ami de Steve et entra dans l'ordinateur. La page de ses billets d'avion était encore ouverte. Le Wakanda… Qu'était-il allé faire là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que T'Challa avait au Wakanda qui pouvait intéresser Steve ? Alors qu'elle reposait l'ordinateur portable sur la table elle vit quelques feuilles qui était dessous. Elle les prit et les lu. Des lettres de T'challa parlant d'un ami commun … La dernière parlait clairement de James. Elle prit les pages et imprima la réservation qu'avait fait Steve. Elle donna à manger au chat et partit pour retourner retrouver Natasha.

Steve arriva dans un laboratoire, le même où il avait laissé Bucky quelques mois plus tôt. Le tube d'inox et de verre était toujours là. Bucky était toujours là. Il posa sa main sur le verre et il eut envie de pleurer mais il retint ses larmes. Tout ceci lui rappelait bien trop ses cauchemars. T'Challa alla chercher quelques documents qu'il voulait lui montrer.

« Voilà les résultats que nous avons eu depuis le début. Aucun n'est concluant à long termes. Nous ne pouvons pas le décryogéniser pour l'instant. »

Steve prit les papiers dans ses mains, il avait envie de les froisser en boules et de les envoyer voler dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il était temps de le sortir de son cocon de glace. Il était temps d'essayer de nouvelle méthode, il était temps de le laisser essayer cette fois. Steve pouvait être, il devait être la solution. Il s'en était convaincue à présent, il était le seul à pouvoir aider Bucky. C'était la raison de ses songes, de ses cauchemars et ce pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Bucky de la tête. Il fallait à présent qu'il arrive à convaincre les autres, à convaincre tout le monde.

« Et si le remède n'était pas scientifique ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le problème de Bucky même dû aux expériences faites sur lui, reste des problèmes psychologiques, la colère, la rage incontrôlée, la violence. Ce sont des problèmes qui peuvent être gérer de façon psychiatrique.

\- Que propose-tu alors ?

\- Si on tentait une approche plus frontale, faisons-lui affronter les choses qui le mettent dans cette colère et une fois le processus lancer on essaie de l'endiguer par la parole, la discussion, les méthodes plus traditionnelles. Plus de produit chimique de lavage de cerveau … Il a assez subi ça…

\- Tu te sentirais capable de maitriser un être aussi puissant que toi et de le contrôler par la parole ? Il nous faut le consentement de monsieur Barnes pour cela. Il nous a laissé le cryogéniser dans l'attente de le trouver un traitement mais ce que tu proposes c'est justement de le sortir de la glace pour le traiter directement.

\- Je me sentirais capable de tout pour lui, je l'ai cherché pendant des années je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai aidé à se souvenir. Je dois pouvoir l'aider à surmonter ça, je dois pour l'aider encore une fois. Bucky est mon meilleur ami de toujours il m'a toujours aidé et pour une fois c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide et je veux être là pour lui. »

La nuit tomba sur New York, Tony était monté dans sa chambre mais continuait de travailler. Alors que ses bras brassaient les données numérique, démontant toujours pièce par pièce l'engin qu'ils avaient affronté plus tôt, il sentit deux bras encercler son bassin. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux jambes minces et élancées qui le firent basculer sur le lit. Il se retrouve alors dons contre le matelas, la créature de ses rêves sur son torses un sourire presque carnassier sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un baisé langoureux, les mains de son être bien-aimé passèrent autour de son cou et l'étranglèrent de toutes ses forces. Tony chercha l'air et bougea frénétiquement jambes et bras pour essayer de se dégager. En bougeant il activa une de ses armures qui étaient toujours relié aux capteurs de son bras l'armure commença à arriver mais alors dans toutes sa puissance l'être que Tony avait cru dompté et amadoué par ses charmes les fit disparaitre tous les deux, les projetant dans un autre monde.

7


	5. 4 Tony Stark a disparu

**4\. Tony Stark a disparue**

La nuit était encore bien noire quand l'homme vêtu de vert, au long cheveu noir et aux bijoux d'or apparu dans la luxueuse suite de la tour Stark. Des hologrammes flottaient dans la pièce, les draps étaient froissés et des morceaux d'armure étaient éparpillés au pied du lit mais aucun bruit ne sortait de nulle part. L'homme appela le prénom de Tony dans chaque recoin de la pièce avant de se rendre à l'évidence que l'inventeur n'était pas là même si tous étaient éclairé et que sa présence semblait avoir disparu avec soudaineté. Il connaissait Tony, il était imprévisible et partait au quart de tour. Il avait peut-être eu une idée et était retournée au labo. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Une heure. Deux heures. Trois heures passèrent. Il se téléporta dans le labo mais tout était parfaitement éteint. Il retourna dans la chambre de son amant et regarda les hologrammes qui étaient toujours allumés. De ses longs doigts graciles il bougea plusieurs pièces du vaisseau, et détecta plusieurs anomalies. Pourquoi Tony aurait étudié un vaisseau de la planète Cryckta ? Et surtout comment avait-il eu accès à ces données ? Il devait prévenir quelqu'un … Mais qui ? Qui serait susceptible de croire à son histoire invraisemblable ? Sauver Tony valait-il le coup de dévoiler son retour sur terre aux Avengers ? A son frère ? Et comment expliquer comment il avait découvert la disparition de leur coéquipier ?

Natasha se réveilla la première, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Un présentiment qui l'oppressait depuis le milieu de la nuit. Elle se leva, le jour était à peine levé et alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir elle vit de la lumière filtrer dans la chambre de Tony. Il avait encore fait une nuit blanche, mais pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre et non pas dans le labo ? Elle se dirigea vers sa porte, puis elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait dérangé parce que sa lumière passé sous la porte. Elle s'était retrouve en face de Tony et de son Toy Boy du moment. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il aimait les hommes plus que les femmes Tony avait souvent prit le temps de discuter avec Natasha de vrai sujet et non plus de frivolités. Ce qui était vraiment bien c'est qu'il avait complètement arrêté de la draguer, mais n'était-ce pas un peu vexant aussi ? Elle fit demi-tour dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de caféine et de sucre lent !

Dans le salon elle trouva encore qu'une drôle d'ambiance se dégager dans toute la maison comme si le fait que le soleil ne soit pas encore tout à fait levé la rendait sombre et peu accueillante. Elle essaya de se réjouir en pensant qu'elle profitait de la fraicheur avant que la chaleur harassante ne prenne le dessus. Elle se souvenait de ses hivers rigoureux en Russie et alors la chaleur de New York l'a plaquée au sol pour la journée. Certains jours, elle se sentait comme une larve rôtissant au soleil. Elle prit sa tasse de café et s'installa dans le canapé et c'est là qu'elle le vit et qu'elle comprit ce point de compression dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

« Loki…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous déclarer la guerre. Mademoiselle Romanoff nous avons tous les deux un intérêt commun à nous allier.

\- Vraiment et lequel ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante du mauvais coup que pourrait leur faire le demi-dieu.

\- Tony a disparu et je vous propose que l'on s'allie afin de le retrouver.

\- Tony ? Tu te permets de l'appeler Tony après tout ce que tu as voulu nous faire subir ?

\- Je voulais la Terre vous protégiez la Terre. Je n'en avais pas personnellement après vous. De plus vous avez dû vous rendre compte que Tony avait beaucoup moins d'aventure dernièrement et cela est dû à notre récent rapprochement.

\- Votre récent rapprochement ? Tu veux dire que vous couché ensemble ? Alors ça si on m'avait dit un jour que Tony Stark se ferait un Demi-Dieu je lui aurais ri au nez ! Quoi que … connaissant Tony tout est possible en matière de flirt ! »

Loki se renfrogna, décroisant ses jambes pour les croiser à nouveau dans l'autre sens. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette situation. Lui, demandant de l'aide au super-héros. Lui, demandant qu'on lui retrouve l'homme qu'il aimait. Lui, essayant d'être quelqu'un de bien aux yeux de tous pour une fois.

« Tu as dû voir que la lumière de sa chambre est allumée comme la fois où tu es venu nous épier ! Mais cette fois Tony n'est nulle part. J'ai trouvé d'étrange plan d'un vaisseaux alien dans sa chambre et je redoute que se soient eux qui l'ait enlevé. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu entrer en possession de ses plans. Je voudrais que tu acceptes dans ce contrat qui va nous lier de ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons sur ma relation avec Tony.

\- Même s'ils vous voyaient tous deux nus sur le canapé en train de faire je ne sais qu'elle position du kamasoutra je suis à peu près sûr que les autres refuseraient de croire que vous sortez ensemble. Le seul vrai problème et de trouver une excuse pour ta présence ! »

Le Prince de glace acquiesce d'un battement du menton. Il ferait mieux d'appeler Thor peut-être que sa présence passerait plus facilement mais son inquiétude pour la disparition de son cher humain était plus forte que d'expliquer à son frère pourquoi il était ici et qu'il avait besoin de lui pour que sa présence passe plus facilement auprès de 5 super-héros.

« _Je sais que tu es au Wakanda Steve ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est pourquoi James y est aussi et pourquoi tu as décidé de le suivre. Je pensais qu'après les derniers évènements entre toi et Tony tu avais décidé de prendre l'air et je pouvais le comprendre mais pourquoi au Wakanda précisément où apparemment ton ami est cryogénisé ?_ »

Il écouté pour la seconde fois le message laissé pour la benjamine de leur équipe. C'est vrai que faisait-il ici ? Sortir Buck de son sommeil était-ce vraiment dans son intérêt ou seulement dans le sien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici après la lettre de T'Challa ? Bucky avait été clair pourtant ne pas le sortir de sa chrysalide de glace avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé un remède ! Mais est-ce que ce dont lui et le roi de la région avait parlé la veille était un véritable traitement ou était-ce seulement un délire qui lui était sorti de la tête une fois de plus et qu'il avait osé énoncé à voix haute. Il devait encore voir T'Challa aujourd'hui pour parler de ce projet fou et alors il retirerait sûrement sa proposition, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il aurait dû être chez lui près de son équipe au cas où une attaque surviendrait ! Que faisait-il ici ? Il faisait n'importe quoi, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le contrôle complet de ses actions il avait l'impression de laisser la vie choisir pour lui. Parfois il se laissait emporter dans ce qu'il était en train de vivre, ne cherchant pas à contrôler la situation et puis il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où la réalité le percutait et il se rendait alors compte que le choix qu'il avait n'était pas le bon. Il ne pouvait pas trahir son meilleur-ami seulement parce qu'il voulait lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué et qu'il détestait l'idée de devoir encore passer des années sans lui parce que sa rage prenait le contrôle. Avait-il le droit de rompre sa promesse dans le simple but d'avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié depuis plus de 70 ans ?

Alors qu'il était bien décidé à parler à T'Challa pour lui annoncer que finalement il préférait ne pas sortir Bucky de la glace, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et trouva le roi prêt à frapper contre.

« Steve ! Je …

\- T'Challa justement je sortais pour venir te voir ! » Ils avaient parlé en même temps et tous deux restèrent un instant à se regarder sans trop savoir qui devait parler en premier. T'Challa prit alors l'initiative de reprendre la parole.

« Il faut que je t'annonce un nouveau problème à New York !

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tony était en train d'étudier les plans de l'engin que l'on a vu hier détruire des buildings et depuis il est porté disparu, les plans sont restés intacts là où ils les avaient laissés mais lui est introuvable. De plus L'apparition de Loki aux QG leur a appris que l'engin n'est pas terrestre comme nous le pensions. Ce qui veut dire que Tony à certainement du découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant sur les plans et qu'il a été enlevé par les extraterrestres.

\- Je dois rentrer à New York tout de suite !

\- Je viens avec toi, mon équipe scientifique sait ce qu'elle a à faire, les Avengers ont besoin de moi. » Steve acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il se retourna sur sa chambre et remballa rapidement ses affaires puis le sac à dos sur l'épaule ils partirent tous les deux vers le toit du laboratoire.

« Où est Steve, Wanda ! Maintenant réponds nous ! Natasha commençait clairement à perdre patience.

\- Je suis désole mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je lui ai promis de ne pas le dire. Je suis déjà allé fouiller dans sa vie personnelle pour savoir où il était et pourquoi. Je n'ai pour l'instant qu'une réponse partielle à cette question mais je ne trahirais pas le Captain.

\- Wanda je pense qu'au vu de ce qu'il se passe actuellement il faut que tu nous le révèles. Intervint alors Vision, dans sa grande sagesse et de sa voix calme.

\- Sachez simplement que Steve a été prévenu de ce qu'il se passe. Je pense qu'en apprenant la disparition de Tony il va venir….

\- Tu n'en es même pas sûr ! Comment veux-tu que l'équipe ait confiance en toi ?

\- C'est justement parce que vous pouvez voir que je ne viole pas la confiance de chacun que vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je ne trahirais pas Steve. » Elle se leva alors du fauteuil où elle était assise et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour quitter l'étage quand celui-ci fut soudainement appelé sur la piste d'atterrissage et de décollage. Quelques minutes après Steve et T'Challa entrèrent dans la pièce.

A peine arrivé dans la pièce le Captain Rogers avisa des personnes présente et se jeta sur le Demi-Dieu le plaquant contre un mur la main sur sa gorge.

« Vas-y Rogers malmène-moi, j'aime quand c'est violent.

\- Loki … Qu'as-tu fait de Tony ?

\- Tu n'es jamais que la sixième ou septième personne à me le demander … Je n'ai rien fait à Tony je suis là pour vous aider à le chercher !

\- Comment veux-tu que l'on te croie ?

\- Je …

\- Lâche-le Steve il dit la vérité il n'est pas là pour nous nuire. Cracha Natasha, elle en voulait à son ami, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas encore une confiance aveugle en Loki mais elle était tellement en colère contre Steve qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui parler autrement. »

Steve relâcha alors l'étreinte sur le cou du Demi-Dieu et se retourna vers son amie, étonné du ton qu'elle avait employé pour lui parler. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence pour que Natasha soit tout à coup aussi agressive. Il regarda alors chacun de ses compatriotes et se rendit compte du nombre très diminué de son équipe. Où étaient les autres, pourquoi seul T'Challa semblait avoir répondu à l'appel ? Même Thor n'était pas là alors que son frère semblait sur le point d'exploser d'attendre depuis si longtemps dans le salon que les recherches commencent.

« Où sont les autres ? » Il se tourna vers Wanda mais elle haussa négligemment les épaules. Son regard se posa alors sur Bruce qui lui, détourna le regard, Natasha semblait sur le point de hurler à nouveau et finalement Vision avança en flottant dans les airs pour poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Falcon est parti patrouiller autour de l'endroit où nous avons détruit le vaisseau. Personne d'autre n'est venu.

\- Bien, tout le monde en tenu on se rejoint dans la salle de commandement. Loki va chercher ton frère. » Ce dernier acquiesça et se téléporta aussitôt, les autres partirent chacun dans leur coin pour s'équiper.

Dans la salle de commandement, Steve se mit alors à étudier les plans que Tony regarder avant de disparaitre. Comment Loki avait vu la différence entre un vaisseau de l'armée américaine et un vaisseau extraterrestre. Alors qu'il bougeait encore quelques morceaux de vaisseau dans les airs il regarda la composition du métal ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il était en train de lire. Pourquoi il fallait que celui qui se fasse enlever soit l'un des seuls à pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il était en train de lire ? Bruce arriva dans la salle et sembla chercher les autres du regard. Personnes n'était monté. Steve c'était fait une raison, quand tout le monde avait bouger pour – ce qu'il pensé être – s'équiper, ils était en fait partit faire autre chose le laissant seul face à ce problème.

« Tu devrais sûrement parler à Natasha, elle bloque de toute évidence les autres à venir, seul Loki à semble-t-il fait ce que tu lui demandais puisque Thor est en bas.

\- Pourquoi nous empêcherait-elle de chercher Tony ?

-Oh non, elle organise elle-même les recherche dans le salon elle t'a simplement laissé poireauté là … »

Il aurait mieux fait de rester à contempler Buck dans son cercueil de verre si c'était pour se retrouver face à une Natasha en colère contre lui pour une raison qui lui échappé. Il descendit avec Bruce.

« Bien puisque nous avons récupéré Hawkeye ainsi que Spider-Man et Thor on va pouvoir commencer les recherches. Loki nous a annoncé que les personnes qui ont enlevé Tony ne sont pas humain ce qui signifie qu'il a dut trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dut trouver quand il étudiait le vaisseau de l'attaque. Heimdall a accepté de nous ouvrir un chemin vers le monde Cryckta, nous allons donc partir pour un monde que nous ne connaissons pas, je vais laisser la parole à Loki qui connait se monde et nous donner des indications. »

Tony regardait partout autour de lui mais ne reconnaissait aucun des meubles de la pièce où il s'était réveillé. Avait-il atterri dans le palais de Loki ? pourquoi Loki l'avait étranglé avec autant de vigueur si c'était pour l'emmener chez lui ? Pourquoi Loki l'avait-il étranglé tout court, d'ailleurs ? Et surtout où était donc passé Loki ?

Il essaya de se lever mais il se rendit alors compte que ses jambes étaient maintenues par des contentions ainsi que ses bras au niveau des poignets. Plus il tirait sur les liens plus son regard semblait se brouiller. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il n'était plus dans une chambre luxueuse mais dans une petite cellule froide et humide. Un frisson le parcouru et il comprit alors qu'il avait été enlevé de force et qu'il avait eu droit à un sacrée numéro d'illusion. Loki s'était joué de lui. Il l'avait enlevé et allé certainement le torturer jusqu'à le tuer. Il allait s'amuser et se moquer de lui parce qu'il avait cru pouvoir le dompter et que par l'amour qu'il lui porter le canaliser dans ses projets de grandeur.

Tony s'en voulait d'avoir cru pouvoir réchauffer un peu ce cœur de glace. Il était en colère contre sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-il pu penser que Loki, demi-dieu de la ruse et de la fourberie se laisserai amadoué par un milliardaire un assez fou pour tomber amoureux de lui. Il était dans une tel rage qu'il ne vit même pas l'ombre passer près de sa cellule, et ne remarqua pas que quelque chose venait d'entrer avec lui dans la pièce.

6


	6. 5 Réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar

**5\. Réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar.**

« Tu vas encore repartir ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je dois rentrer à Asgard, mais je ne serais pas long, c'est promis.

\- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça tu n'es revenu que 1 ans après.

\- Je t'ais déjà expliqué que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon chez moi… »

Thor n'avait plus d'argument. Il avait tout tenté pour expliquer à Jane que son départ était imminent et qu'il ne pouvait plus le retarder. Son monde l'attendait il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans défense plus longtemps. Odin avait besoin de lui. Loki devait être surveillé de près une fois de plus. Il devait rentrer à Asgard. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui, il aurait souhaité la garder pour toujours contre lui et ne plus la quitter mais il était aussi le digne successeur de son père et il se devait d'être à Asgard pour son peuple.

« Je ne veux pas de tes câlins ou de tes baisers un fois tous les deux ans Thor, je veux que tu sois là. Tout le temps.

\- Je souhaite la même chose que toi mais si tu pouvais vivre à Asgard alors tout serait réglé mais tu ne peux pas, rappel toi la dernière fois que tu es venu...

\- Je sais, j'ai ma vie ici et tu as la tienne là-haut… »

De petites larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme et les petites perles ne tardèrent pas à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle détestait pleurer qui plus est devant Thor. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir apprécier chaque moment avec lui mais tout lui semblait de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait l'impression de vivre avec un poids sur le cœur comme une enclume qui la cloué au sol quand elle aurait voulu bondir de joie de le voir. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait un halo de joie l'a nimbé puis elle se mettait à penser qu'il allait forcément repartir et pour bien plus longtemps qu'il ne serait resté et alors le poids s'abattait sur elle et plus rien n'avait de place dans son esprit. Il allait partir et la laisser seule une fois de plus.

La barbe rugueuse du Demi-Dieu lui rappa un peu le menton quand elle sentit ses lèvres charnues se poser sur les siennes. Ses baisers était doux et il sentait toujours bon quand elle était dans ses bras, comme un mélange d'herbe fraichement coupé, d'écume de mer et de sueur après la bataille. Elle aimait s'enivrer dans cette odeur, elle aimait se sentir en sécurité une fois ses bras autours de son corps. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle l'aimait bien plus que de raison. Elle l'aimait et en même temps elle lui en voulait de partir et elle se détestait de ne pas être assez forte pour supporter ses disparitions.

Alors qu'elle se détachait de lui pour porter son regard sur la vue magnifique qui entourait son appartement, seulement bercé par les bras de son amant. Ses yeux furent retenus par une touche de vert qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Se détachant alors brusquement des bras de Thor, le faisant lui aussi se retourner. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à Loki. Le jeune frère de Thor avait à la mine déconfite. Sa peau déjà très blanche semblait presque translucide et son teint ne lui donné pas bonne mine. Il semblait être entre deux émotions, partagé entre le dégout et la colère.

« Que viens-tu faire là mon frère ? Ta place est sur Asgard.

\- Tony Stark a disparu et je viens te chercher parce que votre Captain America me l'a demandé.

\- Comment Tony a pu disparaitre ? Les humains n'ont pas la faculté de se volatiliser. Il se tourna vers Jane pour chercher la confirmation dans son regard.

\- Non ! Il s'est fait enlever par les Cricktiens.

\- Comment a-t-il pu entrer en contact avec ces sauvages ?

\- Je t'expliquerais en chemin en attendant il faut que l'on retourne à New York… Les Avengers attendent notre retour. »

Après un dernier baiser pour sa bien-aimée, Thor attrapa son frère par l'épaule et tous deux disparurent, téléporté grâce à la magie de Loki.

Le voyage par le portail créer par Heimdall ne fut pas de tout repos. Si Thor et Loki arrivèrent indemnes, tous les humains du groupe se retrouvèrent plier en deux secouer par de violentes nausées. Après avoir repris leurs esprits et leur couleur naturel, ils se divisèrent les tâches habituelles de reconnaissance sur une nouvelle planète. Steve et Natasha se retrouvèrent à faire équipe. Le Captain n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter avec sa coéquipière, aussi, il y vu une bonne opportunité. Si habituellement c'était Natasha qui faisait le gros de la discussion au cour des missions qu'ils avaient en commun, cette fois ce serait lui. Natasha avait beaucoup cherché à le caser ou elle l'asticoté sur son âge, elle aimait toujours plaisanter comme pour dédramatiser la situation, cette fois la discussion serait beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Bon, on se retrouve dans une heure les gars ! » lança Steve avant de partir dans la même direction que Natasha. Elle marchait en silence concentré sur la reconnaissance. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il la voyait être aussi sérieuse dans ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ecoute Nat, je vois bien que je t'ai blessé mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi … explique-moi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas blessé, je n'ai plus 11 ans. Je trouve juste que t'enfuir de cette façon … Tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais vraiment. Je pensais juste que tu voulais souffler par rapport à Tony ou je ne sais quoi … Mais tu es partit Steve, tu as déserté et on comptait sur toi !

\- Je suis désolé Nat je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se produire ce qui est arrivé. Je pensais être rentrer avant même que tu t'aperçoives que je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai pas fini ce que je suis partit faire et c'est important pour moi de le faire seul. Tu es ma meilleure amie Natasha je sais que je peux compter sur toi et tu as toute ma confiance mais, cette voie, que je suis en train d'emprunter je dois la prendre seul. Tu ne peux rien pour moi, c'est à moi de faire un choix qui est bien plus difficile à prendre que je ne le pensais. Je ne peux pas te faire part de mes craintes pour l'instant.

\- Mais dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es lancé Steve ? Elle ne posait pas vraiment la question c'était simplement rhétorique. »

Steve soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, il aurait voulu tout lui dire. Mais comment lui dire que une fois de plus Bucky faisait partit de ses troubles. Il se confiait souvent à Natasha et la dernière fois qu'il avait abordé le sujet Buck elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait l'oublier que si Buck avait disparu si subitement c'était parce que lui-même avait besoin de se retrouver, avant de revenir vers Steve. Mais elle ne savait pas que Buck se trouvait actuellement dans un tube de cryogénisation et que Steve comptait bien l'en sortir tôt ou tard. Il aurait voulu tout lui avouer elle était souvent de bon conseil mais il avait peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

Une ombre passa près d'eux devant le fourré où ils étaient cachés. Steve sauta en avant près à assommer l'intrus mais il retint son coup en voyant sous son bras un Loki complètement effrayé.

« Tu essais encore de me tuer Rogers …

\- Par où es-tu arrivé ? »

Il tendu le bras vers l'endroit où il était venu et ils remontèrent la piste jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau devant Natasha qui n'avait pas bougée.

« Merde ! On est dans une boucle, ils ont dû nous repérer dès qu'on est arrivé ici …

\- La télécommunication est brouillé … »

Tony ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant que la fois où il avait construit sa première armure dans une grotte en Afghanistan. Loki venait d'entrer dans sa cellule et avait commencé par l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il avait eu l'impression qu'une partie de sa force vitale était partie dans ce baisé. Ces muscles étaient engourdis et il avait froid tout à coup. Pourquoi Loki le torturait à ce point ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu comptes me tuer ?

\- Je ne compte pas te tuer pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça Loki qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me déteste à ce point ?

\- Tu as tué un de mes soldats en détruisant ce vaisseau.

\- Il attaquait ma ville, je croyais qu'après tout, tu avais abandonné l'idée de conquérir le monde …

\- Non. »

Les épaules de Tony s'affaissèrent. Il sentait le désespoir monter de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas… Déjà, il prit la résolution qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à un de ses anciens ennemis aussi mignon soit-il. Il allait aussi renforcer les contrôles de sécurité que F.R.I.D.A.Y passait pour chaque arrivant dans la tour. Il allait aussi prier pour que son équipe arrive rapidement, il sentait bien qu'à chaque fois que le demi-dieu le touché il était plus fatigué, plus faible et avait de plus en plus froid. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais sûrement pas quelque chose de bon pour lui.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé sur la carcasse ?

\- Rien je n'ai rien trouvé du tout justement je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là. On aurait dit un avion de chasse américain qui avait perdu le contrôle tout seul où qui était piloté à distance ! Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal de manière général à par le manque de pilote !

\- Il y avait un pilote ! Vermine ! Tu l'as assassiné en faisant exploser notre vaisseau !

\- Je ne savais même pas que Asgard avait des vaisseaux aussi perfectionnés.

\- Ils n'en ont pas.

\- Loki qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

\- Je suis entrée dans ton esprit et je t'ai manipulé pour que tu es confiance en moi, maintenant tu dois savoir que tu ne reverras jamais tes amis, même si je te dévoile mon plan tu ne pourras pas leur révéler ! Je t'aurais tué avant. »

Tony s'attendait tout à fait à cette éventualité et ne laissa aucune émotion transparaitre. Son seul regret était d'avoir fait confiance à Loki. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir et s'il devait mourir il voulait que ce soit en se battant et pas en étant lamentablement attaché à un lit devant un ennemi qu'il avait cru pouvoir changer. Il voulait avoir une chance de survivre même si ça sous-entendait tuer l'homme pour lequel il avait encore des sentiments bien trop profond. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'arriverait sûrement plus jamais à donner le coup de grâce au demi-dieu, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et même si apparement cela ne signifié rien pour Loki.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais sache que si je me libère je n'hésiterais pas à me battre contre toi !

\- Vu toute la force que je t'ai pris je doute que tu puisses encore tenir sur tes jambes mon ami.

\- Je ne suis plus ton ami Loki, je suis de nouveau ton ennemi et je me vengerai pour ce que tu as osé me faire !

\- Chacun de mes soldats à une arme braquée sur ta tête, si tu libérais ne serait-ce qu'un bras tu te ferais tuer sur le champ.

\- Je prends le risque ! »

Il tira une fois de plus sur ces liens mais ils étaient tellement serré atours de ses poignets qu'il ne sentit qu'une morsure un peu plus profonde du cuire dans sa chaire. Il retint un grognement de douleur et re lâcha la tension. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là ! Il espérait très franchement que le Captain ou Natasha était en route. C'est alors qu'une deuxième ombre entra dans la pièce et il crut être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Bon il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de cette boucle ! Comment tu as réussi à nous rejoindre Loki ?

\- J'ai juste marché dans la direction opposée que vous m'aviez assignée puisque j'avais fini ma vérification.

\- Avec qui faisais-tu équipe ? on était tous par deux !

\- Avec ce gars, qui a des ailes de métal …

\- Falcon ! Tu l'as perdu de vue ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez plus ensemble ?

\- Je marchais simplement dans votre direction et d'un coup il n'était plus avec moi, il a marché sur quelque chose qui a produit un craquement. Je pensais que les soldats était plus précautionneux que ça en reconnaissance d'ailleurs.

\- C'est lui qui a activé la boucle ! Il est en dehors il peut peut-être nous en faire sortir ! Ton oreillette de télécommunication !

\- Steve elles sont HS !

\- Mais Loki a des pouvoirs il peut peut-être entrer en communication avec Falcon. On les avait réduites à son coéquipier ! Il est son coéquipier !

\- Bonne idée ! »

Steve passa ses mains derrières les oreilles que Loki cherchant son appareil de communication, les joues du demi-dieu prièrent une légèrement teinte rosée. Il cacha sa gêne par un raclement de gorge mais aucun des deux superhéros n'avaient remarqué son malaise, trop occupé à leur tâche. Natasha modifia quelques fils dans l'appareil puis elle le passa à sa propre oreille essayant d'appeler Falcon. Elle s'approcha de la paroi de la boucle qu'ils avaient fini par atteindre. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur la boucle spatial et fini par entendre un léger grésillement dans son oreillette.

« Falcon ? Falcon tu m'entends ? C'est Natasha ? Falcon réponds-moi si tu m'entends ?

\- Nat … Je … T'entends …. Vraiment mal …. Tu … me… reçois ?

\- Oui ! oui je t'entends ! On est coincée dans une boucle spatial il faut que vous nous trouviez !

\- Okay on … arrive ! »

Elle leur donna alors leurs dernières coordonnées et l'espoir reprenant le dessus ils se mirent en quête de trouver un moyen de sortir une fois que l'équipe les aurait trouvés.

« On commence l'extraction, coupé les arrivé d'air froid. Stevens apportez-moi une couverture de survie et des couvertures chaudes. Dès que la glace va s'évacuer le patient va commencer à sortir de sa léthargie. Nous devrons faire vite pour le sortir de la cuve. Faite attention à vous il est un super soldat, s'il ne se souvient pas de ce qui lui est arrivé il pourrait être violent. Il faudra donc lui laisser le temps de se remettre avant de lui parler. »

La vitre de la cuve commençait à se libérer de la glace. Le visage du super soldat était moins figé et on voyait sa poitrine reprendre un rythme un peu saccadé au début puis peu à peu une respiration plus tranquille. Quand il ouvrit les yeux le médecin en chef décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir la cuve pour ne pas le faire paniquer. Bucky y vit l'opportunité de sortir et encore frigorifié par la cryogénisation il fit un pas en avant et tomba les muscles engourdis. Stevens, l'infirmière lui posa alors la couverture de survie sur les épaules et une grosse couverture en laine. Il l'enroula autours de lui et alors que la chaleur prenait enfin possession de son corps il regarda autours de lui, tout lui semblait inconnue. Les médecins semblaient sur le qui-vive prêt à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

« Où est Steve ? »

Fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux. Une fois qu'il se sentit assez réchauffé il se leva et reposa une fois de plus la question mais personne ne semblait enclin à lui répondre. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, quand il voulut l'ouvrir en la défonçant d'un coup de poing cybernétique il se rendit compte que son bras manqué. Il se retourna sur les laborantins, il semblait sur le point d'exploser mais il ne fit rien de ce qu'il semblait sur le point de faire. Il ouvrit la porte et quitta le labo et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors que le médecin le suivait de près il se rendit compte que le soldat s'enfuyait vers la jungle et il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper que Bucky avait disparu au milieu de la forêt Africaine et alors le laborantin se rendit compte de l'énorme bourde qu'il avait commise.

6


	7. 6 I shout and Scream to make you leave

6\. I scream and shout to make you leave.

Tony était seul dans sa cellule, son tortionnaire était partie depuis une certain temps, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était des minutes ou des heures. Il essayait depuis le départ de son gardien de détacher au moins une de ses mains. Il avait cru réussir à se libérer mais le lien avait tout à coup ramené son poignet contre le matelas comme si quelqu'un tirait la corde sous le lit. Il avait fini par perdre espoir que son équipe arrive à un moment. Pour lui, ils seraient déjà là s'ils avaient dû venir le sauver. Peut-être que Loki se faisait passé pour lui sur Terre quand il n'était pas avec lui dans la cellule. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se sortir de ce guêpier par lui-même. Il positionna sa main contre le bois de lit seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre avec le mou du lien. Il poussa le plus possible sur l'os de son pouce et dans un gémissement de douleur poursuivie par un craquement sinistre déboita son pouce. Il put alors sortir sa main de sa prison de cuire. Une fois les deux mains délivrées, il poussa, non sans douleur, son pouce dans l'autre sens pour le ré-emboiter, puis s'attaqua aux liens de ses chevilles. Maintenant qu'il avait vu que Natasha c'était alliée à Loki et qu'en plus ils l'avaient trompé tous les deux en lui montrant qu'ils étaient en fait ensemble. Tony n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête sortir d'ici, rejoindre Heimdall comme Thor le lui avait expliquer et partir au plus vite de Asgard !

Revenant sur ses pas exactement là où il avait perdu Loki de vue, Sam se rendit compte que l'horizon miroité comme si une vitre de plexi glace vibré à cet endroit. Il posa la main dessus et fut éjecté à plusieurs mètre de la boucle. Thor arriva juste derrière lui et regarda un instant le miroitement avant de faire appel à la force de son marteau qui se chargea de l'énergie des éclairs et il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la paroi mais il partit lui aussi voler à plusieurs mètres.

A l'intérieur les trois prisonniers de la boucle, regardèrent tour à tours les membres de l'équipe se faire éjecter après des essais infructueux contre l'énergie crycktienne.

« Ils n'écoutent donc jamais ce qu'on leur dit ? » s'exaspéra Loki. Il avait passé un certain temps avant de partir de la Terre pour leur expliquer comment fonctionner l'énergie sur Cryckta et comment la combattre. Natasha essaya de nouveau de communiquer à travers l'oreillettes de Loki mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse de Falcon.

Falcon s'approcha de la poche d'énergie et il vit alors comme une mine sur le sol. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les mines sur Terre ça ressemblait plus à un bouton enfoncé dans le sol. Loki reprenait espoir sur l'intelligence humaine. Il acquiesçait de l'autre côté de la barrière mais personne ne pouvait le voir à part Steve et Natasha. Sam venait de trouver le bouton qui avait activé la boucle lorsqu'il avait marché dessus. Thor essaya un nouveau coup de marteau sur la séparation mais partit voler une fois de plus à plusieurs mètres.

« Mon frère est un personnage des Looney Tunes… » se lamenta le demi-dieu. Natasha posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et alors ils virent Thor revenir à la charge mais Wilson l'arrêta juste à temps pour lui dire de frapper le bouton sur le sol.

En frappant le sol la terre se mit à trembler et le mécanisme de la boucle se brisa libérant les trois prisonniers.

L'équipe enfin au complet ils partirent pour le bâtiment de contrôle qu'avait trouvé Wanda, Vision et Peter. Vision l'ayant entièrement scanné avait trouvé des données prouvant que le vaisseau lancé sur Terre provenait bien de cet endroit. Ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment non sans avoir assommé quelques membres du comité de bienvenu qui les attendaient. Une fois dans le bâtiment Vision annonça qu'il était dans le flou, trop d'informations lui arrivaient quand il essayait de chercher Tony.

« On va se séparer en deux, un groupe va faire ce périmètre et les étages supérieur, je prends une équipe pour faire les sous-sols. Une fois les équipes composées, chacun prit le temps de recharger ses armes puis ils partirent fureter chacun de leur côté. La première équipe composée de Steve, Loki, Thor, Natasha, Sam et Peter se dirigeait prudemment vers les sous-sols. Eliminant chaque menace sans trop de difficultés. La deuxième équipes ce composait de Clint, Vision, Wanda, T'Challa et Bruce, une fois le rez-de-chaussée sécurisé, elle monta à l'étage supérieur, le bâtiment était immense et chacun était sur ces gardes après le coup de la boucle spatiale.

Alors que l'équipe 2 arrivait dans une grande salle - d'immenses piliers soutenant un plafond cathédral, certainement une salle du trône - ils se retrouvèrent face à cinq combattants qui ressemblaient bien trop à des personnes qu'ils aimaient.

« Laura ? une boule venait de se former dans la gorge de Clint. Qu'est-ce que sa femme faisait ici ?

\- Barton ce n'est pas ta femme souviens-toi de ce que nous a dit Loki ! intervient Bruce qui commençait à se transformer en Hulk. »

Lui-même avait eu un petit arrêt en voyant Natasha le regard vide en position de combat. Vision qui se tenait très près de Wanda avait lui aussi du mal à faire la différence entre la jeune femme en face de lui qui était sur le point de l'attaquer et celle à côté de lui qui les larmes aux yeux s'apprêtant à frapper son frère jumeau.

« Souviens-toi Wanda ce n'est pas Pietro juste une image de lui qu'ils ont pris dans tes souvenirs. Il se connectes à nos émotions. »

Quand à T'Challa il se retrouva face à son père mais pour lui pas de larmes pas de tristesse, la discipline de son esprit était ce qu'il avait pour lui et si son père était mort dans ses bras à Vienne il ne pouvait décemment pas être en face de lui. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion et rien d'autres.

Les Crycktiens engagèrent le combat les premiers alors que certains étaient encore troublé par leur apparence. Mise à part la vitesse de Pietro le combattant fasse à Wanda se battait de la même façon. Ils savaient parfaitement entrer dans leur esprit prendre des souvenirs et répliquer à la perfection les mouvements, les mimiques, de leurs êtres chers. Laura c'était entrainée avec Barton toute sa vie et elle savait parfaitement parer ses coups. T'Chaka était la Panthère Noire avant T'Challa et chaque mouvement était tout aussi parfaitement anticipé, ils se touchaient à peine. Vision se retrouva à être le moins en difficulté, une Wanda privée de ses pouvoirs était bien plus facilement maitrisable. De plus il avait trouvé tous les défauts de cette fausse Wanda et pour lui elle n'avait rien avoir avec sa petite-amie. Quand à Hulk, la force de Natasha était bien trop faible, mais elle n'avait de cesse de siffloter la berceuse, troublant le monstre vert. Une fois débarrassé de Wanda Vision commença à aider la vraie sorcière rouge. La jeune femme vit alors son corps illusoire disparaitre pour laisser place à un être de la taille d'un insecte. Comment arrivaient-ils à avoir une telle densité quand ils faisaient apparaitre ses illusions.

« Vision regarde ce qu'ils deviennent ils doivent forcément avoir un endroit où l'être de base ressort de ce faux corps ! » Vision ce mit alors en quête du Crycktien sur le corps de Pietro.

« Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont au centre et qu'ils contrôlent l'illusion Wanda !

\- Il faut que j'essaie de l'atteindre je ne vois que cette manière de les détruire ! Regarde Hulk il tourne en rond avec La fausse Natasha ! »

Les mains de Wanda s'illuminèrent de rouge et elle s'approcha le plus possible de son frère elle posa sa main sur son épaule et grâce à ses pouvoirs chercha dans cette coquille vide où se trouvait l'être qui la contrôlé. Trouvant une forme de vie aussi grosse qu'un très gros taon elle laissa ses pouvoirs le ligoter et elle le fit sortir de la poitrine de son frère. Elle vit alors pour la seconde fois le corps de son frère s'effondrer par terre sans vie. Le choc fut aussi violent que la première fois et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tué Pietro.

« Ce n'était pas lui. » Souffla Vision en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et regarda le petit être qui se débattait entre les filaments de magie. Elle resserra sa prise autours de l'extraterrestre et le regarda mourir, un instant elle crut y prendre plaisir de le voir se tortiller ainsi pétri de peur, mais alors elle vit la souffrance dans cette être sans défense emmailloté dans sa magie. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi ils avaient attaqué leur équipe en enlevant Tony, elle vit la vie quitter l'insecte.

« Ils ne survivent pas en dehors de leur illusion de corps !

\- Comment on les sort de là ? demanda Hawkeye.

\- Ils se trouve à la place du cœur. Répondit Wanda. »

Elle laissa sa magie poser délicatement le corps du crycktien sur le sol et au fond d'elle elle s'en voulait d'avoir tué un être aussi petit, mais ils les avaient attaqués et ils avaient enlevé un des leurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Ce peuple ne cherchait pas la négociation ils avaient attaqué les premiers.

Après leur avoir dit où trouvait le point faible des Crycktiens, Wanda vit chacun de ses coéquipiers attaquer alors plus férocement cette zone, mais le trouble de voir une personne qu'ils aimaient était encore palpable. Seul Hulk sembla enfin arrêté de retenir ses coups, il plaqua la fausse Natasha au sol et d'un doigt gigantesque écrasant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle gémissait de douleur jusqu'à disparaître totalement dans un éclat de brume coloré de rouge. Après quoi un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres vertes du monstre et alors il continua à appuyer son doigt sur la forme extraterrestre jusqu'à ce que son corps craque dans un bruit sinistre. Wanda se retourna pour ne pas regarder Hulk leur sourire content de lui. Il s'avança vers T'Challa pour l'aider et Vision et elle se tournèrent pour aider Hawkeye.

Alors que Wanda terminait de sortir le crycktien de la poitrine de la fausse Laura, leurs oreillettes se mirent à bourdonner et alors ils entendirent tous la voix de Natasha.

« On a trouvé Tony, il nous faut des renforts. »

 _« Bien puisque nous avons récupéré Hawkeye ainsi que Spider-Man et Thor on va pouvoir commencer les recherches. Loki nous a annoncé que les personnes qui ont enlevé Tony ne sont pas humain ce qui signifie qu'il a dut trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dut trouver quand il étudiait le vaisseau de l'attaque. Heimdall a accepté de nous ouvrir un chemin vers le monde Cryckta, nous allons donc partir pour un monde que nous ne connaissons pas, je vais laisser la parole à Loki qui connait se monde et nous donner des indications. »_

 _Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux repassant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Il était fébrile. Tony avait disparu depuis trop longtemps. Cette espèce était fourbe et devait le torturer mentalement et il n'aimait pas ça._

 _« Les crycktiens sont une espèce qui n'est pas plus grosse que ça. Il indiqua la mesure en montrant un espace assez réduit entre en son index et son pouce. Mais il ne faut pas se fier à ça parce que dès que vous aurez posé un pied sur leur planète ils auront déjà prit possession de vos espoirs, de vos souvenirs de vos envies et vous vous retrouverez à affronter des êtres qui ne ressemblerons en rien à ce que je viens de vous indiquer. Ils se métamorphose pour prendre la forme d'un être qui vous est cher, d'un être à qui vous tenait tout particulièrement. Ils savent manier les mots et frappent là où ça fait mal. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous décourager mais pour que vous compreniez que malgré leur taille se sont des êtres particulièrement intelligent et impitoyable qui n'hésiteront pas face à vous mais à cause de la forme qu'ils prendront vous hésiterez sûrement face à eux. De plus ils savent reproduire les techniques d'attaque que ce soit la vôtre ou celle de la personne que vous aimez… »_

La première équipe progressait doucement dans les sous-sols. Après une bonne demi-heure à tourner dans un labyrinthe de pierre, Steve qui était en tête tomba sur différentes cellules qui étaient vides. Il fit un geste et l'équipe se sépara dans ce couloir de cellules pour trouver celle de Tony. Le bouclier en avant il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui, le bras pendant mollement le long de son corps, les lèvres blanches et sèches de déshydratation. Un grommèlement sorti de la bouche de l'être chétif qui se présentait près de lui. Il s'approcha encore et alors Loki apparu à côté de Steve et se jeta pratiquement sur l'homme.

« Tony, c'est bien toi !

\- Lâche-moi monstre !

\- C'est moi Tony, Loki …

\- Je sais qui tu es enfoiré ! maintenant lâche moi parce que sinon je ne serais pas le seul en sale état dans cet endroit. Steve, sors-moi de là … » Tony repoussa violement Loki et s'approcha en tanguant de Steve et celui-ci le soutint pour l'aider à sortir des cachots. Remontant l'allé, passant devant différentes cellules, ils croisèrent l'équipe qui lâcha son inspection pour les suivre. Quand ils retrouvèrent Natasha celle-ci sourit de revoir Stark mais lui se jeta sur elle en essayant de l'étrangler. L'espionne recula et bloqua l'attaque de son ami, sans lui faire de mal elle l'empêcha de s'en prendre à elle bloquant ses bras et par la suite ses jambes.

« Monsieur Stark c'est nous votre équipe, s'approcha Peter avec prudence.

\- Ecarte toi d'elle Peter, elle va faire en sorte que tu es confiance en elle et après elle te poignardera dans le dos comme toutes les personnes que tu peux aimer. Ne fais jamais confiance à personne !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Stark ! Je suis venu te sauver dès que j'ai su que tu avais été enlevé !

\- Je me suis confié à toi Natasha, je te prenais pour une amie même si notre relation ne sera jamais aussi complice que celle que tu entretien avec le Cap et tu m'as poignardé dans le dos avec l'autre ! Celui que je pensais avoir réussi à sauver de ses démons. Comme si je pouvais être un grand sauveur de l'âme de nos ennemis. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir confiance en lui … »

Le milliardaire se recroquevilla sur lui-même, Natasha desserra sa prise sur ses membres et le laissa là, pauvre chose désespéré sur le sol. Loki s'approcha alors de lui mais Thor le retint dans ses bras. Falcon fut le dernier à les rejoindre il avait inspecté toutes les cellules. Il s'approcha discrètement de Steve.

« Tu devrais venir voir celle de Stark …

\- Occupez-vous de Stark on revient Natasha tu viens avec nous tu as l'air de l'énerver encore plus. Elle leva les mains en l'air et suivie les deux hommes. Tout en appelant la deuxième équipe, pour les prévenir et les aider à maitriser Tony. Même sans son armure et aussi faible qu'il le paraissait il avait encore sacrément de la force. Arrivé dans la cellule où leur coéquipier était retenu ils découvrirent comment il avait réussi à sortir de là avant leur arrivée. Du sang maculé la grille il avait dû se couper avec le morceau de déraille qu'il avait utilisé pour déverrouiller la serrure. De plus ils virent les liens sur le lit et surtout celui encore fermement serré, il avait dû sacrement souffrir en se déboîtant une partie de la main pour se détacher de cet enfer. Ils ressortirent de la pièce et Steve était un peu plus compréhensif sur l'état de son ami. Il ne comprenait tout de même pas de quoi il avait voulu parler quand il avait fait sa déclaration à Peter.

En revenant près de leurs amis Steve trouva Loki toujours retenu par son frère, il avait l'air totalement désemparé son teint était cireux et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure rageusement. La seconde équipe arriva à peu près en même temps qu'eux et Hulk toujours transformé se jeta sur Natasha mais une fois la jeune femme dans sa main il se rendit compte que c'était la vrai et il la reposa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s'en prendre à moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme. » Une fois tous ensemble ils passaient beaucoup moins inaperçu mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à sortir de l'espèce de temple des Crycktiens. Les extraterrestres qui avait pu se rendre compte de la cruauté avec laquelle le monstre vert avait écrasé les leurs ne se sentir pas le courage d'affronter les 12 héros ensemble. Une fois de retour sur Terre grâce à Heimdall. Tony alla pour un temps dans l'infirmerie puis après plusieurs heures en observation, Bruce le laissa réintégrer sa chambre qui avait été entièrement nettoyé suite aux dégâts laissé lors de son attaque.

Une fois débarrassé de leurs armures et autres costumes de combats, les héros se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de séjour de la base. Clint était au téléphone avec sa femme et ses enfants, Bruce serrait Natasha si fort dans ses bras qu'on avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se rassurer qu'elle était bien réelle, encore une fois. Vision rassurait Wanda qui était encore déboussolé d'avoir revu son frère jumeau. Peter et Falcon débriefaient sur ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les cachots. Thor et Loki discutaient avec venimosité, Thor semblait accabler Loki et pour une fois le plus jeune des frères semblait faible à côté de son grand frère. Le visage tourné vers le sol, les épaules basses, il ne semblait même pas discuter les arguments du grand blond. Il finit par le repousser de ses deux mains et s'assit dans un coin du salon et dans toute sa majesté il resta prostré dans ce fauteuil le menton haut regardant dans le vide, le cerveau fonctionnant à cent mille. T'Challa écoutait les messages des appels qu'il avait manqué, un message sembla le faire tiquer et il se redressa pour faire signe à Steve de s'approcher. Une fois qu'il eut fermé son téléphone il pesa chaque mot pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au super soldat.

« Les docteurs de mon labo ont trouvé un remède viable pour Bucky qui pourrait lui retirer le conditionnement du soldat de l'hiver. De plus avec l'aide de Stark Industries nous avons réussi à fabriquer un nouveau bras cybernétique. Mais voilà quand les docteurs du labo de cryogénisation ont réveillé Bucky après lui avoir injecté la substance censée retirer les effets du lavage de cerveau, notre ami est sorti du labo après quoi il a quitté complètement la base de recherche et les laborantins l'ont perdu dans la jungle Wakandienne. La dernière chose qu'ils l'ont entendu prononcer était « où est Steve ? » puis il a tourné la tête vers son bras manquant et a foudroyé la salle du regard. Il doit penser qu'il est de retour dans un labo de Hydra et il faut qu'on le retrouve. »

Après un lapse de temps pour digérer l'information, Steve se dit qu'on ne le laisserait sûrement jamais en paix et qu'il aurait toujours missions sur missions sur missions jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il se mettait ne serait-ce qu'à vieillir ! Il se tourna vers Natasha qui avait, il en était sûr, écouté toute la conversation. Elle se leva pour leur annoncer qu'elle viendrait avec eux qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

7


	8. 7 Cours moi après, je te rattraperais

**7\. Cours après-moi, je te rattraperais.**

Après avoir atterrit sur le toit du labo au Wakanda, l'avion à peine posé, Steve sauta à bas de l'appareil et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait près les scientifiques qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de réveiller Bucky sans même l'en informer. Arrivé dans le laboratoire où il avait laissé Bucky dans un tube de cryogénisation, son cœur se pinça quand il vit le tube ouvert, et James qui avait vraiment disparu. Il inspira un bon coup et expira d'un coup, reprendre constance ne pas laisser transparaitre ses véritables sentiments voilà les maîtres mots de Steve quand il était en public. Natasha arriva peu après lui suivi de près par T'Challa.

« Je vais aller voir le docteur Andrews, et Mlle Stevens, je vous laisse regarder les indices, s'il y en a et voilà deux oreillettes que l'on reste en contact. Je reste ici pour superviser les opérations. Des traceur GPS se trouve sur vos oreillettes comme ça je serais vous guider si j'ai des informations depuis la base sur l'endroit où il pourrait être. »

Steve acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et se tourne vers Natasha pour lui expliquer la situation. T'Challa sort de la pièce pendant ce temps pour rejoindre son équipe. Une fois que la jeune Russe est au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bucky depuis plusieurs mois, ils se mettent à la recherche d'indices. Ils ne trouvent rein, mais Steve était pratiquement sûr de ne rien trouver, son ami venait de sortir d'un sommeil de glace de plusieurs mois à part laisser un cheveu sur le sol il n'y avait rein qu'il aurait pu planifier ou programmer pour s'enfuir de cette prison. De plus ce labo, ce sarcophage de glace tout ça … c'était son idée, il voulait être libéré de ses années soviétique de se formatage qu'on lui avait imprimé dans le cerveau. Pourquoi était-il parti d'un seul coup après être sorti de son long sommeil, parce qu'il était désorienté, il cherchait sûrement un visage connu, quelqu'un qu'il connaisse. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de le réveiller à un moment pareil ? Alors que Steve était en mission ainsi que T'Challa ? Steve abattu son poing contre le mur de colère. « Merde ! » Il avait attendu depuis des mois de retrouver Bucky et de le serrer dans ses bras et on lui avait retiré le plaisir de retrouver son ami ! Il sortit du labo et se dirigea vers la sortit empruntant le chemin qu'avait pris James un jour plus tôt. Une fois dans la forêt ils trouvèrent bien plus d'indices, des branches cassé, l'herbe écrasé, des enfoncements dans des fourrés. Chacun des mouvements de Bucky tracé une route parfaite vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à arriver au bout de la forêt qui débouché sur une rue. Le chemin devenait beaucoup plus difficile à suivre.

« Où es-tu Bucky… »

Natasha posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. « On va le retrouver. » Elle comprenait que Steve recherche avec temps de ferveur son meilleur ami, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus mais elle n'avait pas encore compris quoi.

Ils progressaient doucement dans la ville, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, de plus il avait une journée d'avance sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient que compter sur les réseaux sociaux que la panthère noire arpentait avec son équipe pour essayer de le localiser dans cette immense ville. Chaque instant semblait le rapprocher un peu plus de Bucky mais il désespérait de plus en plus de le retrouver.

« _On a repéré un homme avec un bras à trois pâtés de maison de là où vous être Rogers ! L'homme ressemble à la description de Bucky._

\- _Je te rejoins !_ » cria Natasha. Ils s'étaient après avoir parcouru plusieurs rues ensemble sans grand succès. Il ne cherchait pas à attaquer Bucky alors autant se séparer et parcourir le plus de chemin possible. La ville était un vrai labyrinthe. Comparé au ville New-Yorkaise qui était basse sur un quadrillage de rue droite croisant d'autre rue tout aussi droite, ici la ville ressemblait plus à une ville romaine basé sur des cercles recoupés par de grandes routes droite. Bien plus compliqué pour se repérer et se retrouver.

Steve écouta les instructions de T'challa et suivit la piste, Il retrouva rapidement Natasha au croisement d'une de ces routes et rues. Suivant les instructions de T'Challa ils tombèrent bientôt sur un homme les yeux braqués sur la vitrine d'un magasin de télévision. Les cheveux long brun, les épaules carré et musclé, un peu plus petit que Steve, un bras de métal coupé au niveau de l'épaule.

 _« Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi Steve ? » Le jeune blond acquiesça, bien sûr qu'il savait que Bucky serait toujours là pour lui. Il avait toujours été là, quand ses parents était mort il avait pu compter sur lui et même sur toute sa famille. Bucky était son meilleur ami d'enfance et même s'il s'apprêtait à partir pour la guerre alors que lui avait été une fois de plus recalé il savait que Bucky reviendrait parce qu'il était le plus fort de tous les hommes qu'il connaissait et qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses en tout cas celle qu'il faisait à Steve. Parce qu'il avait rarement vu Bucky tenir ses promesses envers la gente féminine._

 _Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une fête foraine qui se trouvait là sur les docks, seul endroit où la grande roue tenait sans toucher les immeubles. Bucky avait déjà revêtu son costume pour l'armée. Depuis qu'il était engagé il le portait avec fierté. Steve l'enviait, il aurait voulu pouvoir le porter lui aussi mais sa masse corporelle et son asthme l'empêchait d'entrer dans le corps armé de son pays. Il voulait que sa vie serve son pays, il savait qu'il était fait pour ça mais son propre corps avait décidé pour lui qu'il ne pourrait pas monter son courage à sa nation et devrait rester terré chez lui. Loin de la dernière personne qui avait, son meilleur ami._

 _Bucky lui proposa de tirer à la carabine, le blond sourit en acceptant, James avait tendance à frimer sur ses talents de tireur, lui il aurait pu en avoir si le recul produit au moment du tire ne l'envoyé pas toujours voler en arrière, voir des fois le faire tomber à la renverse. Il laissa donc Bucky gagner une grosse peluche qu'il dit offrir à sa copine du moment. C'est alors que Steve ressentit un pincement au cœur._

 _« Tu as une nouvelle petite-amie ?_

 _\- Non mais j'en aurais surement une ce soir et une différente demain soir … C'est fou ce que ce costume peu attirer les filles ! »_

 _Tout à coup la colère monta dans le cœur de Steve, comment pouvait-il porter ce costume juste pour attirer des filles dans son lit ? Ce costume était une fierté, montrer que l'on servait son pays avec courage. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment la raison de la colère de Steve ? Non, il le savait maintenant depuis quelques semaines, ce n'était pas ça le vrai point de départ de sa colère…. Un photographe apparu un peu plus loin et Bucky l'entraina pour les faire photographier. Steve en oublia instantanément sa colère, le bras de Bucky autour de lui il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était si heureux de pouvoir au moins être près de lui, même s'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il pourrait toujours rester près de lui, il serait toujours les meilleurs-amis._

Bucky courrait dans la rue, il était bien à Brooklyn n'est-ce pas ? Où était la maison de Steve déjà ? Il allait se souvenir il n'avait qu'à continuer de courir et à un moment donné il arriverait forcément près de chez lui. Il ne s'essoufflait pas, son corps entier semblait prêt à continuer à courir encore des heures, il n'avait pas mal aux jambes, il se sentait encore bien. Il commençait peut-être à avoir soif, il faisait tellement chaud aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait pas avoir connue d'été aussi chaud à Brooklyn ! Il commença à ralentir pour essayer de trouver un endroit où il pourrait boire un peu d'eau avant de continuer sa recherche de l'appartement de Steve. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus très loin, certaines maisons lui rappelait quelque chose. Non elle ne lui rappelait pas quelque chose il les avait vu il y a peu de temps, mais quand ? Alors qu'il se mit à marcher tout simplement une vitrine diffusant une lumière légèrement bleutée le fit s'arrêté. Sur les écran les news diffusaient une attaque à New York, mais ces bâtiments étaient beaucoup trop grand pour New York. Où était-il arrivé ? Il reconnut cette armure rouge et dorée, mais comment la connaissait-il ? Une douleur le prit à l'avant du crâne, trop d'informations essayait de faire leur chemin dans son cerveau. Il posa son front contre la vitrine et la fraicheur de la glace attenue un peu la douleur le temps qu'il puisse ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et voir un présentateur parler en montrant sur l'autre moitié de l'écran une photo de Captain America, de Steve, son Steve ? Où es-tu Captain America s'affichait en surimpression sur l'écran.

« Où es-tu Steve ? » Marmonna alors Bucky.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, regardant une dernière fois la phrase en sur imprimé sur l'écran avant que le présentateur passe à un autre sujet, une main se posa sur son épaule. De son bras valide il attrapa cette main retourna la personne la bloquant contre la vitrine du magasin. Le commerçant sortit la tête de sa boutique mais voyant les deux montagnes de muscle face à son corps décharné il préféra les laisser les deux hommes régler leurs affaires ! Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il relâcha sa prise pour prendre l'homme en face de lui dans ses bras. Celui qu'il avait cherché presque deux jours était en face de lui.

A la tour la nuit avait été courte, le départ précipité de leurs trois coéquipiers avait gardé éveillé une bonne partie de l'équipe. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi ils étaient partis, seule Wanda avait cru comprendre et surtout elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le salon de Steve et en déduisait pas mal de chose.

Loki avait lui passé la nuit dans un fauteuil devant la porte de Tony. Dès qu'il lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quelque chose le milliardaire lui hurlait de déguerpir, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Loki avait donc fini par abandonner de voir Tony, il s'était installé là dans le couloir, comme un prétendant épris de la mauvaise personne. Il détestait se retrouver si impuissant face à ce genre de situation, il ne voyait aucun n'échappatoire, aucun moyen de plaider sa cause. Comment faire comprendre que Tony n'était pas sur Asgard mais sur Cryckta et que ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait fait subir ces tortures ?

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, de grosses poches noires c'était formé sous ses yeux et sa peau blanche parfaite semblait un peu grise ce matin. Il frappa à la porte de Tony et entra sans attendre son accord. Le millionnaire se remit à lui demander d'abord poliment de sortir puis en hurlant. Le demi dieu vit alors Thor et Bruce entrer dans la pièce et intervenir en le tirant loin de Tony.

« Ne t'approche plus de moi monstre ! hurlait Tony

\- Ce n'étais pas moi ! répondait lui aussi en hurlant Loki »

Thor le tira jusque dans le salon où ils restèrent seuls un certain temps. Bruce les rejoignit après avoir calmé Tony, une piqure de sédatif l'avait presque instantanément fait dormir. Le docteur e physique s'installa sur un des canapés et attendu les bras croisés que quelqu'un parle de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais personne n'osait vraiment ouvrir la bouche.

« Bien puisque personne ne le fait, je vais prendre la parole. Commença-t-il, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'exténuer à vouloir entrer en contact avec Tony alors que clairement il ne veut pas te voir ou entendre parler de toi, Loki ?

\- Je l'aime …

-Tu n'aurais pas dû poser cette question Banner, la réponse et bien pire que celle à laquelle tu t'attends ! annonça Thor.

\- comment ça tu l'aimes ?

\- Et bien vois-tu après la guerre qui nous a opposé par le passé je n'ai eu de cesse de me remémorer la conversation que j'avais eu avec Tony avant que tu ne m'encastre dans le béton du sol de votre ancien QG. Une fois libéré de ma prison j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à rendre visite à notre milliardaire mais il était alors avec Pepper et je savais qu'en entrant en contact avec lui j'encourais le risque de me faire à nouveau arrêter. Mais quand je l'ai vu dans le parc faire son jogging un jour où je l'espionner pour la millième fois sur Terre j'y ai vu une opportunité. De là est né une véritable passion ! Nous fusionnions dans sa chambre une fois la nuit tombée sans que vous n'en ayez aucun soupçon ! Sauf Natasha bien sûr qui nous a surpris une fois mais elle n'a plus jamais osé revenir par la suite.

\- Attends, attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire que … Tony et toi … Vous êtes un couple ?

\- Oui, je ne comptais pas vous le révéler sans son accord mais au vu de la situation, … J'ai besoin de votre aide !

-Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sur Cryckta, il a dû penser que c'était moi son ravisseur et que je l'ai torturé et si vous ne lui expliquez pas je ne retrouverais jamais mon chevalier d'acier ! »

Bruce comprit enfin où voulait en venir Loki et il se pinça sévèrement l'arête du nez. Trop d'informations venait de lui être transmise d'un coup. Loki et Tony. Tout ça semblait complètement sur réaliste. Tony était un homme à femme pas un homme à … à demi- dieu ? Et pourquoi donc Natasha n'avait-elle pas essayé de le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit pas pris de court come à l'instant. Elle lui racontait pourtant souvent tout à présent, le moindre détail de ce qu'elle apprenait au sein de l'équipe.

« Bien … laisse moi un peu de temps avec Tony une fois qu'il se sera réveillé et on réglera cette histoire. »

Loki sentit son cœur pesait un peu moins lourd dans sa cage thoracique, Bruce venait de lui retirer un poids terrible. Comment c'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Tellement amoureux que chaque moi, chaque geste que Tony avait fait contre lui l'avait blessé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil sentiment avant et il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais à personne et surtout pas au premier intéressé.

« Bien il est temps de vous quitter, ma mission ici est terminé. Je vous laisse Loki, il ne semble pas prêt à quitter le chevet de Stark. Mais si les deux princes de Asgard son sur Terre il temps que je retourne dans mon monde.

\- Et Jane ?

\- Je vais lui faire une nouvelle fois mes adieux … »

Levant son marteau haut dans les airs il s'envola de la plateforme située sur le toit du QG et disparu rapidement dans le ciel.

« Chaque qu'il fait ça je me surprends à me demander si c'est bien réel ! déclara Sam. » Bruce lui mit alors une tape sur l'épaule et retourna vers l'entrée.

Tony se sentait mieux, il avait repris des forces pendant ces quelques jours de convalescence et il reprenait à présent peu à peu possession des lieux. Il avait quitté sa chambre pour aller au salon et du coup quand Bruce et Sam entrèrent ils ne trouvèrent pas de trace de Loki.

L'homme de fer ne lui avait pas encore pardonné. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de la version de Bruce mais il avait du mal à faire à nouveau confiance à Loki. Bruce s'installa sur le canapé près de Tony et prit le journal télévisé pour étudier la grille de la soirée. Sam lui regarda dans ses mails s'il avait des nouvelles de Steve. Il avait l'habitude de le suivre dans toutes ces missions mais pour une fois seule Natasha avait été mise dans la confidence. Il se doutait que ça avait avoir avec Bucky et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui demander des comptes. Les missions secrètes du Cap n'avait pas à lui être réservée. Son visage s'illumina tout de même quand il vit un mail de son ami. Steve lui annonçait leur retour prochain et avec Bucky qui allait beaucoup mieux depuis le remède trouvé au Wakanda. Alors même qu'il fermait la page web lui permettant de consulter ses mails, un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur. En regardant par la baie vitrée ils virent un hélicoptère atterrir sur le terre-plein.

Steve sortit le premier, suivit de Natasha et enfin de Bucky. Il lui manquait toujours son bras cybernétique. Les occupants du QG sortirent tous en même temps pour les accueillir, même Loki sortit de sa cachette. Sam lui fit alors signe qu'à partir de maintenant il le tiendrait en vue, en permanence.

« Lui ! désigna Tony le doigt pointé sur Bucky, il peut revenir en ville mais il restera dans le QG tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'il soit digne de confiance ! »

Le super soldat brun acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'intérieur sans poser de question alors que le visage de Steve se contracté déjà de colère et que quelques minutes après ils se hurlaient dessus avec Tony. Chacun arguant pour son point de vue.

6


	9. 8 Lock me out, Lock me in

**8\. Lock Me Out, Lock Me In.**

Bucky était de retour depuis maintenant une semaine, Steve avait déjà plusieurs fois testé le livre rouge sur lui et rien ne s'était produit il semblait complètement guéri. En tout cas les effets du sérum donné par T'Challa semblaient fonctionner pour l'instant. Depuis le retour de son meilleur ami Steve avait repris sa routine, il se levait tôt, courrait avec Sam pendant une heure puis ils allaient ensemble au QG des Avengers où il préparait le petit déjeuner. Il assuré que sa présence plus souvent n'avait rien avoir la décision de Tony de garder Bucky enfermé dans le QG mais tout le monde connaissait assez bien Steve pour savoir qu'il était là pour surveiller le traitement que procuré ses coéquipiers à son ami et surtout profiter de sa présence.

Steve se leva donc à 6H30 ce matin-là et comme à son habitude trouva un message graveleux de Sam aimé plaisanter sur la sexualité du Cap'. Il prit une courte douche et alors qu'il enfilé son pantalon de jogging bleu marine un nouveau message de Sam lui annonça que cette fois il était prêt à courir à la même vitesse que lui. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et n prit même pas le temps de répondre. Une fois sur leur parcours habituel Steve prit le rythme de Sam pour ne pas le frustrer trop vite, puis une fois ses muscles chaud et prêt à l'effort il prit son élan tranquillement semant rapidement son ami. Le brun le héla en sprintant à son maximum mais s'essoufflant trop rapidement il ralentit la cadence et attendit que Steve revienne à sa hauteur. A la fin de leur heure de course Sam s'accroupi le temps que Steve termine son dernier tour et bu de grande goulée d'eau. Il étira ses muscles et Steve arriva juste derrière lui dans un nuage de poussière. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Sam et quittèrent leur terrain favori de course pour rejoindre la maison Stark.

Arrivé dans l'immense demeure, Natasha était déjà levée ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était rarement la première à être levée dans la maison. Elle, là, dans la cuisine, un petit nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête le visage plongée dans une grande tasse de café noire. Elle semblait de bien mauvaise humeur. Sam s'éclipsa, s'évapora d'un seul coup sans que Steve ne voit part où il était partit. Il osa alors entrer seul dans la pièce carrelée et ouvrit un placard pour sortir les ingrédients utiles à la confection de pancakes. Alors qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder la russe son regard se posa sur elle et il s'aperçue qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et lui lancé un regard noir. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et s'appuya sur le bord du plan de travail.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans cette maison ! râla la rousse.

\- Si Tony me laissait faire je te soulagerais d'une présence …

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui prend le plus de place ! Loki passe ses journées à supplier Tony de le reprendre et ses nuits à monter la garde devant la chambre de Tony … Je n'en peux plus…

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer le demi-dieu se plaindre ! »

Natasha se mit à pouffer ce qui fit disparaitre ces petites rides sur sont front qui se formaient chaque fois qu'elle était en colère. Steve lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'ils en parleraient tout à l'heure pendant leur séance d'entrainement quotidien. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver que tous les deux pour s'entraîner pendant une heure et demi à trois heures dans la journée et à ce moment-là ils discutaient. Ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi mais ça leur fait tellement de bien de se libérer de toute cette tension accumulée pendant la semaine. Ils ne le faisaient qu'une ou deux fois par semaine mais c'était tellement bon de tout lâcher.

Enfermé tous les deux dans la salle d'entrainement, Steve tenait le sac de sable et Natasha frappait dedans ses poings protégés dans de gros gants en cuire. Elle grognait à chaque coup donné dans le sac. Steve soupira, il avait un poids sur le cœur et il n'avait pas encore réussi à en parler à Natasha, alors il se demandait vraiment comment il allait réussir à en parler à l'intéressé.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Rogers ?

\- Donc Loki est un couineur ?

\- Steve … Ne change pas de sujet ! Oui Loki couine en permanence comme un chiot égaré à l'approche de Tony. Et Tony le torture vraiment ! C'est dingue ce qu'il peut lui faire endurer alors que je sais qu'au fond il l'aime vraiment … C'est bon tu ne peux plus te défiler ! C'est à propos de ton agent Carter ? Sharon ? » Steve grogna à son tour, ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvel de Sharon … depuis qu'il lui avait avoué pourquoi il ne pouvait plus la voir. Après un soupire il accepta finalement de parler. Il lâcha le sac de sable et enfila à son tour ses gants de protection qu'il allait surement percer une fois de plus. Il tourna le dos à Natasha et se mit à taper dans le deuxième sac de sable. Plus il frappait dans le sac plus il oubliait qu'elle était là et alors il se mit à perler.

« Je ne vois plus Sharon c'est fini depuis des mois … Depuis que j'ai compris que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre … Elle n'a pas trop apprécié quand je lui ai annoncé que j'aimais un homme t que je n'arriverais jamais à rester avec elle parce que j'avais besoin de savoir si lui aussi m'aimait. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je l'aime parce que tu vois … C'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde et je refuse de la perdre si ce n'est pas réciproque… Les coups dans le sac se faiblir et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il s'affaissa et laissa Natasha le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était derrière lui et serré ses larges épaules de ses bras et son visage s'était collé contre sa joue. Elle tirait de plus en plus fort son dos contre sa poitrine et elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux comme une mère protective avec son jeune enfant qui vient de se faire mal.

Deux semaines passées dans la maison Stark avaient été un réel plaisir pour Bucky après ces années horribles dans le froid scandinave et les tubes de cryogénisation, les reboutages incessant, le lavage de cerveau, la chaise électrique, la torture... Il avait pu prendre des bains chauds tous les jours et pendant des heures ! Steve venait tous les matins et lui préparait son petit déjeuner préféré, ensuite il passé en général la journée ensemble à lire les nouvelles bandes dessiner sortit ou alors Sam leur montrait tout un tas de film sortit depuis les années 45 … Il adorait vivre dans cette nouvelle époque. Tellement de nouvelle chose à découvrir et il n'était pas seul dans cette aventure, Steve faisait toutes ces nouvelles expériences avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop s'il aurait s'adapter sans Steve à ses côtés. Son seul problème dernièrement était qu'il lui manquait toujours son bras et que ça devenait réellement handicapant pour tout un tas de chose quotidienne.

Alors qu'il lisait un roman paru bien après l'année présumé de sa mort se nommant Harry Potter, Bruce vint le déranger dans sa lecture pour l'emmener dans le labo. Arrivé dans le labo de biomécanique dont Tony et lui avait investi chacun une moitié dans le but de construire un nouveau bras à Bucky, il le fit s'assoir. James s'installa dans le fauteuil en cuir au milieu de la pièce et reprit sa lecture, Harry venait d'entamer une partit de Quidditch et il voulait savoir s'il allait réussir à gagner contre se vaurien de Malfoy ! Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller régulièrement au labo ou Bruce prenait tout un tas de mesure et Tony regardait la composition de son ancien bras et comment il allait faire pour raccorder le nouveau.

Il avait déjà passé beaucoup d'examen, de scanner, de prise de sang et de mesure de tout sorte dans les mains expertes des deux génies.

Tony entra dans la pièce munie de large pince de métal et relevant la tête de sa lecture il vit Bruce s'approcher de lui avec une piqure pleine d'un produit translucide. Il se contracta tout à coup et un flash-back des savants fous qui lui avait mis en place le premier bras lui vinrent mais il les écarta rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui ? c'est pourquoi cette piqure ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Barnes ce n'est qu'un léger sédatif pour votre épaule le temps que l'on raccorde le nouveau bras. Vous ne sentirez rien ! mais vous resterez conscient ! »

Bucky accepta la piqure qui se fit en plusieurs injection dans l'épaule à différent endroit. Tony posa les pinces sur son atelier et souleva un morceau de tissu que Bucky n'avait pas remarqué, dessous se trouvé un bras tout neuf. Il allait enfin sa mobilité, t peut-être même pouvoir accompagner Steve en mission.

« Bien on peut commencer ! » lança Banner et Bucky sentit que tout le côté gauche de son torse semblait engourdi. Il se relança dans sa lecture mais il fut un peu bousculé par la pose du bras et il termina par abandonné son roman sur le bras du fauteuil et observa les deux génies à l'œuvre.

La pose dura une bonne heure avec tous les raccordement électrique et mécanique. Une fois le bras posé Bucky mit un certain temps à prendre possession de ce nouveau membre. Les mouvements lui semblaient moins aisé au départ mais le bras était beaucoup plus léger que le premier. Ton se mit alors dans les explications des améliorations qu'il avait apporté au bras et de tout ce que lui pouvait contrôler à distance si jamais Bucky recommence à dérailler.

« Il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir sur ce bras, je l'ai profondément amélioré dans le sens où vous allez pouvoir le détacher à volonté de votre corps et le contrôler par la pensé dans un rayon d'1 kilomètre. » Bucky semblait tout content de son nouveau bras et prêt à le montrer à Steve il commença à se lever du siège et à se diriger vers la porte.

« James ! Ne me faite pas regretter de vous avoir greffer ce nouveau bras. » Tony lui tendit le livre qu'il avait abandonné sur le siège et Bucky acquiesça en prenant le livre dans sa main cybernétique.

Loki avait pris place dans la cuisine après deux semaines à essayer de se faire reprendre par Tony par tous les moyens, la cuisine était sa dernière tentative. Il avait décidé que si le repas aux chandelles qu'il préparé à l'humain sans utilisé une seule fois sa magie serait son ultime tentative après il attendrait seulement le retour de Thor pour rentrer sur Asgard !

Ses longs doigts glissaient sur le papier du livre de cuisine, il tenait sa ligne en versant la bouteille de vin rouge dans la marmite où il avait fait revenir du bœuf pour un bourguignon. Tony raffolé de la cuisine française et quoi de meilleur qu'un plat au vin rouge pour réchauffer le cœur de son amant ?

Un doux fumé sortait de la cuisine et alors qu'elle se trouvé un peu plus bas dans le salon Wanda entendit râler la voix de Loki et riant des injures qu'il lançait contre les carottes elle se décida à le rejoindre.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais légèrement amusée.

\- Je dois le faire tout seul ! grogna Loki mais il semblait désespéré. » Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il tourna le visage vers lui crispée par la frustration et rencontra les deux grands yeux violets de Wanda pleins de tendresse et son sourire réconfortant étirant ses lèvres.

« Si tous les efforts du monde ne te font pas gagner son cœur je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faudra Loki mais si tu veux un bon repas pour ce soir, laisse-moi t'aider. Je te promets de garder le secret de notre collaboration ! » Loki acquiesça finalement d'un geste de la tête et la jeune fille se mit à tourner la cuillère en bois pongé dans la sauce, elle goûta et ajouté quelques épices, puis elle se tourna vers Loki et lui indiqua les pommes de terre à écraser, il se mit au travail. Ecrasant méticuleusement les pomme de terre.

Une fois terminé ils dressèrent deux assiettes digne d'un grand restaurant parisien. Wanda alla alors appeler Tony dans le labo et il arriva rapidement les cheveux en bataille la chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt aux inscriptions représentant une blague sur les génies de la mécanique que lui avait offert Pepper pour son anniversaire. Son pantalon était taché de graisse, il devait être en train de confectionner une de ses armures. Il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon et s'avança doucement vers la table dressée où Loki anxieux se tordait les mains en attendant le verdict de l'homme qu'il essayait de reconquérir. Allait-il oui ou non accepté de diner avec lui ? Le brun s'installa à la place que le demi-dieu lui indiqua en tirant légèrement la chaise. Oui, il acceptait de lui donner une chance de le séduire à nouveau, si son cœur accepté de se laisser envouter une fois de plus.

Bucky était sorti en furie du Labo une fois son bras à nouveau fixé, il avait foncé vers la salle d'entrainement et avait trouvé Steve et Natasha à la fin de leur entrainement. Assis tous les deux contre mur il discutait tout en buvant de grande goulée d'eau. Bucky avait remarqué que Steve l'évité depuis plusieurs jours mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété, parce que Steve avait longtemps vécu sans lui maintenant et il avait sûrement d'autre occupations que de lui tenir compagnie. Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent et Alors que Natasha se dirigeait vers les douches, Steve la rattrapa par le bras et la prit dans ses bras. Bucky eu alors un blackout, une scène du passé lui revint en mémoire tout droit sorti du lycée.

 _Steve c'était appuyé contre son casier après avoir claqué la porte métallique. Son sourire ne disparaissait jamais de son visage alors et il avait réussi à inviter une des filles au bal d'hiver ce qui avait élargie encore plus son sourire. James lui fouillé dans son casier pour trouver le livre de sciences naturel dont il avait besoin pour le cours suivant._

 _« Bon tu as fini de sourire comme un ahuri ? Aide-moi à trouver ce fichu livre !_

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à suivre sur le mien… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Vanessa Pimberton est accepté de venir avec moi au bal !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas visé très haut elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que toi Stevie !_

 _\- Pas besoin de me faire redescendre aussi violement de mon nuage Buck !_

 _\- Alors n'ai pas l'air aussi béat pour une fille ! Ça lui donne du pouvoir ! »_

 _Steve soupira puis regardant sa montre il tira sur la manche de Bucky pour le faire bouger, leur classe se trouvé de l'autre côté du bâtiment et la deuxième sonnerie allait bientôt retentir._

 _Un peu plus tard alors qu'il révisé sur la moquette du salon chez les Barnes, Steve sembla fort ennuyé._

 _« Ça ne va pas Stevie ?_

 _\- Arrête de m'appelait comme ça ! je n'ai plus 12 ans Buck !_

 _\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je viens de penser que je ne sais pas danser … Aucune fille n'a jamais voulu danser avec moi …_

 _\- Lève-toi ! »_

 _Le blond s'exécuta et il se retrouva face à James, son petit sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres. Il se moquait de lui c'était certain. Il posa ses mains sur ces épaules et lui dit de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ça c'est la distance que tu aurais avec une fille que tu connais comme ta cousine. » Il lui dit de plier les bras et entoura les siens autours de son cou. « Là tu es avec Vanessa Pimberton si tu veux la draguer. » Il se rapprocha encore plus et Steve entoura ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bucky et il se mit alors à onduler des hanches et à bouger les pieds. « Là, tu danses un slow avec la fille avec qui tu veux aller un peu plus loin. » murmura Bucky à son oreille._

La vision s'estompas et il regarda cette étreinte avec colère, c'est lui qui prenait Steve dans ses bras pour le réconforter avant. Il se décidé à faire connaitre sa présence et ouvrit la porte avec vacarme, reprenant faussement sa gaité d'avoir retrouvé son bras. Les deux individus s'écartèrent tellement promptement que s'en était suspect. Steve laissa un sourire apparaitre sur son visage et partagea la joie de son ami mais quelque chose sonnait faux et Bucky en ressentit une vague de tristesse qui lui comprima l'estomac.

Le raps terminé, Tony passa dans la cuisine et servit deux verres de vin rouge puis il prit la main de Loki et le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur, ils montèrent tous les deux sur le toit. Passant les deux jambes par-dessus le rebord du toit ils s'installèrent là, assis près à disparaître pour toujours s'il faisait un pas de plus ou à retrouver la sécurité du sol s'il décidé de reculer.

« Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps Loki, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas toi là-bas.

\- Alors pour… » Tony posa sa main sur sa bouche lui intimant de se taire.

« Ce que tu dois comprendre Loki c'est qu'en plus d'avoir pris ta forme ils ont vraiment cherché à se faire passer pour toi. Jamais ils n'ont contredit que je n'étais pas sur Asgard mais sur Cryckta. Ils ont voulu que jusqu'au bout je crois que tu étais là avec moi dans la pièce, et j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais avec Natasha et que vous aviez comploté contre moi parce que j'étais entré dans leur délire. Ils ont fait entrer en moi de telles idées sur qui tu étais et ce que tu voulais faire que j'ai du mal à dissocier les deux. Et s'ils ne m'ont pas torturé physiquement, c'est la violence de leurs mots de la confiance que je portais en toi qui a été touché et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais tu comprends ? » Loki prit la main de Tony entre ses longs doigts graciles et pour une fois le génie ne l'en empêcha pas, il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser tendre.

« Je ne compte aps abandonner Tony, je t'ai fait des promesses que je compte bien tenir et la première si tu t'en souviens est que je ne t'abandonnerais sous aucun prétexte et même si tu perdais la tête. Aujourd'hui je te fais la promesse de te protéger contre toutes les attaques qui pourrait être perpétrée à ton en contre. Tu as mon corps depuis longtemps maintenant mais aujourd'hui je t'offre tout, mon âme, mon sang, ma vie s'il le faut… Je t'aime Tony Stark. »

7


	10. 9 Corps et âmes

**9\. Corps et âmes**

Après l'épisode Steve et Natasha, Bucky avait beaucoup réfléchit et comprit rapidement que s'il voulait que Steve passe un peu moins de temps avec Natasha et plus avec lui il fallait que ce soit lui qui aille chez Steve. Maintenant que Tony lui faisait assez confiance pour lui remettre un bras cybernétique il accepterait sûrement qu'il quitte le QG si c'était pour être sous la surveillance d'un Avengers et en plus dans un espace clos où personne ne pourrait le voir.

A la suite de son petit déjeuner préparé par Steve, alors que le blond lui proposait d'aller dans la grande bibliothèque du bâtiment il déclina l'offre et partit à la recherche du milliardaire, propriétaire du bâtiment. Le brun semblait un peu occupé quand il le trouva, sa main gauche était en train de masser le crâne de Loki et sa main droite le bas de son dos. Probablement pas le bon moment pour aller lui demander un laisser passer. Bucky préféra tourner les talons et rejoindre Steve dans la bibliothèque. Le bond lui était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil et Bucky s'assit à terre à côté de lui le dos contre un des accoudoires. Une bande dessiner qu'il avait abandonné quelques jours plutôt trainer sur le sol et il la prit faisant semblant de la lire.

« Tu es bien pâle Buck, tu as vu quelque chose qui t'a interpelé ? »

Le brun secoua négativement la tête, ses longues mèches brunes foutant négligemment son visage. Un sourire mesquin étirait les lèvres de Steve, il savait très bien sur quoi il était tombé en cherchant Tony. Le super soldat prit une mèche brune entre ses doigts et l'enroula distraitement autour de son index. « Ne jamais chercher Tony le matin, surtout depuis qu'il s'est rabiboché avec Loki. » James acquiesça cette fois d'un mouvement de tête ce qui tira la mèche encore emprisonné par les doigts de Steve. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage plein d'excuse de son meilleur ami et se retourna simplement pour poser son bras de chair sur ses genoux puis son menton sur son bras.

« Je voudrais retourner chez toi.

\- c'est ce que tu voulais demander à Tony ? » Le brun acquiesça d'un geste.

Il avait tellement envie de retrouver un peu Steve en dehors de cette immeuble complètement impersonnel. Il se souvenait de cette longue semaine qu'il avait passé chez Steve avant d'aller au Wakanda pour se refaire cryogénisé. Il se serait presque cru revenu à Brooklyn, leur vie reprenant comme elles auraient dû. Ils se seraient remis à vivre tous les deux, et peut-être que lui se serait marié et l'aurait regretté toute sa vie. Ou peut-être que Steve aurait épousé Peggy, ils auraient passé le reste de leur vie à se regarder en espérant que la personne à leur bras ne soit pas cette femme magnifique qui méritait mieux, mais eux, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Bucky ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, Steve n'était pas comme ça, c'était lui qui perdait la tête dès qu'il était en sa présence il inventait toujours des histoires folles dans sa tête.

« Tu te souviens de cette fois où je t'ai appris à danser le slow ? » Steve marmonna une réponse, il avait replongé dans sa lecture mais ses joues avait pris une légère teinte plus rosée. James se mit alors à murmurer la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé cette fin d'après-midi dans le salon des Barnes. Le disque avait sauté sur le tourne disque et il s'était arrêté riant à l'éclat. Les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient regardés et Steve l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras pour le remercier, il avait ramassé ses affaires rapidement ensuite et il était partit presque en courant chez lui. Quand il avait commencé à chantonner fredonnant les paroles Steve avait esquissé un mouvement puis s'était ravisé, le visage de Bucky toujours sur ses genoux. Le brun se leva et tendit son bras vers Steve, celui-ci prit sa main et se leva, continuant de chanter cette chanson d'amour sur laquelle ils s'étaient entrainés à 16 ans, ils se mirent à danser. Au centre la bibliothèque les deux corps musclés des hommes se retrouvèrent presque collé l'un contre l'autre. Serré dans un doux slow, Steve laissa même une de ses mains caresser la joue de Bucky.

« J'ai failli mourir quand je t'ai vu chuter de ce train. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Tu m'as tellement manqué Bucky… » James releva la tête et ses lèvres étaient si près qu'il avait envie d'entamer ces quelques centimètres pour les poser sur les siennes. Mais il renonça il était le seul à avoir ces horribles pensées ! Il ne se doutais pas que Steve lui aussi était sur le point de passer à l'acte quand un bruit de tonnerre éclata un peu plus loin dans la maison au milieu de cette matinée ensoleillée. Brisant à jamais ce moment.

 _1922_

 _Un petit garçon de 5 ans, blond comme les blés avait la mine déconfite devant la grande porte en bois. Derrière la porte on entendait les pleure et les hurlements déchirant d'enfant qui avait été déposé à cette endroit même. Le petit blond se tourna vers la femme élégante qui l'accompagnait, elle discutait avec une autre femme plus petite, plus jeune, qui ne dégageais pas l'élégance de la première, elle portait une blouse grise en toile sur une jupe en tweed et une chemise de lin dont le col dépassé de la grande blouse. Le petit bonhomme tira sur la jupe de la grande femme au manteau en laine bleu marine, elle baissa la tête vers son fils et lui donna un chaleureux sourir, elle s'accroupi devant lui arrêtant par la même occasion le débit incessant de la dame en blouse._

 _« Maman, tu es sûr que je dois aller là-dedans ?_

 _\- Oui Steve, c'est comme ça que l'on apprend à devenir un homme bien, comme ton père ! »_

 _Le petit garçon soupira mais accepta tout de même de suivre la maitresse comme l'avait nommé sa mère. Une grande partie des enfants pleurés dans la salle d'autres jouaient tranquillement en attendant que la maitresse donne des instructions. La petite femme lui indiqua un coin de jeu où se trouvait déjà deux garçons de son âge. Une petite voiture en fer gisait sur le sol, Steve l'attrapa et se plaça à côté des deux autres garçons._

 _« Je m'appelle James ! Mais Léandre m'appel toujours Bucky !_

 _\- Moi c'est Léandre ! se désigna le rouquin à côté du brun qui s'était présenté sous le nom de James._

 _\- Et moi je suis Steve ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à pleurer ?_

 _\- C'est que des bébés ! »_

 _Bucky frappa dans la main de Léandre et ils se mirent tous les trois à jouer avec les petites voitures._

Steve regarda le corps athlétique de Bucky parcourir les couloirs vers le son qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce souvenir du jour où il avait rencontré lui rappelait ce qui lui avait plu dès le début. Il aimait cette force qu'il dégageait. Les muscles de son dos était tendu et il apprécia de voir leurs mouvements sous son t-shirt. Il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments grâce à Natasha mais tous ces moments qu'il passé avec Bucky où celui-ci avait une attitude étrange lui faisait réellement se demander ce que ressentait son ami. Il sentait encore les bras du brun autours de ses hanches ainsi que le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre ses lèvres.

Wanda et Natasha se trouvaient toutes les deux en train de papoter dans la chambre de Wanda quand la main de Vision passa à travers le mur avant de disparaître, puis elles entendirent des coups frappés à la porte. La jeune femme l'invita à entrer et il traversa le bois de la porte sans accro.

« Je t'invite à aller dîner ce soir Wanda. Regarde ce que je viens de réussir à faire en contrôlant en partit la pierre sur mon front. »

Il se concentra un instant et sa peau rouge changea pour prendre une teinte humaine. Sa peau était très clair une fois transformé et son crâne habituellement sans pilosité était couvert d'une chevelure courte et fine blonde. Wanda l'observa un instant, elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Moi je t'accepterais toujours comme tu es Vision. » Il lui sourit posant une main sur sa joue, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« J'ai réservé à 20h, sois prête à 19h. » Elle accepta d'un mouvement de tête et le corps de Vision redevint rouge dans ses vêtements censés l'humaniser. Il flotta en dehors de la pièce passant cette fois à travers la cloison. La jeune femme brune se retourna vers la rousse qui semblait un peu gênée devant l'échange auquel elle venait d'assister, elle sauta de joie, c'était certainement la première fois qu'ils allaient sortir tous les deux en dehors du QG. Natasha se leva du lit où elle était installée et se dirigea vers la penderie de Wanda.

« Il va falloir te trouver quelque chose de convenable pour une sortie en tête à tête avec notre cher Vision. Tu me diras ce ne sera sûrement pas très compliqué, il ne comprend pas encore bien tous nos codes humains ! »

Wanda lui frappa l'épaule de son poing pour signifier son désaccord. Natasha sortit une petite robe noire et moulante de la garde-robe de la plus jeune et siffla en la sortant. Wanda la rattrapa pour la raccrocher dans la penderie et fouilla pour trouver autre chose. Elle sortit une petite jupe patineuse et un chemisier, la Russe rattrapa les deux cintres au vol et les remit dans la penderie pour sortir une robe rouge vaporeuse. La brune secoua la tête négativement et finalement elle reprit le chemisier qu'elle avait puis sortit un jean et une paire de talon.

« Simple mais sophistiqué ! »

Natasha approuva et s'attaqua à la longue chevelure brune de la soviet pour la démêler et la dompter. Alors qu'elle avait les doigts prisonniers dans ses cheveux un bruit de tonnerre retentit tout près d'elles les faisant sursauter.

Les filles sortirent de la chambre et se précipitèrent vers le salon, par la baie vitrée elles virent au milieu d'un immense cercle aux inscriptions étrange, Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre venait de faire son apparition après avoir était téléporté sur Terre par Heimdall, juste derrière elles arrièrent Bucky et Steve de la bibliothèque puis Bruce du Labo, pour finir par Tony et Loki.

Bucky entra dans son bain, la journée avait été mouvementé, après l'arrivé de Thor l'agitation était montée en flèche. Thor ne venait pas pour une visite de courtoisie et tout le monde semblait sur les dents surtout du côté de Tony, ce qui avait totalement bousillé sa tentative d'avoir de nouveaux privilèges et de pouvoir aller visiter Steve directement chez lui. Il souffla la chaleur de l'eau était en train de l'engourdir, il avait un peu sommeil et alors qu'il sombrait totalement. Il sentit une douleur dans son épaule gauche, il avait l'impression qu'n lui enfoncé des aiguille une lame extrêmement fine sous la peau. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller pour autant, son cerveau était éteint mais la douleur était vive et réveilla en lui des souvenirs douloureux.

Le visage du Professeur Zola apparu au-dessus de lui, et quand il tourna la tête il vit son bras déchirée la chaire à vif le sang se répandant sur la table en inox sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il se mit à hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Zola semblait hilare il riait à gorge déployé alors que lui hurlait de terreur. Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur bras de chair ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et la sensation qu'il avait sentie était en fait la main de Steve qui le visage inquiet essayait de le faire revenir à lui-même. L'eau de son bain était devenue tiède et la mousse avait pratiquement complètement disparu aussi il essaya de garder les yeux fixés sur ceux de Steve et de ne pas faire de geste brusque pour ne pas attirait l'attention sur la source de son malaise. Il était nu dans de l'eau aux côtés de l'homme qui le troublait de plus en plus depuis qu'il était revenu de son sommeil de glace.

Une fois habillé il rejoignit son meilleur-ami dans sa chambre, la pièce était modeste et sans décoration ou effets personnel. Steve était assis sur le lit regardant le roman que James lisait avant de dormir.

« Tu rattrapes tes lectures, toi aussi ?

\- Tu as déjà eu l'impression que la peau dans laquelle tu te trouves n'est plus la tienne ?

\- Non, mais au hurlement que tu poussais je suppose que tu sais de quoi tu parles.

\- Malgré le remède, les souvenir sont encore là … » Il se mit à gratter nerveusement la peau à la lisière du bras de métal. La peau était rouge et boursoufflée, quand le blond vit l'état de l'épiderme il retint la main de son ami.

« Ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça ?

\- Non ça a commencé aujourd'hui.

\- Allons voir Bruce. »

Vision avait frappé à la porte exactement à 19h, Wanda avait attrapé sa veste en jean et ils étaient sortis sous les hurlement de Tony qui se disputait avec Thor. Vision lui avait donné le bras, il avait été d'une galanterie encore exacerbé qu'à l'accoutumer. Elle avait l'impression d'être traitée comme une princesse. Il avait réservée dans un restaurant dont ils parlaient depuis un moment. Elle dina pendant que lui discutait en mélangeant dans son assiette les ingrédients sans y toucher.

Depuis l'arrivée de Thor, Tony était tendu, il sentait que pour une fois que tout allait bien ça allé tourner au vinaigre. Maintenant qu'il se réhabitué à Loki, que les autres accepté cette étrange relation et qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher, quelque chose allé mal tourner. De son côté Loki était lui très détendu et prenait les choses avec philosophie, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à devoir écouter un traitre mot de ce que son frère allé dire. Pour une fis il n'avait attaqué personne ou envisagé d'attaquer qui que ce soit donc Il 'avait pas vraiment peur des représailles.

Après le diner entièrement payé par Vision, ils décidèrent de prendre une glace en se promenant le long du lac de central parc. Alors qu'ils discutaient en marchant Wanda aperçu une ombre rouge sur la peau de son petit ami qui redevint couleur peau juste après. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du tout de l'apparence de son petit-ami, qu'il soit rouge ou qu'il soit d'une couleur plus humaine ne l'empêchait en rien de l'aimer. Mais elle connaissait le regard des gens à New York et elle savait déjà comment ils le prendraient en voyant un homme rouge une pierre jaune enfoncé au milieu du front se balader au milieu du parc le plus célèbre de New York. Aussi elle prit cette main qui reprenait sa teinte rouge originelle par moment dans sa propre main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Loki ne s'interposa à aucun moment dans la discussion, elle avait beau dégénérer complètement il sentait que Tony avait la situation en main. Thor parlait de rapatrier Loki sur Asgard, ses deux semaines de détention sur Terre étant terminé. Seulement du point de vu de Tony cette « surveillance » n'avait jamais été une réelle détention et Loki était donc libre de rester ou de partir.

« Il n'a jamais été question de détention !

\- Loki est mon frère et sa place est à présent sur Asgard à mes côtés !

\- Loki à le droit de choisir où il veut vivre et pour l'instant il veut rester ici.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds à sa place ? Il n'a aucun moyen de le faire par soit même ?

\- Bien sûr que si d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il te dira la même chose que moi ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en même temps vers le principal intéressé et le regardèrent avec insistance attendant une réponse. Il aurait certainement dû intervenir beaucoup plus tôt finalement, pour ne pas finir dans cette situation, acculé face à deux visages qu'il adorait. Il aurait préféré qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente entre eux et qu'il n'est pas à départager. Son regard passa de Tony à Thor plusieurs fois, puis il se leva et préféra quitter la pièce.

Alors que Wanda regardait la main de Vision passer de du rouge au beige en l'écoutant raconter une de ces histoires depuis qu'il avait pris la forme d'un homme, elle ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui les attaqua, ni ce qui plaqua Vision au sol. Perdant le contrôle de sa pierre qui qui avait déjà puisé beaucoup de son énergie.

Bonsoir,

Je ne me suis encore pas permit de vous parler ici mais je souhaitais vous remercié de lire ma fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait, une petite review me ferait plaisir si elle vous plait ;P. En tout cas je suis vraiment désole si vous trouvez des fautes sur les derniers chapitre ou que certaine phrase son mal tournée mais ayant reprit les cours et étant en deuxième année à la fac j'ai beaucoup de travail ce qui ne me permet pas de trouver le temps de corriger ! Je vais donc corriger tous les chapitre que je n'ai pas encore corrigé pendant les vacances et je ferais donc une update à ce moment là !

Voilà Voilà ! Je vous laisse et je vous fais plein de bisoux !


	11. 10 Asgard-Moi encore un peu

Note de l'auteur :

Hello !

Bon voilà j'avoue j'ai mal géré mon temps et j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire un chapitre qui ne me plait pas. J'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger mais comme j'ai déjà au moins trois chapitre à corriger il passera dans les corrections par la suite !

J'essaie de vous sortir le 11 pour lundi mais je ne promets rien j'ai énormément de travail pour l'université ! Je vais essayer de jongler dans un timing serré promis !

Plein de bisoux et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **10\. Asgard-moi encore un peu**

Dans la panique les gens qui se promenaient tranquillement dans Central Park avaient fui. Vision avait retrouvé sa forme rouge et son costume avait disparu pour laisser place à sa combinaison de combat. Wanda encore un peu choquée par les évènements n'avait pas encore réalisé que le monstre qui les avaient attaqués avait une forme animale tout en gardant un coté très humain. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et trouva le transmetteur que Stark leur avait demandé, obligé, à garder en permanence avec eux. Elle l'enfonça dans son oreille et appela à l'aide le plus fort qu'elle pouvait tout en laissant ses mains prendre une couleur rouge et ses doigts se tordirent lançant un l'assaut autour de l'attaquant.

Les renforts furent rapides. Vision se tenait à genoux incapable de se relever, le monstre s'en prenait directement à sa pierre et même entouré des rayons de Wanda il se débattait et utilisait des pouvoirs qui transpercé facilement la barrière rouge pour s'attaquer à l'Android. Le poing de Bucky stoppa net le combat presque télépathique des trois être paranormaux. Steve se protégea du boucla contre les attaques de l'être et les deux super soldats mirent rapidement à terre l'attaquant. Les nouvelles propriétés du bras cybernétique furent bien pratiques quand la créature tenta de s'enfuir et que le bras se détacha pour le poursuivre et le frapper de plein fouet.

Une fois la créature assommée, les deux arrivant s'occupèrent de Wanda qui tenait ses côtes, elle semblait souffrir et Vision avait perdu connaissance pratiquement dès leur arrivé. Steve posa vision sur son épaule et soutint Wanda pour la ramener vers la voiture qu'ils avaient prise. Bucky courra vers la créature mais en arrivant seul un trou par lequel il s'était échappé rester dans le sol. Il revient bredouille.

« Allons à mon appartement, il est plus près. »

Une fois dans l'habitation cosy du captain, chacun eu l'impression d'être un peu plus en sécurité. Vision était allongé sur le canapé en attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance. Wanda dans la cuisine se fit rapidement soigner en attendant de meilleurs soins par Bruce, une fois de retour au QG. Une fois les blessures les plus importante pansé, Steve laissa la jeune fille se détendre un peu dans sa chambre mais elle préféra rester auprès de Vision jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Toujours dans la cuisine, Steve regarda les contours du bras de Bucky. Le brun essaya de se dérober comme il l'aurait fait dans leur jeunesse mais à présent il appréciait chaque contact de Steve et surtout quand celui-ci prenait son air inquiet pour lui.

« Tu ne couperas pas à l'examen de Bruce quand on rentrera !

\- je n'essayais pas de me défiler je te rappel seulement Wanda à appeler avant que l'on atteigne le labo. »

Les doigts froids de Steve sur la peau rouge et boursoufflé lui faire du bien ais il les retira rapidement prétextant vouloir prendre une douche. Le brun acquiesça et se tourna vers le salon pour prendre des nouvelles de leur coéquipiers.

Une fois dans sa salle de bien Steve se détendit un peu. Combattre au côté de Bucky au nez et à la barbe de Tony l'avait complètement excité. Il se déshabilla et se mit sous l'eau froide plusieurs minutes avant de faire monter la température petit à petit. Cette sensation qui l'emplissait ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper, même s'il pensait à la peau infectée de Bucky. Il avait envie de lui plus que tout. Il ressentait tellement de désire pour son meilleur ami d'enfance, et l'adrénaline du combat devait lui avoir détraquer le cerveau. Il attrapa son membre et se mit à se masser en imaginant la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Dans l'autre pièce a cent lieu de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'eau, Vision reprit connaissance et se redressa comme un ressort sur le canapé. James se leva alors de son chevet, il allait prévenir Steve par la porte, de son réveille. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre il vit la bué sortir par la porte mal fermée de la salle de bain. Le brun s'approcha tout doucement du battant en bois, les gémissements commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit embrouillé. Il se plaqua contre la planche de bois et vit le visage de Steve rougit par le désir en train de se masturber en soufflant son nom. A l'entente du Bucky plein de désir de son meilleur ami l'esprit déjà un peu embrouillé du brun partit pour de bon très loin. Il s'imagina en train d'être celui qui lui procuré tout se plaisir. Il aurait voulu être cette main. Il s'écarta a reculons de la porte et se tapa dans le lit sur lequel il s'écrasa, une plainte échappant de ses lèvres. L'eau se coupa alors et Steve appela.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Bucky se redressa tout d'un coup et fit comme s'il venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Je venais simplement te prévenir que Vision est réveillé.

\- Oh, super ! J'arrive. » Bucky ressortit presqu'en courant de la chambre. Comment avait-il pu un seul instant imaginé ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr que non Steve n'était pas en train de se masturber après un combat et surtout pas en gémissant son prénom ! Tout ça devait être dans sa tête.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Fut tout ce que Steve réussis à penser. Il avait peut-être tout entendu ! Il allait le trouver monstrueux de gémir son prénom ou même de faire ce genre de chose après un combat. Peut-être n'avait-il rien entendu, il allait sortir comme-ci rien ne c'était passé et il allait voir ce qu'il se passerait. Certainement rien.

* * *

La nuit n'avait pas porté conseille. Tony était toujours très remonté et il tenait Loki d'une poigne de fer. Le brun se laissait balader dans tout l'appartement, comme s'il avait été un simple nounours en peluche. Thor ne se réveilla pas avant 11h. Tony patienté dans le salon Loki pressait contre lui, il marmonnait de colère tout en caressant les cheveux noirs de geai de son amant. La tête de Loki reposé sur ses genoux et le demi-dieu semblait sur le point de s'endormir sous les caresses du milliardaire.

Loki n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il était le manipulateur pas le manipuler. Ça avait toujours fonctionné de cette manière et les choses n'auraient pas dû changer. Mais Tony était entré dans sa vie. Il l'avait mis à nu et l'avait fait danser comme une poupée de chiffon. Entre ses mains, face à ses yeux, il ne se sentait plus manipulateur, il ne voulait plus chercher la puissance, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis toujours dans le fond de se regard qui l'hypnotisé.

Thor mangea, bu, puis s'installa face au deux hommes. Les négociations allaient reprendre. Il observa son frère, même adoptif, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. C'était Loki qui avait souvent chercher à l'anéantir face à leur père. Il s'était battu l'un contre l'autre et l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble mais là tout de suite il voyait bien qu'il allait faire de la peine à deux personnes aux quels il tenait. Entre les mains de Tony, Loki semblait avoir trouvé sa place, il ressemblait à un chaton inoffensif mais qui pouvait sortir les griffes à tout moment.

« Je suis désolé Tony mais cette fois je ne peux vraiment me conformer à ce que tu pourras dire.

\- Pourquoi ? pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut absolument que Loki reparte sur Asgard alors que pour une fois il n'a pas cherché à détruire un monde ou je ne sais quoi !

\- J'ai besoin de mon frère pour se battre à mes côtés. Asgard est menacé et j'ai besoin de lui. »

Bruce arriva à ce moment-là dans le salon et écouta ce qu'il se disait entre ces trois coéquipiers. Il tenait une crème apaisante dans les mains qu'il destinait à Bucky. Ce dernier lui avait parlé de démangeaisons au niveau de son nouveau bras. La discussion prenait une tournure assez comique finalement. Loki avait gardé la tête sur les genoux de Tony et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour sortir son point de vue sur des points insignifiant de la discussion. Bruce comprit rapidement que Loki ne voulait pas prendre partit face à son frère mais pas non plus face à Tony. Il comprit alors que Loki n'était pas seulement là pour s'amuser avec Tony mais qu'il ressentait réellement quelque chose. Son cœur n'était pas de glace il s'était ouvert pour laisser la place à un humain de s'immiscer là et de l'attendrir.

Sortit de sa léthargie, il se dirigea vers la chambre du super soldat et posa la crème sur le bureau mais ne le voyant pas, il voulut le prévenir et partit à sa recherche. Après plusieurs tours infructueux de l'appartement il se résolu à aller voir Natasha qui s'entrainer seule pour une fois.

« Steve n'est pas là ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Il a dû rester chez lui pour une fois ou il avait quelque chose à faire avant de venir.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé Bucky tu sais où il est ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus … peut-être qu'ils sont sortis tous les deux ...

\- Tony n'a pas encore donné sa permission à James, il attend de vois comment il va se comporter avec son nouveau bras avant de le laisser quitter le QG sur des périodes surveillée.

\- Petits voyous ! Ils se sont enfuient du QG …

\- Au moins il est certainement sous la surveillance de Steve ! J'avais cru comprendre qu'il voulait retourner dans son appartement. »

Natasha retire alors les gants de boxe et les jette sur le sol pour placer ses mains autours dans la nuque de Bruce.

« On pourrait faire la même chose que Steve et Bucky. S'enfuir loin de toute cette folie !

\- Ou je pourrais simplement t'emmener dans notre chambre. »

La rousse se mord la lèvre inférieure et enroule cette fois ses jambes autours des hanches de son petit-ami.

De retour dans le salon, Loki se releva enfin et posa une main délicate sur le bras de Tony pour lui imposer de se taire. Les voix étaient tellement remontées et la tension tellement épaisse que s'en devenait presque irrespirable. Le fait que le demi-dieu de la discorde se redresse fait aussi taire Thor qui se redresse lui aussi.

« Je vais aller avec Thor.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'aimerais rester auprès de toi mais si Thor a besoin de moi sur notre planète. C'est que je dois aller avec lui. Je ne peux pas me défiler. C'est mon peuple et si je veux pouvoir me rattraper un jour auprès d'eux il faut que j'y aille.

\- Très bien alors on vient tous !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Steve et Bucky sont partit hier soir parce que Wanda s'est retrouvée dans une embuscade avec Vision. Vous devez résoudre ce problème sur Terre pendant que je résous les problèmes de Asgard. »

Tony se leva à son tour pour appuyer son point de vue mais Loki ne le laissa pas parler en l'embrassant. Thor se détourna, tirant sur son col et rougissant légèrement.

« Je ne te quittes pas pour longtemps. Je reviendrais juste après, encore couvert de sang s'il le faut. » Tony accepte alors d'un mouvement de tête avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son homme.

* * *

Le matin avait été difficile pour chacun. Steve et Bucky avait dormi dans le même lit se remémorant des instants de leur enfance où ils s'étaient faits de longue partit de jeu dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre avant de s'endormir tête bèche dans le lit simple de la chambre où il se trouvait. Wanda avait envahi le fauteuil de cuir dans le salon et Vision était resté allongé sur le canapé. Bucky avait peu dormi, la proximité de son ami pour lequel des sentiments très étrange se développé peu à peu l'avait vraiment tenu éveillé. Steve lui avait tourné le dos à son ami pendant toute la nuit et sans fermer une seul fois l'œil il avait espéré s'endormir. Wanda était sûrement la seul à avoir dormit correctement mais assise dans le fauteuil elle était toute courbaturée. L'odeur du café qui se lançait tout seul le matin laissa un goût doux amer dans la tête de chacun. Bucky se leva le premier et s'enferma un certain temps dans la salle de bain. Steve lui enfila un jean et un t-shirt et se versa une grande tasse du breuvage. Wanda en prit aussi et versa une goutte de lait en plus. Vision resta un long moment encore allongé sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain et ayant emprunté des vêtements à Steve qui étau un peu juste pour sa corpulence plus massive et plus trapu, il prit une tasse de café lui aussi.

« Il va falloir affronter les autres maintenant.

\- Surtout Tony en fait.

\- Natasha nous aidera sur les recherches pendant que vous ferait remonter les bretelles.

\- Il faudra que Bruce vous examine tous les trois. »

Bucky haussa les épaules. Une douleur presque imperceptible s'empara de son épaule abîmée mais il ne laissa rien transparaître il ne voulait pas que Steve s'inquiète de sa santé. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'inquiète pour lui plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

* * *

« Je vais venir avec vous.

\- Non, Bruce tu ne peux pas faire ça …

\- Ils ont besoin de la bête qui est en moi, Nat.

\- Merci, mon ami. Nous ne serons pas trop si tu viens avec nous. Sourit Thor. »

Dans un rayon éblouissant et aux multitudes de couleur ils disparurent tous les trois pour Asgard. Natasha laissa ses bras tomber autour du cou de Tony qui la serra dans ses bras. Un moment de douceur au milieu de la guerre. Deux êtres qui ne laissait jamais leurs vrais sentiments transparaitre qui pour une fois l'un avec l'autre les laisser se libérer. La peur, la tristesse laissant des traces, marquant les corps de ces deux êtres perdu au milieu du salon du QG Avengers.


	12. 11 Retour de Flamme

**11\. Retour de flamme.**

Après la disparition de Thor, Bruce et Loki, Steve, Bucky, Vision et Wanda étaient arrivés et avaient trouvé leurs deux coéquipiers à discuter tranquillement dans le salon, le visage tiré par la fatigue et la tristesse. Ils buvaient le thé, comme deux amis normaux un après-midi plus frais à New York. L'été touché à sa fin et la fraicheur de fin de journée se faisait de plus en plus souvent sentir. Vision était toujours très silencieux, depuis son réveille, il avait peu parler et seulement par monosyllabe.

A l'entrée des quatre compères les têtes se tournèrent, Tony scanna de haut en bas Steve et Bucky. Natasha se leva la première, elle rejoignit le groupe entrant et prit Steve dans ses bras lui chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille, puis, se tourna vers Wanda et Vision leur proposant de monter à l'étage de la salle de réunion, où se trouver tout leur équipement pour faire des recherches et trouver qui les avait attaqués.

Les deux super soldats laissés seul dans le salon face à un Tony en colère se regardèrent un moment avant de s'avancer pour s'installer sur les fauteuils et discuter avec le gardien du QG.

« Où aviez-vous la tête ?

\- Vision et Wanda étaient en danger et vous veniez à peine de vous coucher après la longue discussion avec Thor.

\- On pouvait les maitriser à nous deux.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Tu n'es pas réhabilité à te battre à nos côtés et surtout je ne t'ai pas encore permis de quitter le bâtiment !

\- J'ai essayé toute la journée de te demander si je pouvais sortir mais tu passes tes journées accrochées à l'autre serpent ! Comment je pourrais seulement te lancer la proposition ? Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps chez Steve, j'ai l'impression de retourner à Brooklyn dans les années 45 quand je suis là-bas.

\- Tu ne seras plus embêter par Loki, il n'est plus là pour l'instant. Quant à ta demande, je la refuse pour l'instant, puisque tu viens de montrer que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance ! Je veux t'avoir à l'œil H24.

\- Tony ! Il serait avec moi, de plus il n'y a plus de risque T'Challa nous l'a assuré !

\- Je me fous de ce qu'il dit, tant que je n'ai pas la preuve que je peux lui faire confiance, il ne quitte pas cet endroit !

\- Tu m'en veux d'avoir tué tes parents et je le comprends, je vis avec la mort de deux amis en permanence sur la conscience mais je n'étais pas au contrôle ! Si je voyais pertinemment qui je tué je ne pouvais pas empêcher les choses de se faire. Maintenant je suis au contrôle de mon corps et de ma tête. Tu ne veux pas me faire confiance et je ne me fais pas confiance non plus mais il faut que je puisse apprendre à vivre dans ce nouveau New York et retrouver qui je suis. Steve est le seul qui puisse m'aider parce qu'il est le seul à me connaitre aussi bien. On a tout vécu ensemble. Je t'en supplie Tony laisse-moi sortir de ce bâtiment ! Je tourne en rond je vais devenir fou !

\- Steve vient ici tous les jours depuis ton retour je ne vois ce qui t'empêche de lui parler ici !

\- Parce qu'ici tout est ouvert tout le monde épis ce que les autres font !

\- Très bien … Mais je veux un rapport tous les soirs de ce qu'il s'est passé. Steve acquiesce alors d'un mouvement de tête mais Tony ajoute, tu n'iras là-bas que 2 fois par semaine pour l'instant ! »

La négociation avait été épuisante et fastidieuse mais même si ce n'était que 2 jours dans la semaine c'était une véritable victoire pour lui de pouvoir aller chez Steve. Natasha apparu tout à coup sur un écran projeté par F.R.I.D.A.Y.

« Salle de réunion, maintenant ! »

« On pense avoir trouvé quelque chose sur les caméras de surveillance de Central  
Park. Là où l'attaquant à disparu était loin des arbres et donc des caméras mais il aurait dû réapparaitre sur d'autres caméra, sauf qu'il ne réapparait pas, du coup j'ai lancé une recherche sur l'ensemble d'internet pour retrouver son signalement. Il ne réapparait qu'à l'angle d'un quartier vraiment très éloigné de central Park. Je me suis alors dit qu'il avait dû ressortir par une bouche d'égout « mais il n'y a pas de bouche d'égout au milieu du parc », vous allez me dire, et vous aurez raison mais il y a une évacuation des eaux usées, et bien sûr là où il a disparu se trouvait une conduite.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut l'attraper ? Est-ce qu'on sait où il se cache ?

\- Non on l'a à nouveau perdu, il a dû cacher ses difformités sous un costume, des vêtements qui lui permette de passer inaperçu …

\- Ou alors sa carapace tout ça n'est qu'un costume qu'il laisse dans les égouts près de chez lui en se disant que le peu de monde qui vivent sous terre ne le déplacera pas ou n'y prêteront pas attention.

\- On va sur place ? demande alors Bucky.

\- Tout d'où le junkie du grand air si l'un de nous doit enquêter c'est Natasha elle est la plus discrète et il ne la connait pas encore.

\- Il est renseigné, souffla Vision. Il connaissait nos points fort à Wanda et moi. Il m'a fait perdre le contrôle de ma pierre. Si Steve et Bucky ne l'avait pas pris par surprise je ne sais pas s'ils auraient réussi à le surpassé. »

Natasha partit donc en enquête de terrain avec Steve. Ils passèrent au peigne fin chaque partie du quartier où avait été vu pour la dernière fois leur suspect avant de sauter dans la bouche d'égout.

Resté au QG, prisonnier de ces quatre murs Bucky tournait en rond. La douleur de son bras était de plus en plus lancinante et le départ de Bruce pour Asgard avait encore retardé sa visite médicale. Tony, étant le constructeur du bras biomécanique aurait sûrement pu l'aider, au minimum en inspectant la prothèse, mais après les dernières remontrances qu'il s'était pris, sa fierté en avait pris un coup et il refusait d'aller le voir. Il broyait du noir quand Wanda vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit en mangeant un biscuit par petite bouchée. Elle lui sourit mais ne recevant aucune réponse elle lui mit un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule et il se tordit de douleur tenant son bras.

« Arrête d'essayer de me donner confiance en moi je sais que ce n'était qu'un petit coup de poing !

\- Ce n'est pas ton coup qui m'a fait mal. Haleta-t-il. »

Il ne se redressait pas alors la jeune fille se pencha et souleva le t-shirt du brun. La peau autours de son bras était boursoufflé et brûlante. De grosses veines noires courrait sous la peau comme infectées. Les yeux de Bucky se révulsèrent quand elle passa la main dessus.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

\- Steve est au courant.

\- Fierté de mec de merde. On va voir Tony !

\- Non !

\- Non ? Tu rêves ! T'es au bord l'inanition ! on va voir quelqu'un !

\- Wanda, j'ai dit non. »

La jeune fille le regarda encore un instant plié en deux sur son lit puis posa sa main sur la peau abimée, un soupire sortit de la bouche de l'homme, elle appuya avec un de ses doigts le plus fort qu'elle put et il se mit à hurler de douleur. La nausée monta dans la gorge du super soldat, des gouttes de transpiration perlèrent sur son front et ses yeux se révulsèrent une nouvelle fois. Il était à peine conscient. Il était bien trop lourd pour qu'elle le porte. Elle laissa les lien rouge lumineux glisser de ses doigts pour s'enrouler autour de lui puis elle le souleva d'un geste de l'index. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'au labo de Tony. Le héros de métal se retourna en entendant le corps tomber sur le fauteuil dont il s'était servi pour installer le bras de Bucky.

« Qu'est-ce que ….

\- Regarde l'état de son épaule…

\- Merci Wanda encore un peu et il tombé dans le coma vu l'état d'infection de la plaie ! »

Le super soldat était inconscient pour de bon. Tony alla chercher la bombonne d'oxygène et plaça le masque sur le visage du brun.

« Va chercher Vision, je ne peux pas faire ça seul.

\- Je ne sais pas si Vision est en capacité pour ce genre d'intervention.

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Vision lévitait au milieu de la chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec Wanda. Depuis sa rencontre face à un être qui avait su maitriser la pierre placée sur son front il était dans entrée dans une sorte de léthargie, comme une dépression réflective sur les capacités de la pierre et la façon si naturel que cette être avait eu de prendre possession de son corps. La fois où Wanda l'avait fait traverser le sol du QG avait été tout aussi violente mais tout à fait différente. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties quand sa petite-amie avait utilisé sa magie pour utiliser la pierre contre lui n'avait pas était cette sensation qui avait comme empli tout son être et l'avait empêché complètement de se maitriser.

Entrant dans une sorte de méditation il chercha à prendre une entière possession de la pierre, cherchant la maitrise de cet objet. Il était décidé à ne plus se retrouver dans cette situation. Emprisonné par son propre corps.

Quand Wanda entra dans la chambre, légèrement en sueur d'avoir couru du labo pour le trouver elle comprit que Vision n'était décidément pas en mesure de l'aider et qu'il ne lui resté qu'une solution. Elle devait aider Tony dans l'intervention qu'il devait pratiquer sur Buck. Sur le chemin du retour vers le labo elle essaya de contacter Steve sans jamais réussir à l'avoir. Elle finit par lui laisser un SMS alarmant et éteint l'appareil.

Tony était là, il attendait le tournevis dans une mains une seringue d'antibiotique dans l'autre. F.R.I.D.A.Y donnait un flot d'information qu'elle peinait à suivre. Tony avait déjà retiré la partie amovible du bras.

Il commença par retirer tout ce qu'il pouvait retirer, Wanda maintenait l'esprit de Bucky occupé par ces fantasmes les plus fous et elle se fut prise d'une sacrée décharge en captant certaines des images. Il avait été décidé que vu l'état instable du supersoldat il ne préférait pas le mettre sous sédatif, juste quelques antidouleurs. Plus Tony travaillait sur la mécanique plus les veines noires gonflée et prenait une visibilité surprenante sur sa peau. Quand finalement il en arriva à la partie qu'il aurait préféré voir Bruce faire – enlever le socle de base du bras de de l'épaule de Bucky – les yeux du brun s'ouvrir en grand et il fut prit de spasmes avant de s'arrêter pour hurler de douleur.

« Wanda maitrise-le bordel, je ne peux pas être à la foire et au moulin !

\- Je n'ais plus aucune emprise sur lui ! Je n'arrive plus à e connecter à son esprit.

\- Maitrise-le en l'attachant de force à la table alors ! »

Wanda laissa alors les liens rouges glissaient sur les jambes, le torse et le bras de Bucky le clouant fermement à la table d'opération. Les hurlements de douleur furent le plus difficiles à supporter, Wanda avait les larmes au yeux et Tony serrait la mâchoire.

« _Hey Steve, je sais que vous êtes en mission mais je voulais juste te prévenir que Bucky est entrain de se faire opérer par Tony, l'inflammation de son bras à empirer et il s'est évanoui. Tony à décidé de retirer complètement son bras pour l'étudier et voir pourquoi ça a causé ça._ »

« Merde, Merde, Merde !

\- Capitaine Rogers, je suis très étonnée de votre langage !

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de plaisanter Natasha, il faut que l'on rentre, maintenant !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Bucky. »

Steve entra dans l'appartement avec une rapidité tel qu'on aurait dit qu'il pensait trouver Bucky ouvert sur la table d'opération en plein milieu du salon. Il regarda rapidement à l'étage de vie mais ils ne trouvèrent que Vision dans une sorte de transe. Natasha qui le suivait ne cassait de lui dire que Bucky ne pouvait se trouver que dans le labo, surtout si Tony devait lui retirer son bras. Ils finirent par descendre, le stresse de Steve était de plus en plus palpable et Natasha ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de situation, il n'avait jamais été comme ça face à elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le labo, une large flaque de sang s'étalé sur le sol, Tony faisait des tests sur le bras bio mécanique. Wanda était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce en larme. Elle regardait le corps de Bucky comme-ci il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, Natasha accouru tout de suite vers elle, le mouvement de balancement qu'elle faisait était effrayant.

Steve n'eut d'yeux que pour Bucky, le bas de chair pendant mollement au bas de la table. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Les yeux fermés, il semblait si paisible. Un des robots de Tony terminait de bander l'épaule de James. Les veines noires avaient diminué et la peau meurtri et boursoufflée commençait déjà à reprendre une couleur et une taille normale. Steve s'approcha doucement mais il fut arrêté par la voix de Tony.

« Tu devrais le laisser tranquille pour le moment. On a eu bien du mal à l'endormir avec Wanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- empoisonnement, je cherche encore à comprendre comment s'est arrivé.

\- C'est la faute au bras que vous lui avait posé ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Tu vois ces petites marques sur le métal ?

\- Ce n'est pas du vibranium que vous avez utilisé ?

\- Bien sûr que si et c'est pour ça que je te montre ces petites traces qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Quelque chose est entrait dans le bras et la retourné contre Bucky. Il faut seulement que je trouve quoi et pourquoi ? »

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que Bucky ne se réveille. Tony continué de comprendre ce qu'avait dysfonctionner et trouvait de plus el plus d'anomalie provoqué par ce qui était entré dans la bras de Bucky sans trouver ce qui était entré. Steve avait complètement abandonné la mission, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Bucky était plongé dans un coma et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser se réveiller seul. Natasha et Wanda avait donc reprit l'enquête de leur côté. Vision semblait commencer lui à aller mieux. Ses phases de méditation étaient de moins en moins longue et à chaque fois il semblait bien plus serein à la fin.

Après une attente qui sembla interminable pour le Captain, Bucky finit par rouvrir les yeux. Dans la chambre on entendait plus que la musique sur laquelle ils s'étaient entrainés à danser dans leur jeunesse. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première pensée de Bucky fut pour ce moment. Il crut qu'il était enfin revenu 70 ans plutôt, mais quand il voulu tendre le bras pour éteindre la musique son bras ne se tendit pas et la musique ne cessa pas. Il était toujours dans les années 2000 et son bras gauche n'était plus là du tout. Son regard se posa alors sur Steve et un instant il le détesta.

6


	13. 12 Happier ?

**12\. Happier ?**

 _Il aspira le maximum d'air que sa bouche pouvait contenir puis il souffla de toutes ses forces sur les bougies. Quand son regard se releva il croisa instantanément celui de Steve et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air hilare. Il n'avait pas voulu fêter son anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'avoir 18 ou 20 ans ? C'est sa mère qui avait tenu à ce qu'il le fasse, alors bien sûr il avait accepté mais en comité restreint. Pas la peine d'inviter tout le quartier comme sa mère l'avait suggéré. Fêter ses 18 ans n'était pas un exploit juste un le d'avoir vécu une année de plus. Il n'avait pas voulu que tous ces amis de l'école soient là non plus. Seulement Steve. Sa mère avait bougonné : « Mais enfin c'est évident que Steve soit là, il est comme mon deuxième fils James ! » Mais il ne voulait personne d'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de partager des moment intime avec sa famille devant des personnes qu'il ne reverrait sûrement jamais une fois l'école terminée._

 _Une fois les cadeaux déballés il monta dans sa chambre laissant sa grand-mère et ses parents discuter autour d'un café dans le salon. Il entraina Steve derrière lui et ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce qu'il quitté rarement quand ils étaient chez les Buchanan._

 _« Alors ? tu es content de tes cadeaux ? Tu as encore une fois était sacrément gâté par la tante Tanya !_

— _Je ne crois pas avoir trouvé le tient ! répondit-il la moue boudeur._

— _Ta mère aurait certainement piqué une crise si elle t'avait vu le déballer ! Surtout devant toute ta famille ! répliqua Steve en riant. »_

 _Bucky tendit le bras la main ouverte prête à attraper ce qu'il lui donnerait. Steve se retourna et attrapa son sac de voyage qu'il avait amené pour passer la nuit chez Bucky. Il sortit un épais paquet fait maladroitement, puis un deuxième plus petit emballé bien plus régulièrement. Bucky attrapa tout de suite le paquet épais et déballa une pile de magazine coquin. Steve en rougis jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles. Il était encore complètement déconcerté d'avoir osé acheter autant de magazines pornographiques à son meilleur-ami. Bucky les feuilletés déjà avidement sans se rendre compte que Steve lui tendait encore un petit paquet. Voyant que le brun était occupé dans sa lecture il préféra remettre le petit paquet dans son sac, il le lui donnerait plus tard. Il monta s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Bucky et regarda avec les jeunes filles en tenu légère sur les pages de magazine._

 _Arrivé chez lui le lendemain de l'anniversaire, Steve défit son sac et remarqua le petit paquet toujours dans le fond de son sac. Il soupira, il avait complètement oublié de le donner à Bucky. C'était ça le cadeau important pour Bucky et pas ces fichus magazines. Il regarda le petit rectangle couvert de papier cadeau et se dit que de tout façon Bucky lui aurait sûrement dit que les magazines étaient bien mieux que cette pauvre petite chose. Il regarda le paquet et le rangea rageusement dans le coffre où il rangé les photos de ses parents. Dans quelque mois il aurait passé leur certificat et Bucky partirait certainement à l'université alors que lui chercherait sûrement un petit travail pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il vit alors une photo de ses parents et des parents de Bucky la toque bien enfoncée sur la tête, le pompon passé sur la gauche, le diplôme en main. Les Buchanan et les Rogers était amis depuis longtemps, mais il sentait que le départ de Bucky pour l'université avait des chances de rompre ces liens qui s'était depuis longtemps tissés._

* * *

Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Une petite semaine déjà qu'il était réveillé mais qu'il devait rester alité. Il détestait rester au lit en permanence. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir participer à l'action. Il détestait ne pas avoir deux bras encore une fois. Et tout ce temps passer à ne rien faire, il le passer à ressasser le passé, surtout depuis qu'il avait chassé Steve de sa chambre en lui demandant de ne plus revenir tant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir deux bras. Alors il se détestait de l'avoir chassé parce qu'il crevé d'envie de le voir.

Bucky souleva la couverture et regarda l'état de son bras. L'épaule était intacte mais sous la rotule il manquait toujours tout son bras mais son torse n'était plus couvert des grosses veines noires. La peau n'était plus rouge ou gonflée mais il ressentait encore la douleur que lui avait provoqué le métal essayant de se frayant un passage dans la peau abimé. Tony n'avait pas encore prévu de lui remettre un bras biomécanique.

* * *

 _Steve était allongé sur son lit et lançait une balle de baseball en l'air la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne frappe violemment son visage. Bucky devait revenir pour le week-end mais il savait déjà qu'il ne le verrait plus beaucoup parce que depuis quelque temps il ne faisait plus que passer. Lui travaillait de plus en plus dur la semaine pour gagner un maximum d'argent et Bucky étudié mais surtout il draguait énormément de filles et donc n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Steve._

 _Le blond ne s'attendais pas non plus à passer tout son weekend avec Bucky ais il avait espérait pouvoir passer un peu plus de 10 minutes en sa compagnie, surtout qu'il était souvent accompagné de sa conquête du jour et que du coup Steve ne se sentait pas aussi libre de parler de ce dont il avait envie._

 _Les filles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà elles ne s'intéressaient jamais à lui, il était trop petit et trop maigre. Elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Bucky, ce beau brun à l'allure du sportif de haut niveau même quand il était jeune. De plus regarder ces filles se faire amadouer de la sorte part Bucky ou leurs autres amis l'étonnait toujours. Comment des filles qui paraissaient tout à fait intelligentes pouvaient se laisser embobiner de la sorte ? En fait ce pas tant qu'il n'aimait pas les filles en elle-même, il était surtout dérangé dans la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour les aborder. Bucky lui semblait tellement alaise dans ce jeu de séduction que Steve se retrouvé à être la cinquième roues du carrosse et combien de fois il s'était retrouvé seul à rentrer chez lui alors qu'il aurait dû passer une soirée entre ami avec Bucky !_

 _Il lança une nouvelle fois en l'air la balle de baseball mais cette fois au moment de la rattrapa il la loupa complètement et elle retomba violement sur son œil gauche. La douleur fut si intense qu'il se …_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autours de lui ce qui avait bien pu le frapper, mais ça ne semblait être que dans son rêve. Depuis que Bucky l'avait fait sortir violement de sa chambre après s'être réveillé il passait son temps à rêver de son passé. De ces moments qu'il avait passé avec James ou sans lui justement et qui le hanté.

La nuit était encore là pour quelques heures mais il préféra se lever plutôt que de continuer à rêver et à tomber dans une certaine mélancolie face à son passé et à ce schéma qui semblait se créer à nouveau. Il avait cherché Bucky pendant des mois l'avait trouvé lui avait permis de retrouver une partit de sa mémoire l'avait désintoxiqué grâce à T'Challa et était retourné le chercher, le ramenant à New York où il avait à nouveau perdu son bras. Et le seul moyen de Bucky de montrer sa peine et sa colère avait été de le chasser, comme lui l'avait fait des années plutôt quand il avait enfin cru comprendre les sentiments qui l'attachait à son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'après la mort de ses parents Bucky et sa famille avaient été un refuge pour lui, une nouvelle maison qui avait de la tendresse pour lui et qui lui avait permis de vivre des moments familiaux qu'il n'avait plus espéré vivre après la perte de sa propre famille. Il avait d'ailleurs considéré Bucky plus comme un frère que comme un ami et puis quand Bucky était partit pour la fac ses sentiment à son égard avaient encore évolué et il se retrouvé maintenant à devoir en permanence rester au contrôle. De maitriser chaque partie de son être et de brider une partit de ses sentiments pour ne pas se retrouver dans des situations plus qu'embarrassante face à son meilleur ami et a toute son équipe.

Il avait envie de laisser exploser cette part de lui au grand jour de révéler au monde entier ce qu'il ressentait pour James. Si Tony avait été capable de révéler à tout le monde qu'il aimait Loki pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas avoir le courage de dévoiler ses sentiments à James et de les faire partager à tous ? « _Peut-être parce qu'au moment où Tony en a parlé Loki et lui était déjà ensemble depuis des semaines voir des mois alors que toi tu vas sûrement te retrouver avec le nez brisé après le coup de poing de Bucky qui trouvera cette idée complètement grotesque_. » Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Une petite voix dont il trouva les paroles très juste. Il referma alors cette partie de son cœur une fois de plus et préféra oublier ce rêve fou qu'il avait de pouvoir un jour avouer à Bucky qu'il l'aimait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Une fois tout barricadé au fond de son cœur, il partit pour son jogging matinal et rejoignit le QG Avengers en courant.

Arrivé il prit une douche et enfilé des vêtements d'entrainements qui restait toujours au QG. En retournant dans le séjour, il trouva Natasha et Wanda en train de préparer le petit déjeuner en discutant tranquillement. Etant les deux seules filles de la maison elles partageaient de plus en plus de moment toutes les deux.

« Steve ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendu entrer !

— Je suis arrivé il y a une bonne demi-heure mais comme je suis venu pendant on jogging j'étais sous la douche.

— tu veux en parler ?

— Parler de quoi ?

— Tu as couru pendant 3 heures pour venir mais sans raison, ne me fait pas rire Steve, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !

— Avec près de 70 ans en moins que moi ce n'est biologiquement pas possible ! Mais je n'avais rien à oublier donc je n'ai pas à en discuter. »

Un peu plus loin, Bucky entendit la voix de Steve dans le séjour, la colère qu'il avait ressentie en se réveillant avait complètement disparu mais plus il réfléchissait moins il voulait voir Steve. Il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il comptait trop sur lui. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul. Steve l'avait aidé à surmonter les épreuves du passé mais maintenant il était temps qu'il découvre le nouveau monde et toutes ces possibilités seul. Il y avait bien réfléchi et il était temps pour lui de se détacher un peu de Steve.

Il écouta les voix de Steve, Natasha et Wanda discuter et décida de rester coucher dans son lit pour la matinée même si Vision avait diagnostiqué le soir précédent qu'il pouvait enfin sortir de son lit t reprendre peu à peu des activités plus normales. La perte de son bras le déprimé assez, il ne pouvait même plus ouvrir une bouteille de bière tout seul mais ce qui le déprimé le plus était qu'avec sa résolution à s'éloigner un peu de Steve allait le pousser à toujours être sur e qui-vive pour l'éviter ou le voir le moins possible. Il connaissait Steve et celui-ci avait toujours voulu qu'il se retrouve pour redevenir ami comme dans le passé. Mais le passé était à une autre époque et lui voulait découvrir cette nouvelle époque seul pour le moment.

* * *

Ce tournevis était une fois de plus beaucoup trop grand pour la vis qu'il voulait sortir du bras de métal qu'il était entrain de démonter. Tony soupira un bon coup et passa son avant-bras sur son front essuyant de la sueur qui avait perlé dessus et y étalant par la même occasion du cambouis. Alors que Tony terminait de retirer une pièce en vibranium du bras, FRIDAY commença à faire bipper l'ordinateur, signe qu'un résultat avait été trouvé. Après plusieurs Scan de Vision Tony avait fini par brancher le bras cybernétique à FRIDAY et avait laissé l'intelligence artificielle chercher la défaillance. Une grande partie du montage étant était effectué par I.A elle devait pourvoir trouver d'où venait le problème.

« Monsieur, le problème vient d'un élément extra-terrestre ramené de Crickta

— De Crickta ? Mais comment il a atterri sur le bras de James c'était bien après tout ça que je l'ai fabriqué ! »

L'I.A ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas de réponse immédiate. FRIDAY rechercha dans les fichiers de surveillance pendant quelques secondes. Contrairement à son prédécesseur JARVIS, FRIDAY avait un temps de latence que Tony ne cessait d'essayer d'améliorer. Mais il ne la voulait pas trop évoluée à l'instar de JARVIS. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau confronté à une guerre entre intelligence artificielle et eux entre les tirs. Il apprenait maintenant la patience.

« J'ai trouvé monsieur. La menace était restée en hibernation dans la maison en attendant que vous ne vous décidiez à créer quelque chose. Quand vous vous êtes is à fabriquer le bras de Monsieur Buchanan, le virus cricktien c'est intégré au vos matériaux et est entrée en éveille une fois les branchements fait et le bras activé. Le virus à prit complètement possession du bras et a commencé alors à empoisonner monsieur Buchanan.

— Tu ne peux pas la régler pour qu'elle ne m'appelle que Bucky ? » Après un sursaut provoqué par l'arrivé de Bucky, Tony se retourna vers le regard inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Steve en train de fêter ton rétablissement ?

— Je venais voir tes avancements. J'aimerai beaucoup récupérer mon bras gauche.

— Je fais ce que je peux, tu vois on vient seulement de découvrir ce qui cloche.

— Je peux t'aider à en fabriquer un nouveau ?

— Il faut d'abord que j'élimine la menace. Il ne faudrait pas que ça recommence comme avec JARVIS et que FRIDAY soit infecté par je ne sais qu'elle engeance extraterrestre.

— L'élimination ça me connait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut anéantir ?

— Tout doux supersoldat, FRIDAY va s'en charger.

— Monsieur, la menace à était neutralisé au moment même où vous avez retiré le bras de monsieur Buchanan.

— Bucky ! Donc je peux remettre mon bras ?

— Si vous remettez ce bras l'infection va redémarrer. Je voulais signifier que le virus cricktien est enfermé dans le bras pour l'instant, monsieur Buchanan.

— Bucky. Comment on élimine complètement la menace alors ?

— Je vais faire des recherche monsieur.

— Je vais fabriquer un nouveau bras Bucky et on finira par trouver un moyen d'éliminer ce virus. Tant qu'il est enfermé dans ce bras si on ne craint plus rien. Montre l'état de ton épaule ? Il faut que je prenne de nouvelle mesure pour installer une base neuve sur ton épaule. »

Bucky retira son t-shirt, la peau de son épaule était légèrement plus foncée. Sur son torse on voyait encore courir les traces des veines qui était devenu noire avec le virus. Diverses cicatrices courraient un peu partout sur son torse et son dos mais Tony n'y prêta aucune attention. Bucky s'assit sur un tabouret pour être à la bonne hauteur et laissa Tony prendre diverse mesure à l'aide d'un mètre ruban, tel un tailleur prêt à lui faire un costume.

« Je vais demander à T'Challa de me renvoyer du vibranium. Tu peux te rhabiller, merci. » Tony retourna à son ordinateur. Inscrivant les mesures sur un fichier. Il prit un bon vieux bloc de papier et commença à dessiner le nouveau bras dans plusieurs positions. Il marmonné mais avant de quitter le labo Bucky entendit : « Je pourrais demander à Steve de dessiner le bras il fait toujours de magnifique croquis … »

Le sourire de Bucky s'élargit, il faudrait qu'il pense à dire à Steve que Tony Stark avait qualifier ses croquis de magnifique. Puis ce sourire s'évanoui complètement, il ne voulait plus voir Steve pour le moment, même s'il en crevait d'envie.

* * *

 _« Tu … Tu t'es engagé ?_

— _C'est la guerre Steve on est tous recruté ! Je dois me battre pour mon pays ! »_

 _On est tous recruté … Lui il ne l'était pas. Il avait passé les tests : trop maigre, asthmatique, trop petit … Pas bon pour l'armé. On lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Bucky lui il était engagé, normal en même temps, grand, en pleine forme, avec un bon 10 kilos de muscles il ne pouvait qu'être engagé …_

 _Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre et se demanda ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'était l'être « rachitique » qu'il était en ce moment. Déjà, Bucky resterait plus souvent avec lui, plutôt que d'aller courir les filles. Et il aurait été engagé pour l'armée il aurait enfin accompli quelque chose dans sa vie. Il se releva d'un coup et attrapa la lampe de chevet et l'envoyer contre le mur d'en face. Il en avez marre de voir tout le temps les mêmes personnes faire ce que lui avait envie de faire. Bucky sursauta et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Son meilleur ami se leva et le prit dans ses bras._

 _« Tu sais c'est peut-être une fierté de pouvoir partir à la guerre mais je ne reviendrais peut-être pas Steve. Mais parents t'apprendront peut-être ma mort dans les tranchés._

— _Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Buck, tu vas devenir le héros de l'Amérique et moi je ne serais plus que le pauvre gosse sans famille avec lequel tu jouais enfant. Et je ne te reverrais plus jamais._

— _En tout cas il parait que les françaises sont chaudes comme la braise, souhaite moi bonne chance !_

— _Bonne Chance alors. »_

 _Le regard triste et toujours se sentiment d'être complètement désemparé face à la situation, Steve regarda Bucky partir à une soirée sur les quais. Il décida que lui aussi pouvait bien sortir ce soir, même s'il n'avait rien à fêter. Il aurait pu suivre ré Buck sur les quais et danser avec quelques filles dont il n'avait que faire mais il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser à côté de James ou même de le voir faire la coure à des filles qu'il ne rappellerait sûrement jamais._

 _Steve attrapa sa veste et la laissa pendre sur son épaule alors qu'il sortait de chez lui laissant la porte claquer, il mit un coup de clé dans la serrure et partit d'un bon pas. Il ne savait pas trop où il se dirigeait mais bientôt il se retrouva dans une rue un peu moins éclairée et finalement reconnu rapidement où ses pas l'avaient mené. Quelques femmes un peu trop maquillées lui firent signes mais il savait à présent où il allait et ne leur prêta même pas un regard. Il se dirigea vers la dernière maison de la rue, un peu plus sale, un peu plus délabrée, un peu moins à l'abri des courant d'air. Il frappa deux coups rapprocher sur le battant de la porte et attendit._

 _«_ _Eh bien mon mignon tu es revenu finalement…_

— _Je voudrais voir Eddie_

— _Je vais voir s'il est disponible mon chou, mets-toi à l'aise attendant._ _»_

 _Steve regarda le jeune homme qui venait de le faire entrer et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait déjà occupé ma première fois sur il avait fait ça. Il n'attendait pas plus de quelques minutes avant de voir Eddie arriver. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Bucky mais la longueur des mèches était la même et il adorait y laisser courir ses doigts. Le regard de Eddie d'un noir de braise ne le laissait pas vraiment insensible non plus. Le garçon lui tendit la main et il l'a pris sans hésiter et cette fois sans la peur qui avait fait battre son cœur bien trop fort._

 _«_ Hey Buck ! Tu peux sortir maintenant ? Ça te dirait de passer à l'appartement J'ai retrouvé de vieille affaire à toi dans un carton.

— J'ai pas le temps une prochaine fois ? _»_

Steve le regarda partir, un sentiment doux amer l'envahissant petit à petit, maintenant il en était sur, son meilleur ami l'évitait. Il n'avait jamais su s'il préférait les année 40 ou les années 2000 mais maintenant il se rendait compte que l'histoire se répétait toujours. Bucky l'avait parfois laissé de côté dans leur jeunesse et il voyait qu'aujourd'hui encore Bucky cherchait à l'éviter. Ravalant un peu son aigreur, il se félicita de ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments aujourd'hui comme hier.


	14. 13 Aucun changement

**13\. Aucun changement**

Bucky prit le tournevis de la taille au-dessus, qi trainait sur a table, et commença à tourner avec force la vis qui était sur la nouvelle plaque de vibranium devant lui. Tony de l'autre côté du laboratoire soudé des fils sur une plaquette verte. Il parlait des connections et tout un tas de chose que Bucky ne comprenait pas. Tony avait appris à accepter Bucky dans le laboratoire. Bucky s'était trouvé le refuge parfait pour oublier un peu toutes ces drôles d'idées qui lui remplissait le cerveau d'images de Steve.

* * *

« Hey Steve ! on va enfin arrêter le mec qui vous a attaqué dans le parc avec Wanda et Falcon, tu viens avec nous ?

— oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut un peu d'action ! »

Elle lui sourit, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, il lui avait tout dit. Un moment de faiblesse, un moment où il aurait voulu que son corps le laisse ressentir l'ivresse de l'alcool pour une fois.

Arrive sur le terrain Falcon fit une rapide reconnaissance, le suspect était dans l'immeuble en face de leur planque. Falcon annonça l'emplacement exact de l'immeuble où il se trouvait. Le Captain emprunta les escaliers de secours, Natasha et Wanda prirent l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent au même moment au 20ème étage. Wanda laissa sa magie couler de ses mains prête à en découdre. Natasha avait la main sur son arme prête à la sortir. Falcon survolait la zone il les couvrait. Steve détacha le bouclier de son dos et le plaça devant lui.

« Il m'a repéré il se dirige vers vous. »

La porte fut propulsée à plusieurs mètre derrière eux. Le suspect avait revêtu son armure, il était à présent devenu plus animal. Il chargea, les corne se dressant sur sa tête pointée vers les 3 super héros. Une vitre se brisa dans l'appartement vide, Falcon venait d'entrer. Les filles se décalèrent derrière le bouclier du super soldat et Wanda bougea plusieurs doigts afin de créer une emprise du la carapace et les cornes du corps mi-homme mi-animal. Elle le tira vers l'arrière le plus possible. L'homme pattu des bras dans l'air mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Natasha tira alors sur lui mais les balles ricochèrent sur la carapace sans même y laisser une égratignure.

« Il faut lui retirer son armure, je ne peux pas le toucher. »

Wanda leva une deuxième main et un deuxième filet rouge toucha la bête. Elle joue avec ses doigts mas l'armure semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'homme. Il devait être le seul à avoir accès au moyen de le retire. Ils entendirent un rire monter de l'être en face d'eux. Ils se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension puis Steve le chargea pour le bloquer contre le mur.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

— vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne suis pas le cerveau de cette opération. Tuez-moi et deux têtes sortiront

— Vous vous prenez pour Hydra ! Hydra est morte !

— Oui Rogers, Hydra est morte mais d'autre des dissidents on créer leurs propres groupes. Nous sauverons le monde ou ne le détruiront mais nous aurons au moins eut le mérite d'essayer. »

Après avoir lancé sa tirade, il regarda Steve droit dans les yeux et son corps commença à convulser. Le Captain vit une mousse blanchâtre sortir de sa bouche, il se fit la réflexion que, le cyanure était encore la solution la plus efficace pour éliminer les éléments qui risquerait de trop parler.

* * *

Les soudures était tellement précise que parfois, Tony laissait ses robots de pointe les faire pour ne pas déborder sur un autre programme tout aussi précis. Il détourna le regard pour observer ce que faisait Bucky. Il avait fini de faire le bras intérieur et commençait à s'attaquer à la structure intérieure. Plus il le regardait plus il comprenait ce que son père avait pu lui trouver, pourquoi ils avaient si amis pendant la guerre. Il commençait à voir pourquoi Steve le regardait toujours avec cette certaine protection et une douceur avec il ne regardait personne d'autre. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais il commençait à réellement apprécier la compagnie de Bucky. Il le prenait de plus en plus pour un ami.

* * *

Une fois de plus Thor était prêt à détruire le pont d'Heimdall Pour empêcher Ella de détruire une autre planète et de réussir à partir avant qu'il n'ait détruit leur planète. Loki était prêt à se sacrifier, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thor voyait que son frère était enfin prêt à faire quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Quand il vit la Asgard exploser sous ses yeux, sa première pensée fut pour son frère qui avait dû périr avec elle. Sa seconde pensée alla pour Tony, qui allait sûrement l'étriper pour avoir laissé Loki mettre sa vie en péril. Il regarda l'espace, regarda son immensité et se demanda combien de temps ils allaient mettre à retourner sur Terre. Peut-être que d'ici à ce qu'il arrive, les humains qu'il connaissait pourrait être mort. Enfin cette possibilité ne se posé que si il laissait le vaisseau dériver jusqu'à la Terre, mais les autres passagers ne seraient sûrement pas vraiment d'accord pour se laisser dériver jusqu'à la Terre en attendant leur propre morte, qui était plus que certaine au vu du peu de vivre dans le vaisseau.

* * *

Après avoir ramené le corps sans vie de la mission, Steve prit une courte douche, il remit ses vêtements de ville. Il s'enferma un certain temps dans la salle de contre rendu et après avoir terminé de noter son rapport de la mission il prit ses affaires et quitta le QG. Il avait l'habitude d'attendre de voir Bucky il en général ils se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour discuter. Depuis que Bucky l'évité consciencieusement Steve ne restait plus là, il préférait quitter rapidement l'appartement, il se rendait soit à la salle de sport près de son immeuble. Il voyait plus souvent Sam, ils avaient pris un café la semaine précédente, ils allaient courir leur jogging tous les matins ensemble même si Sam n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

La tête dans les pensée, Steve arriva sans le vouloir dans un quartier qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de connaitre de New York. Il chercha un nom de rue ou du quartier mais pour l'instant il n'en trouva pas. Alors qu'il avancé dans la rue, il avait l'impression de reconnaitre le quartier mais tout semblait en même temps très nouveau. Il regardait par les vitrines des boutiques le long de la rue et tout à coup quelque chose l'interpella. Il savait exactement où il se trouvait. Le petit fauteuil face à la vitrine, il s'y était assis dès années auparavant. Il était là posé contre le mur d'un salon de coiffure. Dans un antiquaire un peu plus loin il reconnut d'autre meuble qu'il avait utilisé, qu'il avait vu alors qu'il avait à peine 20 ans. Il était dans l'ancien quartier de prostitution où il allait pour éviter de réfléchir à ses sentiments pour Bucky. Pour calmer la colère qu'il ressentait à son encontre quand il allait lever des filles pendant que lui attendait même un simple regard de sa part.

Il regarda la console contre laquelle il s'était appuyé pour discuter avec Eddie, un soir où il avait une fois de plus dérapé à cause des propos de Bucky. Un instant dans la vitrine il vit le reflet de ce garçon maigrelet et atteint d'asthme qui le regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il voyait dans ce regard l'espoir d'un monde qui bientôt l'accepterait comme il est. Mais alors sa propre image se refléta, celle de cet homme plus fort et plus musclé qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé mais le regard si triste et dont chaque lueur d'espoir l'avait quitté peu à peu. Il entra dans la boutique et demanda le prit de la commode.

Quand il ressortit de chez l'antiquaire, la commode bien calée sur son épaule, il reprit le chemin de son appartement en ce demandant ce que signifiait vraiment sa vie en dehors des Avengers. Il arriva dans Brooklyn et vit adossé à son immeuble un homme dont la carrure lui était bien trop familière. Il laissa alors la commode glisser de son épaule et la posa sur le trottoir, le bruit du meuble en bois sur le béton du sol fit tourner la tête de cette personne. Un sourire illumina son visage en voyant Steve qui venait d'arriver.

« Hey Rogers ! ça faisait longtemps.

— Scott ! comme vas-tu mon vieux ?

— Pour changer j'ai perdu mon boulot ! Pour changer … Les Avengers n'auraient pas un petit boulot à me proposer pour que je me requinque un peu ?

— Aller entre je vais t'offrir une bière, on a quelques affaires si ça t'intéresse ! »

Steve remit la commode sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Il remisa sa nostalgie au fond de son crâne et posa un masque de joie sur son visage. S'il avait espéré duper quelqu'un, Scott lui vit parfaitement que la lueur qui avait un jour brillé au fond de ses yeux avait disparu.

Une fois dans l'appartement de Rogers, ce dernier posa la commode, qu'il avait porta en montant les quatre étages sans même soupirer, dans un coin du salon. Il sortit ensuite de bière su réfrigérateur dans la cuisine et les posa sur la table. Il se retourna pour chercher l'ouvre bouteille et alors qu'il soulevé quelques ustensiles dans le tiroir, il entendit le bruit d'échappement de la pression des bouteilles. Scott était sur la taille et mesurait à peine quelques centimètres, il avait poussé les capsules en s'appuyant sur le goulot des bouteilles. Steve eu un petit sourire en regardant son ami sauter du haut de la table et augmenter de taille en un clin d'œil.

« Si je peux servir ! dit Scott en faisant une sorte de courbette. » Cette les deux hommes rirent franchement.

Attablé, racontant toutes sortes d'aventures qui avaient pu lui arriver, Scott permit à Steve de se changer les idées. Mais une fois qu'il eut terminer de raconter ses dernières histoires, c'est dernières déconvenues, ils se retrouvèrent à se regarder dans un silence gênant. Finalement Scott mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule du grand blond et lui demanda :

« Et toi alors ? Comment ça va ?

— On a découvert un nouveau groupe à la Hydra … Bruce et Thor sont retourné sur Asgard pour un problème de succession je crois … Natasha et Wanda n'ont jamais étaient aussi proche, et Tony, bricole … La routine quoi !

— Ça c'est pour l'équipe ! mais toi, Steve, je ne te sens plus l'ardeur de combattre, c'est come si quelque chose s'était éteint… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Moi ? non ça va ! Je suis un peu lasse d'enchaîner les missions, j'ai l'impression de ne vivre qu'à travers l'équipe …

— Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? Une copine ! Une fille bien mais un peu cochonne, qui serait là pour te faire des bons petits massages quand tu rentres d'une dure journée sur le terrain ! »

Les joues de Steve s'empourprèrent et pour un mois de novembre qui commençait à New York, il eut très chaud. Il chercha à cacher son malaise en se levant pour sortir de quoi faire des encas, mais on n'arnaquait pas un Lang de cette façon ! Le brun se leva, sortit un couteau et commença à couper le jambon que Steve venait de sortir.

« Tu as déjà eu des aventures rassure-moi Rogers ?

— Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

— Dis-moi depuis ta sortie de la glace, t'as bien dû au moins coucher avec Natasha, non ? Vous êtes tellement proche que si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion !

— Ecoute, Scott, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et je préférerais couper court à la discussion maintenant.

— Est-ce que tu serais … puceau Rogers ?

— Je ne suis pas puceau, on peut arrêter maintenant !

— Qu'est-ce qui te retiens de draguer une petite nana alors ?

— Déjà je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entraîner une simple « humaine » dans les histoires des Avengers, ensuite ça ne m'intéresse pas et pour la dernière fois, STOP !

— Une « simple humaine » … tu attends quoi que Hulk se transforme en fille ? T'es pas obligé de construire une véritable relation tu sais !

— Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de relation, je … ça ne m'intéresse plus.

— Plus ? Tu veux dire qu'a l'âge de pierre d'où tu viens tu pratiquais ce genre de chose ?

— Scott … Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler …

— Tu en as trop dis ou pas assez !

— Je fréquentais quelqu'un mais rien de sérieux et ça n'a jamais était une relation réelle, seulement … charnel. Ce … Ce n'étais pas vraiment une relation convenable et je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

— Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu voyais des prostituées ?

— Pas « des » …

— Tu avais une relation régulière avec une prostituée ? Toi ? Steve Rogers ! Le fiancé parfait ?

— Oui … mais je vivais un moment très particulier … il faut savoir que j'étais jeune à peine une vingtaine d'année et je voyais Bucky dans sa famille parfaite réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait, l'université, les filles, l'armée … et moi j'avais un job minable, je n'arrivais à draguer personne, … j'avais besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose et ça à été ça mon échappatoire. La vieille commode que tu m'as vu ramener se trouvait dans le bordel ou j'allais et je me suis appuyé dessus tellement souvent qu'en l voyant dans la vitrine de l'antiquaire je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'acheter.

— Tu es trop sentimental !

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est … cette commode représente un morceau de ma vie et elle est un des seuls vestiges qu'il me reste encore d'une vie qui a complètement disparu.

— Tu vis dans le passé, voilà ce que je vois. Tu cherches encore as comprendre qui tu es aujourd'hui en regardant qui tu étais hier, mais regarde vers l'avant, regarde ou tu es aujourd'hui et ce que tu fais maintenant : tu as vraiment envie de regarder chaque jour cette commode et te dire, c'était vraiment le bon quand je me tapais cette pute sur ce coin de la commode, ou tu as envie de te regarder dans ton lit chaque matin et voir que la personne qui est à tes côtés et celle dont tu n'aurais pas pu rêver il y a 70 ans ?

— Tu as peut-être raison … » Il regarda le meuble qu'il avait ramené de chez l'antiquaire et de tous les souvenirs qu'elle lui rappelé. Les yeux emplie d'un chaleur envoutante de Eddie, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui avaient caressé des parties de son corps si sensible et qui pourtant n'avaient pas étaient retouché depuis, ses mains puissantes qui l'avaient étreint pendant une heure, parfois deux. Un frisson le parcouru, Scott avait sûrement raison, s'il avait été si souvent avec Eddie c'était à chaque fois à cause de Bucky.

« Je … Je crois que si je continu à regarder en arrière comme tu dis c'est surtout parce que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau dans la même situation qu'avant. J'attends quelque chose de quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Scott le regarda avec inquiétude, il pencha la tête, comme un chat aurait pu le faire. Il se demandait vraiment ce que Steve voulait dire.

* * *

Tony venait de terminer de dessiner les quelques pièces qui lui manquait pour le bras de Bucky, il lança la fabrication quand il vu un léger miroitement se reflété dans la vitre de son écran. Il se retourna et vit avec joie que Loki était devant lui. Il se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras mais ses bras ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il passa au travers de son amant. L'illusion se mit alors à rire.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais je suis encore à bord du vaisseau de Thor.

— Le vaisseau ? Je croyais que vous passiez par le pont de Heimdall !

— On a eu un petit souci, mais rien de grave, le vaisseau dérive tranquillement jusqu'à la Terre, nous arriverons bientôt.

— Combien de temps ?

— Pas longtemps amour, je te le promets ! »

Le corps de Loki miroita une nouvelle fois et bientôt son corps disparu complètement. Tony resta encore un instant figé devant l'endroit où l'homme de sa vie était apparu, c'est l'arrivée de Bucky dans le labo qui le fit détourner le regard. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête puis s'installa à sa table de travail. Il attrapa quelques outils et se mit à travailler sur son bras.

Le super soldat semblait vraiment se plaire dans le labo à présent. Il y passé le plus clair de son temps, surtout que Steve ne descendait jamais là et qu'il avait bien vu que le grand brun évité clairement le grand blond.


	15. 14 tu étais fait pour moi (partie 1)

**14\. Tu étais fait pour moi, depuis toujours. (partie 1)**

Scott venait de partir. Steve regardait encore la commode, il pensait déjà qu'il allait la poncer et refaire le vernis. Peut-être qu'il prendrait même le temps de la peindre à nouveau dans son bleu d'origine. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se retrouva à poser les mains là où il les avait posés tant de fois par le passé. Le passé … Tout ce qu'il avait vécu… La vie qu'il avait pu avoir avant la guerre. Sa famille, Bucky, les parents de Bucky, Peggy… Il vivait sûrement encore dans le passé. Est-ce qu'il attendait quelque chose en particulier ? Oui. Mais si ça ne se faisait jamais, resterait-il là à pleurer des regrets, et une vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver ?

Steve soupira, il passa ses mains sur son visage dans un geste désespéré pour effacer les doutes qui restait collé à sa peau, mais rien n'y fit il était toujours en proie à des millions de questions.

Il prit de vieux journaux de la semaine passé qui trainé encore dans son entré et les étala dans un coin de son salon. Il emporta par la suite la commode sur les journaux et la regarda encore quelques instants. Finalement il fouilla dans un des placards de l'entrée et trouva quelques outils qu'il s'était acheté pour refaire quelques pièces à son emménagement. Il lui fallait se changer les idées et ne plus ressasser en permanences les mêmes choses. Il fallait qu'il face le vide quelques heures pour y voir plus clair par la suite. Voir ce qu'il voulait faire et s'il était prêt à ce lancer ans ce genre de chose.

Aurait-il le courage de dire tout ce qu'il avait dire à la personne qui mérité de savoir ce qu'il ressentait ? Scott avait-il eu raison de le pousser ans ses retranchement quitte à lui faire avouer des choses qu'il n'osait pratiquement pas s'avouer à lui-même ?

 _« Je ... Je crois que si je continu à regarder en arrière comme tu dis c'est surtout parce que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau dans la même situation qu'avant. J'attends quelque chose de quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment que ça n'arrivera jamais._

— _Et si tu faisais le premier pas, Steve pour une fois ni les Avengers, ni le SHIELD ou encore l'armée ne peut faire le choix pour toi. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu es maitre de ton propre destin, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux !_

— _Mais il n'acceptera jamais !_

— _Il ? Notre captain national m'étonne de jour en jour !_

— _Scott … Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, au fond je crois que j'en ai tellement rêvé que si ça arrivait un jour je risquerai sois de tout gâcher, soit d'être déçu parce que ça ne comblera pas les attentes que j'ai …_

— _La seule chose à faire pour le savoir c'est de te lancer à l'eau maintenant. Tu vivras dans des regrets toute ta vie si tu ne te lance pas. Tu ne préfères pas essayer et être déçu que de vivre toute la fin de ta vie avec le regret de n'a jamais eu le courage d'essayer ? »_

« Un vaisseau Asgardien demande l'autorisation d'atterrir sur l'aérodrome monsieur, prévint F.R.I.D.A.Y dans le labo.

— Laisse les se poser !

— Tu m'as l'air bien pressé Tee

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Buck, et oui après presque plus d'un mois sans mon Loki je n'ai qu'une hâte !

— On sait tous de quoi tu as hâte !

— Non mais ça va ! Va donc voire si tu ne peux pas finir le bras, Bruce se fera sûrement un plaisir de te le remettre en place tout à l'heure !

— Comme tout bon hôte je vais accueillir nos voyageurs !

— C'est moi l'hôte crétin !

— Je suis ici chez moi, non ? Alor c'est aussi ma maison Tony Stark !

— Il va arrêter de me prendre la tête le grand-père ou comment ça se passe ?

— Et moi qui pensait que nous avions fini de nous arrêter à ces blagues sur l'âge !

— Bucky, je vais retrouver mon petit-ami accepterais tu de nous laisser nous retrouver ?

— Oui un fois que j'aurais vu Thor et Bruce !

— Merci ! »

Les deux bruns se dirigèrent vers la plateforme d'atterrissage. Buck avait attaché ses mèches en un catogan, ou plutôt Wanda avait noué une des lanières de cuir de son costume dans les cheveux de Bucky. Tony eu un regard circonspect face à cette nouvelle coiffure puis il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. De son unique main le soldat toucha ses cheveux en se demandant si le mouvement d'épaule de son nouvel ami était plutôt positif ou dépréciateur de ce nouveau look. L'ascenseur ne mit pas longtemps à les faire atteindre le toit du bâtiment, mais alors il vire un vaisseau bien plus gros que ce qu'ils attenaient et surtout rapidement ils virent un grand nombre de personne en sortir, des familles entières perdu au milieu de ce nouveau monde. Tony chercha Loki du regard sans grand succès, perdu dans cette foule personne n'avait le visage de son bel amant. Tout à coup il sentit une main attraper la sienne mais ce n'était que Bucky qui au milieu de tout ce monde ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qu'il connaissait. Les deux hommes se mirent à reculer mais rapidement ils furent acculés contre les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Où est votre chef ? » demanda Tony à une femme qui portait une robe entre la toge et le sari bleu canard et or, elle regarda autour d'elle et pointa finalement un doigt vers le vaisseau qui semblait toujours laisser sortir plus de monde. Ne lâchant pas la main de son nouvel ami il chercha un passage à travers cette marée humaine pour rejoindre la bouche du vaisseau.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent près de la plateforme, trois hommes de stature complètement différente, s'y dressèrent tel des sauveurs, habillé chacun dans des styles totalement différents on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient même pas de la même époque. Tony se retourna vers le bâtiment, la porte vitrée venait de s'ouvrir et il vit sortir de l'ascenseur, une masse de cheveux rouge qui traversé elle aussi la foule pour les rejoindre. Elle ne laissa aucune chance au plus petit des hommes sur la plateforme, ses jambes étaient autours de ses hanches en un rien de temps et leurs visages ne faisaient plus qu'un. Thor les cheveux étrangement courts se lança lui aussi dans des embrassades mais bien moins romantiques, il tapa dans le dos de ses deux amis et laissa ensuite le libre champ à Loki. Ce dernier, un sourire presque carnassier sur les lèvres ne salua même pas Bucky, il se tourna directement vers Tony et l'embrassa comme-si la fin du monde avait été annoncé. Buck se retourna pour échapper à cette vision et trouva le regard empli de fierté de Thor, posait sur son peuple.

« Tu aurais peut-être pu nous prévenir que tu arrivé avec un peuple entier …

— Depuis as-tu accès aux affaires des Avengers ?

— Je m'entends bien mieux avec Tony depuis quelques temps, je l'aide à fabriquer un nouveau bras – longue histoire – et en échange j'ai droit à son amitié.

— Je suis bien content de l'entendre ! Ma sœur a pour ainsi dire fait en sorte que je détruise Asgard, mais Asgard n'est pas une planète, c'est un peuple, il ne leur faut qu'un lieu pour pouvoir continuer à vivre en paix, et quoi de mieux que la planète que je connais le mieux après la mienne ?

— Mouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! »

Après une courte explication auprès des autres membre venu accueillir trois guerriers et se retrouvant face à un peuple entier, Tony fit entrer tout le monde dans le QG, la visibilité d'autant de monde sur la plateforme d'atterrissage allez sûrement avoir des répercussions dans les médias. Une fois tout le monde casé dans la salle de séjour, qui ne paraissait alors plus aussi immense, Tony demanda à FRIDAY de trouver plusieurs étages inoccupés pour les nouveaux arrivants. Ils auraient alors un hôtel tout frais payé par Stark industrie le temps de leur trouver une région plus appropriée à tout ce monde.

Une fois chacun ayant un logement il ne resta dans le séjour, que les membres effectifs de Avengers et Loki qui s'était depuis longtemps assis sur le canapé les jambes croisées, il sirotait un cocktail qu'il s'était fait lui-même, ou plutôt qu'il avait fait apparaitre d'un claquement de doigt. Thor, regagna ses appartements, il était fatigué. Bruce, Natasha et Buck descendirent au laboratoire, les retrouvailles de la veuve noire et du monstre vert attendrait encore un peu. Tony se laissa alors tomber à côté de son amant l'air cette fois complètement épuisé.

Pour une fois il ne se déplaça pas en flottant dans les airs. Il atteignit la table de bureau de Wanda et si installa avec une certaine solennité. Il prit une feuille de papier, et se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte de la chambre, une fois de plus il ne l'avait pas utilisé traversant le mur séparant leurs deux chambres. La chambre avait cet ordre que Wanda aimait préserver et qui faisait partie des choses que Vision apprécié. Une fois le stylo en main il ne réussit plus à s'arrêter. I ressentait une certaine tristesse mais il n'aurait pas été capable de l'exprimer autrement que par des mots, enfin le pensait-il car une larme perla au coin de son œil et il ne comprit pas du tout comment elle avait pu apparaitre à cet endroit, d'où pouvait-elle seulement sortir …

Les mots furent une libération pour lui et alors qu'il se relevait et marchait toujours avec une certaine lenteur vers le lit de la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser pouvoir aimer un jour, il fut pris d'un remord ou était-ce une incertitude face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?

Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que cette pierre était et ce qu'elle représentait pour tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il ne pouvait le faire que tout seul il le savait.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Wanda et caressa le couvre lit de sa main rouge. Il l'avait regardé dormir nombre de fois, il l'avait ardemment désiré sans jamais que rien ne se passe. Il aimait Wanda sans savoir comment des sentiments avait fait leur nid dans son corps d'androïde. Il réussissait à faire en sorte que la gravité le tienne au sol mais il pouvait aussi bien léviter ce qui s'avéré beaucoup moins fatiguant. Il ne ressentait jamais de fatigue physique à proprement dite mais plutôt une sorte de grande lassitude. Il se demanda ce que dirait Wanda quand elle entrerait dans sa chambre pour trouver un simple mot posé sur son oreiller, là, où souvent il laissait son corps défier la graviter et léviter à quelques centimètres du matelas. Il ne dormait jamais mais chaque minute avait commencé à compter depuis que Wanda était entrée dans sa vie. Il la regardait dormir, il passait le plus clair de son temps à la regarder, à observer les changements qui s'opérait de façon permanente dans son corps, sur sa peau, chaque parcelle d'elle qui évolué au fil du temps, il voyait tout et chaque seconde était devenu un grain de sable tombant un peu trop lourdement dans le sablier. Il voulait comprendre cette pierre au plus vite pour ce délester d'un poids et apprendre à contrôle le pouvoir qui l'animé dans le simple but de pouvoir en fin honorer son amour pour Wanda. Il voulait qu'elle soit enfin sienne comme ils en parlaient souvent dans l'obscurité de cette chambre.

Il regarda une dernière fois la chambre de Wanda et après un dernier regard sur la lettre posé sur le lit, il ferma précautionneusement la porte et quitta peu à peu la demeure Avengers. Chaque palier, chaque étage descendu il les ressentit comme un coup porté directement à son cœur. Il détestait l'idée de les quitter au moment où une guerre se préparé contre de nouveau ennemis dont ils ne savaient rien.

Steve traversa la rue et se trouva dans le parc public. Il parcourut quelques mètres et se trouva devant le banc où ils avaient conclu de se retrouver. Il attendit plusieurs minutes debout devant le banc. Il regardait les enfants jouer dans les tobogans et les ponts de singe sur la plateforme du centre. Il regardait les passants entrer et sortir du parc. Regardant sa montre, il se demanda tout à coup s'il allait venir. Il remit sa veste en cuir en place et remontant légèrement les jambes de son jean pour plus d'aisance il s'assit sur le banc. Les mères de famille arrêtèrent un temps de le regarder avec suspicion. Il sortit un vieux livre usé et tout corné de la poche intérieur de son blouson et se coupa complètement du monde extérieur. Il regarda une dernière fois sa montre se demandant vraiment s'il allait arriver, relevant le regard il vit alors un homme aux formes qu'il connaissait trop bien, une casquette bleu usée le cherchant du regard. Il se leva. Il leva son bras ais son ami l'avait déjà repéré, il répondu à son signe de main.

« J'ai envie d'un café, pas toi ?

— Si. Allons-y ! »

Il remit le roman dans la poche près de son cœur et ils sortirent du parc pour traverser une rue, marcher quelques mètres, tournèrent sur plusieurs fois à droites aux croisements et finalement ils arrivèrent dans une rue qu'il connaissait trop bien.

« Tu crois que c'est toujours le même ?

— Il avait déjà 100 ans quand on y allé ! »

Il rit. Il rit de bon cœur et pour la première depuis longtemps. Il observa les quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu cette complicité quand ils s'étaient retrouvés la première fois ? Peut-être par sa faute, parce qu'il avait des attentes autres. Des attentes qu'il avait encore maintenant.

Assit à une table, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes. Est-ce qu'il était aussi bizarre qu'il avait l'impression de l'être ? Il bu une gorgé de son café, noir, sans sucre et il regarda Bucky assit en face de lui, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Sans même qu'il est à tourner le visage vers lui, il su que c'était à lui qu'il souriait.

« Tu disais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire …

— C'est vrai … sa vue fut plus caverneuse qu'il s'y attendait, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

— Alors ? Il aspira bruyamment une gorgée de son café.

— Je pense que l'n devrait en parler chez moi si ça te dis.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais dans ce cas pourquoi tu nous as fait nous retrouver dans un parc ?

— Je savais pas si tu ne serais venu. Il y a quelques semaines tu nous as imposé un éloignement et je ne savais pas vraiment si tu serais a l'aise si on se retrouvait chez moi …

— Et si on en parlait de façon moins formelle … Tu as l'air stressé, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire Steve mais je sais que dans notre jeunesse ça ne t'aidé pas d'être enfermé chez toi, tu préféré te balader dans la rue et parler comme-ci je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment …

— Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te parler si librement pour une fois. »

Bucky, décida qu'il en avait assez, c'étaient des conneries. Il se leva et quitta le café, si Steve voulait lui parler il n'avait qu'à se décider à lui parle. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné de cette façon, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait changer ? Il parcourra quelques mètres avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Steve l'avait rattrapé, il était légèrement haletant, la veste à peine mise sur ses épaules.

« Il faut qu'on parle, oui mais est-ce qu'on peut s'il te plait le faire chez moi ? »

Il l'avait rattrapé alors il se devait d'accepter au moins cette condition.

Ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement de Brooklyn quand ils virent des gens courir à l'inverse de leur direction. Bucky, fut le premier à se retourner, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il tapa sur l'épaule de Steve. Le blond se retourna et vu alors l'immense fumée noire s'élever d'un des buildings près de la tour Avengers. Une immense détonation arriva finalement à leurs oreilles. Tout à coup toutes leurs préoccupations personnelles ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir. Et ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre leurs coéquipiers.

6


	16. 15 tu étais fait pour moi (partie 2)

**15\. Tu étais fait pour moi depuis toujours (partie 2)**

« À la suite de l'explosion survenu ce matin une enquête a été lancé, pour l'instant aucun communiqué ne nous a été transmis. La piste d'une attaque terroriste a été exploré mais rapidement écarté. Les Nations Unis viennent de confirmer que toute actions des Avengers a été interdite. Après la dernière intervention de l'équipe de super-héros les coûts des réparations se sont une fois de plus élevés à plusieurs milliards de dollars pour la ville de New York. Le président à donc demandait à l'équipe de ne pas intervenir et ils pourront être appelé sur l'affaire en cas d'extrême urgence ou si l'attaque se révèle être sous les coups d'autres super-humains. … »

Le son se baissa petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le symbole « Mute » apparaisse sur l'image de l'immense écran plat du séjour de la tour Avengers. Tony était déjà dans sa sous combinaison noire et ultra moulante, tandis que la veuve noire commençait déjà à retirer sa combinaison de cuire. La rage se lisaient sur les visages de toute l'équipe, l'agent déchange du FBI, venait tout juste de quitter l'appartement. Steve préféra éteindre la télévision, alors que Natasha descendait pour voir si Hulk n'était pas déjà de sortit, depuis son retour de Asgard, Bruce semblait avoir plus de mal à garder le monstre à l'intérieur.

Tony attrapa son téléphone portable qui était sur la table et partit vers ses appartements, sa combinaison moulante semblait le gêner et il voulait contacter Maria Hill et par son intermédiaire le Fury. Comment l'Etat Américain pouvait les exclure d'une attaque aussi importante ? Ils avaient certes pris l'habitude de détruire la ville mais ce n'était pas leur faute si les personnes où les monstres qui attaquaient New York avaient tendance à tout détruire. Les accords passés quelques années plutôt venaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps contrecarré leur mission.

Steve avait à peine entendu leur exclusion jusqu'à nouvel ordre de l'explosion, il avait pris la décision de rentrer chez lui pour de bon. Il était fatigué, chercher à parler à Bucky et la tension qui avaient envahie le QG Avengers l'avait épuisé mentalement. Alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur une main se posa sur son épaule. Bucky semblait le questionner du regard, ses cheveux qui avaient pris une longueur presque indécente aux yeux du blond, étaient attaché par un élastique à la base de sa nuque. Steve n'aimait pas les voir attacher, ils semblaient emprisonnés dans ce cercle de caoutchouc, il aurait voulu y passer les doigts et les ébouriffer, leur redonner leur liberté et leur côté sauvage. Un bruit électronique sortit Steve de sa rêverie et il se rendit alors compte que Bucky était en train de lui parler. Les deux portes de l'appareille coulissèrent et elles laissèrent apparaitre une jeune fille avec un chariot pleins de pièce détaché. Le visage de Bucky s'illumina tout à coup.

« Shuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Il paraitrait que tu as encore réussi à casser le bras que je t'avais fabriqué ! Il fallait donc que je vienne pour te mettre mon pied aux fesses ! »

Bucky se mit à rire, Steve se sentit de trop dans cette interaction, il ne connaissait presque pas Shuri, il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes après avoir déposé Bucky au Wankanda. Alors que les amis semblaient en pleine conversation il préféra s'éclipser discrètement.

Dans l'atelier que Tony avait préparé spécialement pour Shuri et Bucky, les deux compères bricolaient tous les deux en discutant, rattrapant le temps perdu. Le loup blanc et la jeune prodige réunis pour la première fois depuis le réveille de Bucky.

Bucky tournait un tournevis sans vraiment y prêtait attention, la discussion des retrouvailles s'était épuisée et il travaillait silencieusement aux tâches que lui avait donné la Wakandienne. Un sujet lui brulait les lèvres mais elle était jeune, elle ne comprendrait pas … Pourtant elle était l'une de ses seules amis … Steve était son ami de longue date et il le savait, il pouvait compter sur lui mais Shuri … Elle était la première à ne pas le regarder soit avec rage, soit avec pitié. Elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Et ils avaient longuement discuté les fois où il était en phase de réveille. Elle l'avait soigné. De fins liserés dorées brillé sur la nouvelle couverture de son bras, il trouvait ça un peu trop clinquant mais en même temps il apprécié que l'étoile est disparue et surtout il espérait que celui-ci ne le transformerait pas en zombie aux veines noires palpitantes et douloureuses.

« Alors … tu te … réacclimate à ta vie à New York ?

— Petit à petit … Je n'ai pas vraiment l'autorisation de sortir du QG …

— Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

— Tony à un peu peur que je me remette à tuer des gens …

— Il connait mal la technologie que j'ai utilisé pour te guérir s'il pense vraiment ça !

— Tu devrais peut-être lui dire, Steve a tout tenté je crois … Je n'ai que le droit de sortir sous sa surveillance.

— Et avec Steve ? comment ça se passe ?

— C'est très bizarre….

— Comment ça ?

— Disons que … Steve semble attendre quelque chose de moi et je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit … et j'attend certaine chose que je n'arrive pas vraiment à demander à vois haute… Je ne sais pas si je suis clair …

— Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire…

— Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ?

— Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Bucky la regardait intrigué, qui pouvait bien tourmenter la jeune Shuri ? Il resta un certain temps un peu dans le vague réfléchissant à cent à l'heure puis tout à coup, il se remit à monter les quelques pièces qui restaient encore sur l'établit pour finir son bras. Il soulevait parfois le regard vers Shuri qui programmait à une vitesse impressionnante sur une des tablettes Stark. Elle pestait parfois contre l'engin qui n'était pas tout à fait comme les siens, restaient au Wakanda.

Shuri sortit d'une petite valise un appareil qui ressemblait à une puce électronique. Elle demanda à Bucky de rester tranquille et lui installa la puce à la base de son épaule dans la partie du bras qui restait toujours accroché à sa peau. La cicatrisation du nouveau socle avait laissé bien moins de cicatrice que la première fois. Il restait pourtant encore quelques stigmates de l'infection. Sur son torse on voyait de longues lignes blanches qui lui rappelaient que ses veines avaient viré au noir et qu'il avait failli mourir.

« Voilà, cette puce est censée empêcher toutes les intrusions extérieures. Même moi j'aurais du mal à pirater ton bras ! »

Elle pianota ensuite sur sa tablette et le bras se souleva de la table pour venir s'implanter en douceur de lui-même sur le socle.

« J'ai remis la commande par la pensée, tu peux le faire aller où tu veux juste en le pensant.

— Merci Shuri je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi ! »

Elle eut un sourire plein de joie et se laissa étreindre dans les bras du super soldat. Une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus besoin de rester dans l'atelier au sous-sol ils remontèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers les appartements de Bucky. Il voulait connaitre l'origine des tourments de sa meilleure-amie.

« Tout le monde sur ma position ! »

Il l'avait ordonné avec la conviction d'un chef. C'était ce qu'il était. Il était un chef. Il n'était pas né pour l'être mais il avait appris à le devenir et c'est ce qui faisait sa force. Il n'était pas né pour être un soldat mais il avait appris à être le soldat le plus fort de tous les temps. Il regarda toute son équipe le rejoindre. Il les regarda avec une certaine fierté. Ils étaient sa famille. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait à présent. Il regarda Bucky, il le regarda comme le frère qu'il était, il le regarda comme l'homme qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'était possible d'aimer pour un seul homme. Il le comprenait maintenant, tout était trop fort quand il regardait Bucky. Il détourna le regard, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le combat qui approchait. Le titan approchait, il le savait, il les détruirait tous …

« Steve ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Bucky disparaitre en poussière. Il accouru, le choc n'avait pas encore laissé l'émotion atteindre son cerveau. Mais alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur la terre couverte d'une poussière qui quelques instants plutôt avait été Bucky les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues.

« Bucky … »

Dans un sursaut il se retrouva plongé dans le noir, la respiration haletante. Il se redressa et alluma rapidement la lumière. Il se trouvait dans son salon, le canapé moelleux avait fini par le conforté dans sa fatigue et il s'était laissé happer par le sommeil. Il frotta son visage de sa large main et regarda autours de lui. Quelques feuilles posées sur la table basse, une vielle tasse à café à moitié entamée et à présent froide. La fenêtre était ouverte. Sur l'escalier de secours il cru voir une ombre et il se leva pour aller regarder qui cela pouvait bien être. Mais une fois près de l'escalier en fer il ne trouva que son gros chat gris qui le regarda dans l'attente d'une caresse. Il le fit rentrer et ferma la fenêtre.

Une fois toutes les issus fermées il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le chat le suivit et il se couchèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, Steve sous la couette et Toby au-dessus, lové contre le torse de son maitre.

Il ne réussi pas à se rendormir pourtant, il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêté pas de revoir Bucky s'effondrer et tomber en poussière. Après une heure à chercher le sommeil en vain il attrapa son téléphone portable et lui envoya un texto, il se sentait comme un adolescent.

Steve « Hey, Tu dors ? »

Bucky « Pas encore. Tu fais encore des insomnies ? »

Steve « Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps … »

Bucky « Tu te souviens de ce square dans Brooklyn où l'on se retrouvait après les cours ? Tu veux qu'on s'y rejoigne ? »

Steve « Ils y ont construit un Building. »

Bucky « Tout a tellement changé, j'en ai encore la tête qui tourne parfois. »

Steve « On s'y retrouve quand même ? »

Bucky « A tout de suite. »

Wanda avait trainé jusque tard dans la cuisine de l'appartement, elle ne voulait pas retrouver Vision une nouvelle fois en transe. Il était à la recherche de réponse et ça, elle l'acceptait parfaitement mais elle aurait voulu qu'il voit à quel point c'était entrain de les détruire tous les deux. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine à présent mais elle refusait de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se détruire de cette façon. Elle aurait voulu l'aider. Il avait presque réussi à percer les secrets de la pierre sur son front. Elle savait que des êtres malveillants avaient essayé de la lui enlever mais ils réussiraient toujours à le protéger. C'était leur mission. Steve protégeait toujours tout le monde c'était dans sa façon même de fonctionner.

Quand elle vit l'horloge de la cuisine atteindre les 3H du matin elle se décida tout de même à rejoindre sa chambre. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir des chambres, elle vit une ombre traverser le salon pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, et décela l'essence de Bucky, un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle avait ressenti les battements rapides de son cœur, elle savait parfaitement qui il allait rejoindre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle alluma la télévision, comme toujours elle était sur la chaine des informations, qui montrait des images en boucle de l'attentat qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Elle s'assit sur son lit, là où quelques années plutôt Steve avait essayé de la consoler. Elle resserra ses bras autours d'elle et se demanda où pouvait bien être Vision. Il en avait peut-être eu assez de l'attendre et était retourné dans ses quartiers. Elle baissa le son jusqu'à n'entendre qu'un murmure et après avoir passé un grand t-shirt sans forme, elle se glissa sous la couette. Elle avait toujours la télécommande dans la main et regardait les images de l'explosion qui ne cessé de repasser encore et encore, elle se revoyait à Lagos. Ce moment avait été un vrai traumatisme pour elle et elle ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais. Elle y pensait encore mais elle n'en souffrait plus vraiment autant. Alors qu'elle remontait un peu son oreiller pour être mieux installée, elle sentit quelque chose glisser le long de son dos. Elle se retourna et trouva une petite enveloppe portant son prénom. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il était une intelligence artificielle qui évoluait de jour en jour, qui avait des sentiments, qui l'aimait, Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça.

Wanda avait décacheté l'enveloppe et plus elle lisait la note laissée par Vision moins elle comprenait ce qu'elle lisait. Elle ressentait comme un grand vide à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'effritait une fois de plus. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus le long de ses joues. Et alors qu'elle relisait pour une dernière fois la lettre d'au revoir elle vit une vive lumière attira son regard sur la télévision au bout de son lit.

Les informations montraient une nouvelle explosion, cette fois, au cœur de Brooklyn qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle sauta instantanément de son lit et couru dans la chambre de Natasha, elle se rendrait compte par la suite à quel point ça avait été une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner à ce moment-là.

Bucky prit les rues qu'il avait connu, dans la nuit il avait l'impression de les retrouver telle qu'elles avaient été. Le square avait été à deux rues de là, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il y avait joué aux billes, y avait emmené ses conquêtes du secondaire et il y avait retrouvé Steve pendant des années après la classe. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver, des images très nettes du parc en tête, il vit se dresser peu à peu le building dont lui avait parlé son meilleur ami. Devant lui se trouvait ce même meilleur ami, il portait un simple jean et un t-shirt dont la couleur tirée sur le marron dans la nuit. Il le rejoignit en traversant la rue qu'il aurait pensait plus déserte que ça à 3H30 du matin.

« J'ai trop de souvenir qui revienne quand je viens dans Brooklyn, c'est trop difficile de venir ici sans vouloir aller voir la maison de mes parents…. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Steve pour y vivre tout le temps !

— Je suis un garçon de Brooklyn c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Il sourit en disant cette phrase toute simple.

— Certains souvenirs sont devenu trop difficile à supporter …

— Moi aussi, il y a certaines choses que je ne veux plus garder pour moi et il y a certaines choses que je préfère oublier. Il y a aussi tous ces souvenirs que je chéri mais qui ont disparu avec les personnes qui y ont contribuées ou avec ce nouveau présent qui est totalement différent de ce que nous avons pu connaitre.

— Peggy ?

— Peggy, mes parents, les tiens, … Toi …

— Je suis toujours là !

— Tu n'es plus le même Bucky et parfois j'ai l'impression que notre lien s'est tellement étiré que nous ne sommes plus vraiment les mêmes et plus aussi proche l'un de l'autre …

— J'ai été quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas être pendant tellement longtemps que maintenant je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis. J'espérai que tu m'aiderais à me reconstruire … mais être avec toi, c'est comme revoir encore et encore, que je ne suis plus le jeune homme de 20 ans qui est allé à la guerre la fleur au fusil, ne se doutant pas qu'un jour, il se retrouverait lobotomisé par un labo nazi et employé à tuer des centaines de personnes, pour le compte de nations qui ne sont pas la sienne … et à laquelle je n'ai jamais appartenu. Tu n'as jamais l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un que tu répugnes ? J'ai eu ce sentiment chaque fois que l'on me sortait de ma boite ! Steve … Je … Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni si un jour j'arriverais à redevenir celui que j'étais. Et chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'y lire la déception … celle de ne pas être l'homme que tu attends de moi … Comment tu le prendrais ?

— Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps douté de qui j'étais devenu Buck, mais … Je … Je n'ai jamais été déçu de ce que tu étais devenu ! Comment voudrais-tu que je sois déçu ? Tu as réussi à combattre le lavage de cerveau que l'on t'a fait subir ! Tu as décidé par toi-même que tu ne pouvais plus être cet être qui pouvait être contrôlé ! Bucky … Je … »

C'était tellement soudain, c'était arrivé avec une telle brutalité, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'y préparer ou même d'essayer de l'éviter. Le sol s'était ouvert sous eux pour recracher les feux de l'enfer. Des morceaux d'immeubles avaient volé partout autour d'eux. Ils avaient été séparés par la rafale. Steve avait vu le corps de Bucky voler avec une vitesse déconcertante. Il avait dû perdre conscience, il avait frappé un immeuble. Lui aussi avait senti son corps prendre de l'altitude, quelque chose de dur avait frappé son crâne, il avait l'impression qu'il était fendu en deux, la douleur irradiée. Peu à peu son champ de vision s'étrécie jusqu'à perdre complètement conscience à son tour.

Un certain calme était retombé dans Brooklyn, il se redressa, son cerveau essayait certainement de sortir de son crâne tellement ça tapait là-dedans. Un grognement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres couvertes de poussières. Une fois que ça tête arrêta de tourner il réussi à se lever complètement et chercha s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de familier. La poussière de l'explosion bouchait son champ de vision mais il ne devait pas être très loin de Steve. Il chercha du regard et trouva la porte devant laquelle ils avaient discuté mais elle était par terre la vitre brisée. Il releva la manche de son blouson et d'un de ses doigts une petite lampe torche se mit à éclairer devant lui. Il fouilla dans sa poche et attrapa son oreillette, peut-être que les autres étaient réveillés, peut-être étaient-ils déjà au courant de l'explosion…. Il fallait qu'il arrête de retrouver Steve seul, à chaque fois quelque chose explosait dans la ville. Il se rapprochait de là où il avait conversé avec lui et alors à quelques mètres de là il vit le corps inanimé de son meilleur ami.

Il courut à ses côtés comme il n'avait jamais couru. Le crâne de Steve avait été profondément entaillé par quelque chose de contendant. Il retira son blouson et l'appuya sur la plaie. Il appuya ensuite sur son oreillette pour la mettre en marche.

« Les gars j'ai besoin de vous maintenant … dites-moi que vous êtes réveillé !

— Bucky ? Je te reçois qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'es où ?

— Nat ? Je sui en plein milieu de l'explosion de Brooklyn, on était sur place avec Steve, on s'était retrouvé pour discuter et ça nous a exploser dessus. Il a une entaille à la tête et il ne réagit pas j'ai besoin de vous maintenant !

— On arrive ! »

« Steve je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas … Je t'en supplie j'ai compris maintenant … Tu peux te réveiller ! Steve ? Je … Je t'aime … okay ? Je t'aime ! Ne me laisse pas tomber ! »

Il se pencha sur le super soldat et alors que les larmes se mêlées à la poussière et rejoignait ses lèvres en suivant le contour de son visage il posa sa main de libre prêt du visage du blond. Il se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Steve.

7


End file.
